Beyond What You See
by cenedra23
Summary: Rose agreed to a contract that will bind her forever to the mysterious Count. She is beautiful indeed, and apparently - he is a beast. This is an untold and little-known story about a beauty and her beast... A different take on the timeless story.
1. Chapter 1 - The Contract

**Beyond What You See**

Chapter 1 - The Contract

The carriage tossed from side to side along the abandoned road in the woods, slightly shaking its passengers, who were only the coachman and the girl inside. The carriage was old but honorable, testifying for a wealthy and aristocratic owner. The girl inside didn't seem to notice.

Strange, she thought, how she never thought she would find herself such a respectable match.

She was raised in a common household. Her parents have left St. Hubert and traveled to the city to find a job, after they lost hope of life in the small town. They said once they find work they would send her some money – but despite their promise, she never knew what became of them. She never heard from them whatsoever, so she began to work as a servant in Lord Morel and his wife's house, and finally sold her house and moved in with them. She was merely a servant; not a person you would think would marry a count.

On the other hand, her exterior was rather appealing, and not once she turned young men's heads in town; But then again she never took noticed of that. She didn't look much in the mirror — she had no time between all the domestic chores that were her responsibility.

If she was to look in the mirror, there would be a slender girl, of already eighteen years, which never thought herself inferior to anyone despite her obvious low status. This caused her to look straight in the eyes of any man, no matter his position. Her face was heart shaped and rosy blush usually veiled her cheeks, sweet lips and eyes with thick black lashes – a mere flutter of her eyelid could make any guy to fall at her feet. Her hair was golden and had the ability to cascade in loose waves down her back, but that almost never happened, as she often braided it into a practical braid that wouldn't bother her in her housework.

The sun was high in the sky. The road had passed through lanky trees which casted long shadows, and she remembered it was a sign that they are approaching the castle. Where her groom was awaiting her. She did not want to think of him, but found that she couldn't refrain from doing just so.

The groom was a mystery to her; he was the solitary count that no man in St. Hubert has ever laid eyes upon. Rumors spread, as they do, attempting to explain his absence from the town. They said he was a misanthropist, or condescending toward the town's people who weren't even close to his status. It has always seemed absurd to her, seeing as Lord Morel and his wife were quite high-leveled. And there was another rumor that everybody knew to have actual foundation: they said the reason to his solitude was his **appearance**.

The rumors were divided by different opinions. Some claimed he was hunchbacked, others claimed he was just plain ugly, and some said he had a terrible unimaginable grotesque. There was also a rumor calming he looked like some animal but it was, in her opinion, entirely unrealistic. She frequently rolled her eyes over this type of rumors.

In any case, she was ought to wonder why would a rich count should look for a wife in such an odd way. He could have come down from his isolated castle, stay at House Morel at St. Hubert, and search for a proper wife. Or even, if he was ugly as rumored, send a messenger to choose a bride.

Instead, there was the contract.

The contract was vaguely but widely known in town, yet no one ever mentioned it until a few years ago. For obvious reasons, people preferred to forget.

* * *

She was nearing fifteen years of age when she first heard about the contract. She returned at noon from the market, with a basket full of roots, which she had intended to plant in the patch behind House Morel. She came through the main entrance and passed by the drawing room on the way to the kitchen, where the door to the back was. She halted to a stop at the entrance of the drawing room, as she heard exited voices of her lady, Madame Morel, in the middle of a heated conversation with her best friend.

"…And only now he remembered?!" Madame Morel called dramatically.

"Madeleine," her friend reprimanded, "I agree with you that this demand was a surprise, it came as a surprise to all of us, but if you were to think about it you'll see we could have predicted it on our own - if we could bother to check the contract from time to time. My husband told me about the clauses in the contract, there is no divergence from protocol in this current demand..."

"Yes, I have heard all about these conditions." The lady said with a scorn. "upon reaching twenty springs of the Count Fitzroy, the townspeople of St. Hubert will offer him one of the town's single girls, who is of the appropriate age," the Lord's wife stressed in a mocking voice: "to _marry_ him. If for three whole years there won't be found any suitable girl that will marry the Count..."

The young girl approached the drawing room during the exchange, in order to hear better, and eventually found herself standing inside the room. Her curiosity pushed her to intervene in the conversation.

"What? What happens if not?"

"Rose!"

The Lord's wife gave her a stern look for intervening in a conversation of others. "Don't you have more important things to do than listen to gossip?" she asked firmly, however Rose was not deterred.

Madame Morel was a bit condescending, but she had never been tough on her. Rose was like a daughter to her. Either way there was no need of the lady to be too strict, seeing as Rose had a highly developed sense of responsibility. Thus the jobs that needed to be done were always accounted for.

Rose waited quietly for the lady to continue, and Madeleine gave in.

"He would remove his protection off the town." Madame Morel told the girl.

**Oh**. Rose nodded gratefully and walked away from the two women, out of the living room and to the kitchen, her original destination from earlier. As she stepped out of the back door she was already busy with thoughts of the strange contract and the sellswordsguarding the town – under the Count commands, apparently. She thought, **this explains why he can make demands towards the town**.

But it did not explain many other things.

* * *

The subject occupied her thoughts much more than she intended. She tried to fathom how this situation came to be in the first place, but it seemed that no one actually remembered when the contract was written or what the circumstances were. All she could do was wonder how might the town cope with the peculiar requirements.

As she hurried across the streets of St. Hubert, Rose detected groups of girls talking among themselves at the well or in the market; to her regret, she had no time to stop, and therefore was never able to befriend anyone. Besides, since her friend demise there wasn't any more room for new friends. Still she observed them so as to evaluate their opinion about the contract. Though the general mood was of curiosity and interest, Rose knew no girl thought herself an actual possibility.

None of them wanted to marry a man they had never seen in their lives – and such an ugly one at that! Truly, marriages were often arranged by parents, but then the bride and groom were always to meet at least once before the deal was closed. Agreeing to a pig in a poke was simply unreasonable. One after the other, the girls found ways to evade the terms of the contract: quite a few married the first man that proposed. Others were sent out of town to live with relatives in other places. When the messenger of the Count came to find out if there were any suggestions, there were far fewer young women in St. Hubert that were suitable for marriage...

The Messenger came once a year, always in the middle of the summer festivities. On the first time he came he asked the Town Council if there were any suggestions; there was none. The next year the excuses were already fixed: no girl was fitting for the noble Count, or agreeable to the proposal, and even so there was still another whole year until the Count will remove his protection.

A few months before the summer festivities of the third year the Council realized that in the absence of a suitable single girl, the problem was worsen and it called for an emergent solution. Rose understood this just as well.

While the Council tried to offer gifts and compensations to the girl that would agree (and mostly to her family), Rose began negotiating with herself.

She saw more and more serious and grim faces throughout the small town. People no longer held cheap the contract or for that matter anything else that seemed trivial. Rose had seen girls trying to guess who would be interested in marrying the Count, and fathers who tried to persuade their daughters to agree, but each girl that was considered an option did not consent. They had the sense that something was wrong.

Rose felt practically alone in the town. Her parents disappeared and no one had heard from them for five years, even if not by their intention - Rose knew that they would never abandon her on her own knowingly. They loved her. Except for her friend that left her for the damned disease, only the Lord and his wife knew her (and their son, when he was home). She had no proposals. She wasn't aware of it, but the boys of the town used to follow her with their eyes only from a distance, as they were too anxious to approach her. In their eyes she was as a beautiful image that was not for the touching.

In light of all this she asked herself what does she has to lose. She had no parents; no friends; no suitors, and she was only a simple servant that will probably remain so for many more years. In her opinion, the situation could only get better. Sometimes she tried to imagine what would her life be as the wife of a count: she knew that her time will be her own, as she had known the Lord's wife was. She figured he would want her to have his children (what else could a man want from a wife), but that was fine with her, because she wanted children too. The rest of the time she could do whatever she wished, maybe even read books.

She loved reading books since the first time she had learned it from her father, but ever since she worked at the Morels' she wished she had more time to do so. The idea had great allure for her.

As the summer festivities drew near, the town grew less and less cheerful than ever. By this time, her marrying the Count seemed less madness and more as a possibility. Therefore Rose found herself one day asking madam Morel to bring her offer to the Council.

Initially, the Lady was shocked and surprised. Then she tried to convince her that it was a bad idea to offer herself, and that she shouldn't do anything reckless. But Rose had thought about everything: She was a lass of eighteen, and already considered the matter rather seriously. She had a sensible answer to any objection that the Lady presented her with.

Eventually the madam stopped objecting and passed the offer on, and the entire Council assembled at House Morel to speak with the girl.

It was a strange day at House Morel when elders of the Council sat in the living room, crowded as they were numerous. They stared at the beautiful young girl who worked for the Lord, who was standing up proudly while offering herself as a match for the Count, in order to save the town. She amusingly took notice how most of them never paid her any attention before, and never knew she even existed, as she was only a servant.

To her surprise, most of what they said was in order to persuade her to change her mind. Although the Council members wanted to protect their town, they preferred to find another way – a way that won't require sacrificing of even one of the daughters of the town.

'We will find someone else' they said at first. 'We will think of another way' they tried to persuade when it didn't help. But she believed they could find no way to overcome a signed and sealed contract. One of the old men asked her anxiously if she knew what marriage meant. She replied by yes, and no one offered to make sure that she did. The Madam was different in that she took note to herself to talk to Rose on that matter.

When they saw she was determined, there was no other option but to agree. In lack of any other option the Head Council described to her the conditions of the Count in the contract: as soon as the messenger would come to town she will go with him to the castle of the Count, and the wedding will take place at the castle. There were a couple of other small things that didn't plague her mind, about the husband's duties to take care of all of her needs. It sounded completely reasonable to her.

On the other hand the Lord (who was also a member of the Council) told her what the gifts promised by the Council were, jewelry and various other artifacts. Moreover, the best dressmaker in town would sew for Rose a wardrobe appropriate for a Countess, or at least the Count's bride. Rose was happy to hear that she won't go to the Count in poverty, like the simple maid she really was.

Rose recalled those days while she looked at the changing landscape outside the carriage window. She wasn't unafraid; in fact the fear filled her heart the whole time, from the moment the Council agreed to her offer, and throughout all the preparations.

The dressmaker measured her body and sewed beautiful dresses of rich fabrics she never dreamed she would wear. The gifts promised by the Council were packed in suitcases, as well as gifts from some of the town's people who felt grateful. Girls who never spoke to her came up to say goodbye in tears. They all felt like they were sacrificing to the gods, and not merely sending her to be married. Rose thanked them all gracefully, and promised repeatedly that she wasn't upset with anyone. She didn't want them to mourn her too much and their sincere concern touched her.

On the day the messenger appeared in his carriage, madam Morel asked to speak with Rose alone before she leaves. The things she had told her about the husband's duties to his wife opened her eyes, and at the same time made her exceedingly anxious. Once the Lady saw the surprise and worry on Rose's face, she regretted not telling her about these things before. Only then she realized that it might have convinced the girl to change her mind. Rose calmed her, saying that it wasn't like that at all. But the truth was that her fears grew with the knowledge, and her stomach turned unpleasantly every time she thought about it.

The carriage came to a halt in a jolt. Rose peeked out the window and saw the reason: they reached the castle.

* * *

The castle rose high above them, and was bursting with multiple towers and lengthy windows. She estimated it was approximately three times bigger than House Morel, the biggest mansion in town. The thing that attracted her attention even more than the outsized castle, was the garden through which they passed.

She got out of the carriage, smoothing her hand over the green dress she was wearing. It was a simple shaped green dress, with a flowery pattern around the neckline and sleeves that came down to her elbow. Suddenly she doubted whether the dress was too simple; after all, it _was_ her wedding day. She reminded herself she chose that dress because she liked it right away, and it made her feel at ease. Besides, it was too late to change to anything else. It will have to suffice.

Several servants appeared unexpectedly and took her suitcases to an unknown destination. The coachman, who was in fact the messenger, jumped out and immediately started walking. He strode in a hurry and Rose, trying to keep up with his pace, took a mental note to come back to the garden later, and have a slower and thorough tour. From what she could discern in a brief glance, there were cypresses standing on both sides of the entrance, lots of various other tall trees, and also flowers and shrubs mostly grown wild.

Secretly, she began to plan how she would take care of the garden, up until it would flourish and grow to adorn the castle.

The messenger led her through the main great door, not bothering to use the big knocker. He entered without looking back, and walked into the castle with a long determined stride. He didn't wait for Rose who tried to keep up with his fast speed; his long legs caused her to nearly run after him in order to not lose him.

"The ceremony will take place in the great hall," the messenger commented to her when they marched down the long corridors of the castle. **So soon?** She wanted to respond, but couldn't find the courage to do so.

Eventually the messenger stopped in front of a large door with two torches burning with a soft light on either side of it.

Rose was glad for the pause. Panting, she placed a hand over her heart and breathed in deeply for several moments. Suddenly the door opened, even though the messenger did not try to open on it, and Rose found herself looking at a red-headed girl in maid's clothing that emerged from the door.

"Vlad!" the maid called in a startled tone, and then her gaze turned over to Rose and her whole face lit up. "Is this she?"

"Indeed," the messenger replied. "We were just going to come in." Rose nodded at her, in an attempt to appear more recovered than she felt, all the while trying to catch her breath.

"Wait a second," the maid stopped him. It was clear he was going to take Rose in without delay. The maid checked the young girl from top to bottom and back up again. Rose recognized relief in her eyes, then concern, and then... pity?

"Miss, you look as if you ran just now!" She cried, patting Rose's shoulder. "Well," Rose replied, "Vlad walked... pretty fast." She inhaled deeply. "I'm Rose... pleased to meet you." She did not forget her manners, and she immediately liked that maid, whatever her name was. She had a pleasant face covered with freckles, and was probably close to her thirties, but her mischievous smile made her seem younger.

"Lucinda, you can call me Lucy. Come and sit for a moment, refresh yourself," she pointed a couch that stood not far from the large door.

Rose looked at her gratefully and sat down, while Lucy instructed Vlad to go inside and ask them to wait for the girls. Then she sat down beside her and laid her hand on Rose's hand.

"Miss, what do you know about your future husband?" she asked outright.

"Not much..." Rose was embarrassed to admit, and the maid shook her head, making noises of disapproval.

"That's not good. But I guess you would have much time to spend with him and discover it all for yourself after the wedding. Except... What do you know about his appearance"?

Rose thought for a moment, and then told her about the rumors, and what was her opinion about most of them. Lucy bit her cheek before she exhaled in dissatisfaction. "M'lady, I must tell you something." Rose opened her eyes wide; her curiosity overshadowing momentarily the fact that no one has ever called her m'lady.

"What is it?"

"The master... well, the rumors aren't entirely false. I think he even distributed them himself. His exterior... is not…"

Rose waited patiently when Lucy cleared her throat in discomfort.

"- Human."

"What?"

"He doesn't appear human. In fact, 'animal' would be a pretty good description of him. That is, he doesn't look like any animal you'd see in the woods, but he's pretty beastly, and even though he is somewhat human, well, maybe you should see for yourself." The maid saw the question on Rose's face, and went on:

"I had to warn you beforehand. Make sure you wouldn't faint in front of him. It wouldn't be desirable. Although now that I've seen you, I guess you're not the kind of girl that'd faint."

A million questions spun in Rose's mind and she was unable to decide which one to ask first. Finally she stammered, "I am going to marry a beast?!" she instantly blushed, hoping she didn't sound as silly as she felt.

The maid picked up the shock that emanated from her, and rushed to explain, "Oh no, he's not **actually** a beast. I mean he's not acting like an animal. His inside is human, just like you and me. And he is acting exactly like the Count that he is – it's only his outside that is intimidating. But I'm sure you will soon discover that he a pleasant person." After another thought she added, "And he didn't ask me to tell you that."

Rose did not find the development to her liking, but she did not have the option to withdraw anymore. It was too late, after all she was already in the Count's castle, and she already agreed to give her a hand in marriage. She reminded herself she had done so to save the town. That thought brought back the contract, and caused her to contemplate the nature of a count who writes a contract in order to force someone to marry him. However she had no time to delve into that thought, or even say it out loud, as the red-headed maid got her to her feet. Lucy did her best to smooth Rose's hair and dress, both disheveled from the journey and the run afterwards.

"Well, aren't you lovely...'' the maid murmured as she stroked aside a stubborn lock. "There, you're ready."

She opened the door and waited for her to walk in.

**That's it**, Rose told herself. **Now I'll meet him**. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the door and to her new life.

* * *

Adam has already finished lunch and was standing impatiently in the great hall, when one of the servants informed him that the carriage arrived. The servants behind cleared off the table when he rushed to the window. He wanted a chance to see the carriage that brought Vlad, and the girl who might become his wife.

**Who is she?** He asked himself. Who is the girl that agreed to be a wife of a man whom she has never seen or met, that agreed to do so because of a contract? And what did it say about her?

Since the arrival of the letter from St. Hubert that announced that the girl was found, his sleep was too light and haunted by dreams. Dreams about a girl whose face he did not see, but her golden hair was engraved in his mind. He knew that her hair color was perhaps only a desire of the heart, but he still had a feeling that it was really her.

Rose, she was called. He liked that name.

As was expected from a groom on his wedding day, he was fearful just as Rose was. However his fears were far different than hers, and he wasn't even sure that her fears were greater than his.

The contract was not his idea. It was entirely his mother's doing. The contract was a combination of several coincidences, and a clever use of opportunities. It took place many years ago, when there were countless road bandits, and his mother used the family money to help the small town that was close by – the town of St. Hubert.

He was rather young back then, a boy on the verge of youth, and his mother saw an opportunity to ensure his future. She did not have any inhibitions when it came to him; she was ready to do nearly anything to save him.

He saddened when he thought about her. At present he ruled the great castle on his own and took care for all of its matters; his mother was most of the time only a distant memory. He was sorry she wouldn't be there to meet the girl that perhaps would become his wife.

He watched from distance when Rose got out of the carriage and looked around. He strained to see her face but she was too far away. Still her hair glistened in the sun and his heart jumped. It was truly her.

In his opinion it was a sign.

He followed her with his eyes until she disappeared behind the cypresses surrounding the entry way. After a while that seemed like forever, he turned to his servants. "What's taking them so long to get here?" Lucy, one of the maids, volunteered to go find out. Vlad entered after a minute.

"Sir," Vlad bowed. "Your fiancé is just outside the room."

"Why-" wouldn't she cone in, he wanted to ask, but Vlad was quick to continue.

"Lucy asked to speak with her before she'd come. Besides, sir, I'm afraid I exhausted her," He said in an apology.

"Is she well? What did you do to her?" he was filled with worry. Adam was surprised to hear his own voice, and thought, **I am concerned about her before I ****even ****met her**. He wasn't used to worrying for anyone except for his mother, and it has been so long since he did that too.

"Sir," Vlad raised his hand calmingly, "I was in a hurry to get here, and she is breathless from the walk."

"Oh," Adam thanked him with a look. Vlad was merely a servant, but seeing as the castle consisted of only him and the servants, their relationship was unlike the typical master-servant relationship. He was in need for a friend and Vlad was a close friend ever since he arrived at the castle. He listened to all of his thoughts and knew what was on his mind. The servant understood his current worry.

Adam turned again to stare out of the window. All that was left to do was to wait patiently.

The great hall was meant for dining for the majority of the time, and was respectably fair, adorned with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and vast scenery drawings that decorated the walls. Daylight poured in through the large windows that faced west whenever the curtains were pulled aside – as they were now. In the good old days, his mother told him once, many joyful dances was carried out in there.

Not these days.

The priest that would marry them, if the ceremony shall take place, traveled to the castle from a distant village. Adam didn't want to be insensitive with St. Hubert's people and ask them for a priest. However at the moment the current priest seemed to be displeased with the mission he was given. He sat on the other end of the room and did his best not to look to the Count. Adam didn't care. Apart from the priest, there were a numbered few servants that wanted to witness the matrimony ceremony. But that was all.

Adam's head turned at once when the door opened.

First came in Lucy, and afterwards…

His breath caught and his heart missed a beat. And then beat with doubled speed. His eyes raked over her form hastily, and then once again, slower. His gaze registered her slender figure in the flattering green dress, her golden hair arranged with two green hair pins, and finally her smooth complexion.

**This is not fair, **he thought in distress. **She is too beautiful.**

Her pretty big eyes captured him immediately, and he felt as if he could never stop staring into them. They were deep brown colored, he noticed. Then, in a way that defied all logic, she approached him.

He wanted to reach out to her, touch her, confirm she wasn't a dream, but suppressed the urge. She faced him, examining him closely without a trace of bashfulness. The expression on her upraised face surprised him. He expected fear, even disgust, but her expression held neither. **Curiosity**. He blew out the air that was locked in his lungs.

"Hello Rose."

"Your highness..."

His voice surprised her. It was a voice of a young man, only slightly deeper and… remarkably human. It did not suit his appearance.

Lucy was right to prepare her, but now when she was looking at him, absorbing his peculiar appearance, she thought her fear was overdone.

He was indeed a beast and a man composed.

He stood on two legs, and was one and a half heads higher than her. He wore human cloths, expensive, fancy cloths. Blue well sewn trousers and a tailored jacket with stitching over a ruffled white shirt; it was attire suitable for a count.

At first sight they looked ridiculous to her, covering such an animalistic figure.

His hands were too large, covered in brown fur to his knuckles, the overt parts covered with coarse skin and his fingers ended in sharp looking claws. His legs were thick and his barefoot feet resembled his hands, if somewhat bigger.

His face was… she thought, some kind of a mixture of a wolf and a bear. But he was also somewhat human. The face area wasn't covered with fur and his skin was coarse and rough, similar to his hands. His teeth were yellow and two sharp tips of fangs were showing. His brows bulged, almost shadowing his eyes, but when she got a glimpse of them… she was hooked.

His eyes were bright and as blue as sapphires.

For a moment she couldn't think clearly. When she regained her composure, she realized his eyes reserved his humanity. They were the eyes of a young man and they revealed to her it was not a monster standing in front of her.

And then his voice… she did not know what to make of his voice.

"Adam," he told her.

"Excuse me?" she didn't understand.

"Call me Adam. My first name."

"Oh." And she realized that until now she never knew – and didn't figure – he would have a first name; not the mysterious count, and not the overgrown beast facing her now. Suddenly she realized they were one and the same.

"I guess… after all you're going to be my husband," she said quietly, and no longer could look in his eyes. Instead she lowered her eyes to her hands, fiddling over the green shawl that was covering her shoulders.

"Yes, about that…" he sounded unsure and she raised her eyes in surprise. The beast, the Count, looked around him to make sure none of the servants (and especially the priest) was listening in on them.

"Listen, Rose…" he stopped, enjoying for a brief moment her name on his mouth, then continued in a low voice. "I must tell you. I know you came here to marry me on the account of the contract," he rubbed his brow in a very human gesture, "but I hold no desire to take a wife who was forced to marry me. And I also don't want," he exhaled loudly through his nose, "to force you to do something that you don't wish to do. Therefore… I am letting you go."

"Letting me go? I… I don't understand." whatever did he mean? Did he not go a long way for the sole purpose of fetching a wife? And now he is setting her free?

He began pacing in front of her restlessly. "I'm letting you off the contract. It was not me who wrote it, and until recently it did not occur to me to resist it. But ever since I comprehended that…" he stood and gaped at her. "You can go back. You wouldn't be obliged to marry me. I will keep the protection over the town. Just say the word, and you're free to go." He rubbed his forehead again and she realized how hard it was for him to say that. He meant what he said, but – was not eager to say it. She scanned his face again (trying not to be distracted by his fangs) and realized that he could really free her – if she'd wish for it – but he wanted her to stay. Did he actually want to marry her? Even though he didn't know her?

She assumed that considering his looks, she was probably his only chance to ever wed.

"Do you… want me to go?" she didn't know why she'd asked that, only that his eyes showed vulnerability she never believed such a cruel-looking creature could express. And she knew even though she was trapped in a contract, he offered to let her go. And because he did, she couldn't help but feel her heart expanding inside her chest.

"No," he responded without thinking, and the sincere answer mortified him. This girl… Rose, she made his stomach flip and his blood to run. He didn't know what to do with that. And she was way too young and beautiful to get stuck with him, he reminded himself.

"So why are you letting me go?" she asked, her expression filled with wonder.

"It wouldn't be the right thing to do, to force you to wed me because of a contract. The choice is in your hands," he added, reminding himself she didn't make her choice yet.

"You can sit and think about it," he showed her the chairs near the long dining table that was moved aside to the wall. "I will wait." He walked away from her reluctantly, and went to stand beside the priest.

She watched him walk away and settled in one of the chairs absent-mindedly.

He would let her go. Except he did not want her to. She needed to ask herself what were her feelings.

He intrigued her. Despite his alarming appearance, his inner character shone through the interior layers. Despite being a beast he insisted on being fair. And he was gentle, with his speech and actions.

And she… she left her home because there was no one left for her there. She wanted to save the town since it seemed no one else could have done it – even though now she knew it was pointless.

The truth was, she had no better options.

She considered for the second time all the aspects, as she had done when she considered it for the first time. Only now she was aware of much more variables of the equation.

The Count, Adam (**what a pleasant and unexpected name for a beast!**) became much more mysterious in her eyes, now that she knew why he was hiding away in his castle. But who was he? How did he come to be such an unusual mixture of animal and man? How did he become a count? Her heart drew her to discover the answers to those mysteries. Moreover – her heart wanted to discover _him_.

She had never had a suitor. She didn't get much chances to get to know someone, to find out whether she would like to marry him, and truth be told she regretted it. Actually, there was one guy she liked, but she gave up on him a long time ago.

Lastly there was the issue of the husband's duties, as was explained to her by the Madam. After a long contemplation of the subject, the idea was scary for her exactly as it was before she knew of his beastly look. You could say it was scary either way.

She stopped the rational thinking when she realized what her heart was leaning towards. She didn't think herself particularly brave but now she thought that if she will choose the easy way, the doubts and questions will haunt her forever. 'What could have been?' 'Did I miss something?'

She has chosen.

For better or worse, the choice was made.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! And hopefully there will be more to come soon enough.**

**Tell me if you are interested to know what happened to their names... until then - see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 – Beginnings

Chapter 2 – Beginnings

His eyes were full with hope when she approached him near the priest. She nodded to him once.

"I agree."

His smile was weird but somehow soothing. He gestured to the priest, who began immediately with the ceremony. The latter still avoided looking directly at the Count. The ceremony was rather short and included few declarations from the groom and bride. Finally they exchanged rings to seal the ceremony.

He did not kiss her. As matter of fact, from the moment he slid the ring on her finger he dropped her hand as if it was boiling hot. She wondered about it for exactly a second, before the priest pronounced they were husband and wife, and if they would excuse him he'd like to go back to his village now. He was very rude, in her opinion.

Adam didn't even notice. He gazed with wonder upon the girl that stood in front of him, the woman that was now his wife. "I promise I would do whatever I can to make you happy here," he mumbled, as if he was making a promise to himself. Rose looked surprised but at the same time pleased. "Thank you," she replied softly.

"You… ah… you'd probably like to see your room now, wouldn't you?" he cleared his throat.

"My room?" she wondered. "I thought I was going to live with you.." she trailed off when his brows stuck together and his mouth strained in discontent. "No." The way he said it made her decide to avoid questioning the matter. The question 'why am won't I live with you at the same room' burned in her mind, yet she deliberately ignored it. There were things she wasn't comfortable telling him yet.

"Okay then… yes I'd like to see my room." she tentatively said.

"This way."

The way to the room passed in silence, mostly because both of them didn't know what to say. He wanted to request her to spend the time until dinner with him, but before he mastered the courage to say anything, they arrived to the room. The pair encountered Lucy at the chamber's door – which made Rose realize that she got used to having the cheerful maid around rather quickly.

"Come m'lady, we have many suitcases to unpack, and I would like you to tell me where I should put everything."

"I…" Rose glanced towards Adam, who was discreetly retreating.

"That's alright," he raised his hand. "I can give you some time to accommodate and get settled down. You are invited to dinner at seven. I hope you will find it comfortable in here."

She watched him walk away until he disappeared over a corner, and then entered the room with a sigh. She wasn't expecting what she found when she raised her head again.

"Oh!" she cried.

"I know the style is a bit outdated, but you need to understand, this room was closed for years now and it was opened again especially for you…" Lucy kept on apologizing as she opened the bags, and started taking out dresses and laying them carefully on the bed.

Rose interrupted her. "I had never had a room so big!" she said delighted, and it was the truth. This room could contain her previous room twice, and there would still be space for another bed. It was roomy enough for a widespread bed that was standing next to the wall opposite of the door, a small drawer near the bed, two tall closets, a copper tub and a vanity table with a mirror. There was a fireplace on one side, meant to heat the chamber on winter days. Like the rest of the castle it had a high window shielded in part by a heavy curtain of green fabric, which matched the carpet that covered the floor entirely.

"And it's beautiful…" Rose went on and the maid smiled to herself, pleased to hear the marvel in the girl's voice.

Lucy continued to chatter brightly while she arranged the dresses, and showed Rose where she hanged each one. Then she advised her on which dress to wear for dinner. Rose was glad for the friend she found in Lucy, because even now, when they inspected the different dresses, she felt she could easily talk with her.

The maid helped her new lady wear the pink dress they chose. It was fancier than her simple green dress, with puffed sleeves and a heavy full skirt. Rose was not accustomed to being helped when wearing her clothes, but when it got to dresses with a corset, like the current one, she had no choice. Lucy was tightening the ties of the patterned corset when Rose asked, "What do you know about the Count?"

The maid smiled in feigned innocence. "You'd have to ask him yourself."

* * *

As soon as he got to his room – on just about the other end of the castle – Adam thought, **I could have asked her how her travel was**. He palmed his forehead, frustrated. Usually he had no problem starting a conversation, even though generally he didn't get to meet new people. Yet when it was so important for him – it was as though his brain stopped functioning. He wanted her to like him, desperately so. Part of him wanted it for completely selfish reasons, that had nothing to do with her, but another part just wanted her to look at him and smile.

He wanted his wife to like him. It seemed sensible enough.

That was the reason why, when she sat down to the table in the great dining hall, he asked her right away.

Rose looked at him and decided to postpone the questions she had for some other time. She can have small talks, if that is what he wanted.

"The travel wasn't that long; it's only a day away. We woke up fairly early in the morning…"

"Do you usually wake up early?" he did his best not to show how vital was the question for him.

"Eh, no. Not really. I usually wake up right after the sun rises. I sleep quite deeply, so the lady often had to shake me to awaken me u..." She stopped, embarrassed.

"The lady? Who is she?"

"Lady Morel. You see..." She wondered suddenly how much he knew about her. "I, uh, before I came here, I worked for them. As a..." She cleared her throat, "as a servant." She examined his face for a reaction. Would it bother him that his wife was a servant before?

The only movement in his face was a raised eyebrow. Then he smiled to her scanning. "Is it a problem?" He asked.

"What is?"

"You seemed anxious to tell me you were a servant. Are you... ashamed for that?" The Count clarified.

"No, no... I just, you see, I didn't know what _you'd_ think of it. I mean... did you hear about it before? Was there anything mentioned in the letter from the Council?"

"The Council? Oh no, I'm afraid not. I'd preferred to hear more but they didn't send any details except your name. So, maybe we can... I'd love to hear about you, err, from you."

The situation was bizarre for the both of them; they were married, husband and wife, and here he was asking her to tell him about herself! **Oh well**, she thought, **I better get the best out of the situation**. "What do you want to know?" She asked awkwardly.

"Tell me about your family." The Count suggested.

Rose cleared her throat and began, "My family. Okay. There's not much to tell, as you see - they disappeared."

"Disappeared? Where to?"

She smiled sadly. "They didn't really disappear... I mean, well, I'll start from the beginning. My parents were the best people I knew. Really. The problem was that my father had never found someone to buy his inventions in St. Hubert. Many years ago, when I was quite young, they decided to leave town to another city to try to sell a machine my dad invented. They didn't want to move me around, so they left me at House Morel. Madam Morel agreed to take me in. It was supposed to be a temporary solution, just until they return with more money." She fiddled with the shiny cutlery, moving the fork without actually seeing it. She sighed, remembering what came next. "They never came back."

She took a deep breath, thinking of the longtime waiting, the months that passed, and finally the understanding that they are not coming back.

"There was no letter, and no way to find out where they were. The lady has done her best to comfort me, but she... didn't really remember how to be a mother. After some time I felt guilty for eating and sleeping at their house without any payment. It was after a few years that I had been living there. Their maid was just fired, because..." She cleared her throat again, "they found her with the butcher in one of the rooms of the house." The Count smiled in amusement, and she blushed. "Then I saw my chance to pay my debt to them. It wasn't difficult working there, because their elder son left to attend university in the big city, and only the Lord and his wife was left to live there."

Rose looked at him, and noticed that he was truly taking interest in her words. He looked as if the words coming out of her mouth were the most important thing in the world. She got embarrassed when she realized how much she talked, so she said, "How about you? Do you live here all alone, in this great castle?"

She could see the subject hurt him, and almost regretted asking. "Yes, Rose. It is exactly how it is. Up until you got here…" he smiled at her, "I had lived here by myself, but of course there are the servants too. They aren't so bad once you get to know them." He smiled again, knowing it was more likely for them to say it about him. He added, "My mother passed away couple of years ago."

**You have a mother?** Rose thought with surprise and then was glad she didn't utter the passing thought. Still, it was as if he could hear her thoughts.

"Yes, I had a mother. How did you think I got here?" he asked in mild sarcasm, but he wasn't mad. She opened her mouth to ask for additional details.

"Sir, what would you like to begin with?" asked the servant that suddenly stood near them. He carried in his hand two large trays which held mouth-watering dishes. The abrupt interruption distracted her instantly. She laid her hand on her stomach, realizing she hadn't eaten all day, since the slice of bread of the morning. The food distracted her, and the conversation turned to different directions. She was relieved to see that the embarrassment that accompanied talking to him dissolved gradually, and that he was sincerely taking interest in her, as no one before did. He told her that there was a library in the castle, if she is interested, and of course she said that she was. It was exactly what she had hoped for.

Embarrassment was back to reside in her stomach when the meal was over and she realized it was time to head for the bedroom.

He didn't say anything but she knew what the next step for them was. She tried to ask, "So, will you accompany me back to my room?" But the Count shook his head.

He glanced to the window, toward the sun that already started to set, and told her, "Rose, thank you for the pleasant meal. I'll see you, but I must go now and take care of some important business. If you'll excuse me..." Within moments he has vanished from the hall. She looked after him in distress, but only until Lucy suddenly appeared to her great relief. The maid offered to escort her to her chamber. Rose was grateful for the help, because she no longer remembered the way back to the room. Probably the nervousness caused her to forget, she justified herself, since it was only few hours ago that she was showed the way.

Upon arriving to the room, Lucy pointed at the tub that was filled with hot water just for her. The maid let her bath by herself (after she asked for it), while she took a nightgown out of the closet.

"It's so nice now that you're here, I think you and I will be very good friends. Most of the maids here don't share the same interests as me," Lucy told her when she arranged the sheets of the bed for the night. "While I like cooking, they like to chase after boys..." Lucy smiled in mischievousness.

After she dried herself, the maid helped Rose wear her white nightgown, one of the gifts that Lady Morel gave her. The fabric was light and soft on her skin, and the long fluffy sleeves were gathered at her palms. The material caressed her bare feet when she turned to Lucy. Rose thanked her, trying to ignore her nervous stomach that was flipping repeatedly.

"I had never showered in a heated tab. I like it!" she told Lucy, eyeing the massive tub. It could contain three people at least, she supposed.

The maid smiled and told her, "If you'd like, I can arrange hot water for you every night. You need only to say. It is one of the benefits of being a noble," she sighed. "I wish I had warm water to bath in every night..." the red-headed maid seated her in front of the mirror and brushed her hair with great care. Rose let her, since she knew it was the nobles' way. She will have to get used to somebody else doing her hair and helping her get dressed.

"Aren't you exited for tonight?" Lucy smiled at her in the mirror.

"I, eh… I'm a little nervous." Rose admitted.

"Don't worry," Lucy didn't seem too worried herself. "Everything will be alright in the end, you'll see."

"I'm just trying not to think about it too much." Lucy nodded and decided to divert the conversation to less worrisome matters. "So I gather you like to read?" she offered.

Rose was glad for the distraction.

After she was done, Lucy showed her which cream to apply on her arms and which on her face, and then left the room. Rose was left by herself.

At first she checked the supply of creams and powders on the vanity. It appeared Lucy had provided her with everything she might need. When she was done, she began pacing nervously across the chamber. She looked outside the window as the sun vanished behind the mountains. Afterwards she lit the candle placed on the nightstand. She closed the curtains, thinking it would be best to improve the privacy of the room. As time passed by and the door did not look as if anyone was going to walk through it, she sat down on the bed on a sigh.

She heard soft footsteps outside the room and straightened up in anticipation, eyeing the door. The steps approached nearer and nearer, and when she thought **now he'd open the door **- the footsteps continued to go on and started to fade away. She thought irritably that she didn't know what she was expecting, and _he_ was not coming. The anxieties and thoughts would kill her if he won't get there soon. She went and opened the door, peeking out of it just to be on the safe side. At the end of the corridor she spotted the back of one of the servants carrying something in his hands. She sighed again and went back to sit on the bed.

After a while she figured that if she will be waiting, she could sleep for a bit, and so she slipped under the blankets. She stared for a long moment at the ornate ceiling, and thought that at least she wasn't so anxious anymore, only exhausted. She was very tired after a long day full of new experiences. She closed her eyes, just for a moment, and let sleep sweep her away. She fell asleep long before the candle went off.

When she woke up again, the Sun was shining.

* * *

Rose awakened and stared at the ceiling. **Where am I? What is this room?** The ceiling was covered with a vast painting, with numerous detailed shrubs and flowers. The soft morning light illuminated the room and the colored ceiling. She contracted her eyebrows together, trying to comprehend, her mind still blurry from sleep. The ceiling in her bedchamber was made out of old wood. She was sure of it. And it wasn't so wide, since the room itself was rather small, merely a servants room.

She sat up slowly making the blanket to fall from her shoulders, and looked around. Comprehension downed on her gently, like the morning light spilled out from the window. **I am not in my room at the Morels' ... I am in the castle now.**

The next thought came inevitably: **I am married now**. This particular memory, of the short wedding ceremony on the day before, brought with it all the events that followed, and all of the questions they raised. The Count that was a beast. Friendly Lucy and her new room – far away from her new husband. The calming feeling when they talked at dinner and finally, the questions she did not ask. She furrowed her brow when she remembered what was supposed to happen last night, when she retired to her chamber, and what didn't happen. He didn't come.

**Why didn't he come?** She wasn't sure if she was relieved or worried because of the thought, but one thing she knew – she had to ask him. Maybe she didn't understand this whole marriage arrangement, and she embarrassedly realized they didn't talk at all about their expectations from the marriage, or their intentions. She did not know what he wanted from her, and she also knew that she had to tell him what was on her mind. She sighed once more. They will have to sit and talk about the serious matters.

The door snapped open and in came Lucy. The room was immediately filled with cheer and merriment and Lucy's voice, as if a spirit of energy and alertness entered the chamber. "M'lady! You're awake! Excellent."

"Good morning Lucy…" Rose said, her mind still occupied.

The maid noticed her expression and smiled impishly. "What a night you had..." she winked.

Rose was embarrassed and irate simultaneously, which made her expression awfully odd. "No, not really."

"No?" Lucy was even more surprised than her.

"No. The Count… he never came. I waited on and on, then I went to sleep, and I just woke up this morning."

The maid's brows furrowed together when she considered the news. "That's odd. I didn't think… I mean the Count… well; maybe he had something in mind. You should ask him."

"I know," Rose sighed.

* * *

Rose waited at the dining hall until the Count showed up and greeted her with 'good morning'. She replied politely and got to the point.

"Sir, why didn't you come?" the question came easily out of her mouth, despite the discomfort it caused her. But there wasn't any other way to ask that. The Count sat down next to her.

He understood what she meant. Watching the two servants that served their breakfast, he told her, "Maybe we shouldn't discuss it here."

"If not here, then where?" Rose asked urgently, hoping he would not postpone it too much.

"In the library. I wanted to show it to you, remember? After the meal I could take you there and then we can talk in private… if that is what you want."

"Yes, the library," Rose said slowly. "I do want to see it, and all the books... and then we'll talk."

The meal was still somewhat awkward, especially for two people who just met. The unspoken conversation hanged over both of them, and Rose was a bit impatient to finish her food in order to get to the library. Yet she did her best to listen to his explanations on the Castle history, which could have been rather interesting if she wasn't so occupied at the moment. On her part she told him that her first night in her room pass by in deep sleep, which they agreed was a good thing, and she could tell he was genuinely pleased. She didn't know he was thinking; **it's good that she finds her room comfortable.** **On the other hand, my room could have been even more comfortable for her… **he didn't let the thought show on his face.

Breakfast was over soon enough, and the Count showed her the way to the library. Rose looked around her thinking; **this is a route I'm sure to see many times.** She looked forward for the future where she will get to read as much as she'd like, without any chores that needed to be done.

The library was lovely to her, and Rose strolled into its depth with wide eyes, so as to not miss anything. There were high walls with so many books, shelves on shelves, and long ladders to reach them all. She could read her entire life and never finish. Conveniently, there was a long couch suitable for sitting or lying, in front of a fireplace for the winter.

"Do you read here?" Rose asked the Count, not trying to hide her excitement over the reading room. He smiled at her, her excitement caught up with him. She unconsciously wandered how he managed to smile with two fangs poking from either side of his mouth, and not appear intimidating. For a moment he even looked rather endearing.

"Not really. I read most of my books at my study room. But my mom used to read here…" he pointed at the couch.

Again with his mother. She wanted to know how this woman who gave birth to a beast man looked, but didn't know how to ask him. Then she remembered the conversation they hadn't had yet. She sat heavily on the couch (noting how comfortable it was) and offered him the spot next to her. He refused, preferring to stand.

"So…" she started uncertainly.

"Yes, right. We need to talk…" he sighed. "We didn't discuss important matters before, and it seems we remembered it a bit late…"

"It's not too late." She said quietly.

The count cleared his throat. "Yes. Well… you asked why I didn't come to your room."

"Is this the reason I'm sleeping at another room? Have you no intention to come at all?" she interrupted him abruptly, after the thought suddenly occurred to her.

"No! No…" he replied immediately. "I am not going to distance myself from you… I mean I don't think I would want to… you are a beautiful woman…" his words and thoughts twisted and tangled, and he became perplexed when he realized she probably didn't understand him. Rose waited patiently, trying to make up for her rude interruption before.

"I mean…" he exhaled and called his thoughts to order. "I have every meaning to be your husband. In every sense – if you'd have me… of course. However, and I'm sure you'll agree, we just met…" she nodded. "And we still need to get to know each other. I'd like to get used to having you around, and you to me, before I… come to your room. I prefer that we both feel at ease with each other. And I wouldn't want to force on you something you are not comfortable with…"

Rose nodded her head again, after all it made sense. She appreciated him again for the fair and considerate way he treated her.

"So I thought we'd give us a week… before we go on."

"A week?"

"Yes. A week for you to get accustomed with the castle, your room, and… me, naturally. I'd really rather you to feel here at ease."

Rose smiled; a week was fine by her. It was more than any other man would have done, she was sure. "So in a week you… _will_ come?" she confirmed.

He exhaled again. "If you'd like. And even then… we'll see how it goes. What say you?"

Rose stared at her hands resting on her lap. "I say it is very noble of you, to ask me for my opinion." She said frankly. "And I agree. A week sounds like a good idea."

"Very well, so if that is settled, I wanted to show you…" he started walking away toward one of the walls but she stopped him.

"Wait! Your highness…"

"Adam," he corrected automatically.

"Adam," she repeated. That will take some time to get used to. "We still need to talk…" he came back and waited for her to continue. "We need to talk about our expectation from this marriage. If we're here, and we are married, we should know what the other one is thinking, right?" she watched him hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah, you're right…" he stood before her. "So what are your expectations from our marriage?"

Rose was caught off gourd, and she realized she never really considered the question. "I eh…" she concentrated, "I expect you to be my husband," he nodded, "to provide for me, I mean, the usual things. But what do you expect from me?"

"What do you think I should expect?" he retorted, trying to get what she was aiming for.

"I mean…" she blushed again, the color redder than any of the last times. It annoyed her. **This is your husband! You're going to have to talk to him about it eventually! So pull yourself together!** She berated herself. It helped.

"Would you want me to have your children?" she didn't want to think about it at the moment, but the unwanted picture of a beast shaped child sneaked into her mind. She dismissed the disturbing image right away.

"Children!" he called. It appeared the idea never even crossed his mind, as if he had never heard of it. Finally he said gently, "Rose… children are something I don't allow myself to consider right now. I don't have such expectations, you could say, and maybe it'll be better if we'll talk about it when we are more comfortable with each other. Please don't bother yourself with it right right now. I expect you to… just be with me, and be yourself. That's all I ask."

The things he said touched her heart. She didn't know why he didn't want to think about children, but maybe it was for the same reason she didn't. She felt relieved. Suddenly she felt much closer to him than she thought possible in such short acquaintance. He opened his heart to her, she sensed. She wanted to reach for him, touch his hand, but he turned away from her when she raised.

"And now," he cleared his throat; "I was going to show you which books we have here…" he strode to the shelves. Rose followed him while he showed her around the library. He explained about the shelves ordering, which remained as his mother arranged. The books were organized by genre, then by alphabet. Rose was thrilled to find all of the classic books she always wanted to read.

"I am going to enjoy myself here so much…" she thought out loud, then pulled a book near her to find a book about rare kinds of plants.

"I do hope so. My mom used to spend many hours here. I even found her asleep on the couch sometimes, and had to carry her to bed. Near the end…" his forehead furrowed when he thought back to those times.

"What happened?" she asked, hoping he will grasp what her real question was. She understood from his previous sayings that he used to live with his mother. Her best guess was she passed away for some reason.

"She fell ill… it was tuberculosis, there was nothing I could do. The doctor gave me some herbs to give her to drink, to lessen the pains, but it was all I could do." It still hurt to think of it. He had never felt so helpless in his life, and he sure hoped he will never have to feel like that again. But he didn't want to talk right now on such an upsetting matter.

"Anyway, it was her only refuge near the end, the library - and the garden. She loved to stroll in the garden. On occasions when she found me whenever I had free time, she loved reading to me parts of the books she was fond of." He enjoyed telling her about his mother. **Too bad she didn't get to meet Rose**. But he dared not say what he thought aloud; he already was too exposed. **A little bit at a time,** he thought.

"Is this the reason that nobody takes care of the garden?" She felt very cheeky for asking it; "I'm sorry..." she apologized instantly but he raised his hand to show there was no need for it.

"Yes, you're right. Since she had died I preferred to neglect the garden. But it doesn't have to be like that. I can order the servants..."

""I would love to do it," she said before thinking. He looked at her baffled.

"I mean, I had a small garden back at House Morel..." She raised the book of plants that she still held in her hand. "I would love to bring the garden back to order. Maybe even plant a few patches of new flowers, if you'll approve..." She looked at him expectantly. If only she knew what she was doing to him. When she glanced at him like that, he didn't ever want to disappoint her.

"Of course." He said generously. "The garden is at your disposal. And anything you want." He knew that she probably did not understand how well this sentence expressed his true feelings. **Everything. If you ask for it, it's yours**

Rose smiled at him. Her new life grew clearer and clearer, and the view was most encouraging.

* * *

******AN: **Here it is! The second chapter! I know it's misleading considering the name of the chapter is 'Beginnings'... but still, I hope you liked it…

**This story is actually almost finished; it has about 16 chapters. I only need to translate them to English, so it takes time. But I do my best…**

**R&R! See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Human

Chapter 3 – Human

That day and the day after it, Rose devoted herself to discovering the library on its countless books. She was on her own since the conversation with the Count, when they had come to an understanding that worked for both of them. In the meantime, they met mainly during meals, namely at dinner and breakfast that passed since the decisive conversation. She would have preferred to spend more time with him, but he always seemed to be gone so quickly at the end of the meal, and she didn't know where to. In the meantime it was fine on her part; she wanted the time to examine the library.

The hall full of books was a source of wonder to her. When she began to explore the shelves, she discovered a wide range of genres of books, most of them she didn't even recognized. There were manuals on various matters: from the book about plants she had found, through simple and complicated food recipes, and to a medical book that tells which medication is appropriate for what purpose, and how much. There were also profound nonfictional books of well-known ancient philosophers, as well as modern philosophers discussing matters of theology and morality. Finally, there were her fiction books that were her favorite – drama novels, adventure books and thrillers.

Rose gathered the books that caught her eye in her arms, and when she had no more room on her hands she began placing them next to the couch. At some point there were three towering piles near the couch, and when she laid another book atop one of them, she decided it will do for now. She took the first book and lied down to read on the couch.

She joyfully lost herself in the story of the book, reading on until dinner time. When Lucy informed her it was time to eat, she didn't believe the time has passed so fast. And during dinner, when she told him about the book she was reading, the Count seemed amused as well when it became clear that she read uninterruptedly since the morning.

The next day she went straight to the library and read until she finished another book, and then started a new one. And so on the next day. But when she lifted her head from a book after some time, she realized that a feeling of emptiness was beginning to collect at the bottom of her stomach. Surely reading was much fun by itself, but it wasn't enough. Far from it.

She sighed and decided that life dedicated to reading only was not for her. **I guess I should start looking into what I'm going to do with the garden**.

She put down the book in her hand and turned determinedly to search for an exit for the garden. Instead, she found the Count.

Rose turned over a bend of the corridor and found a small room on her right, smaller then her bedroom. She noticed the Count sitting in it and took a snap decision to enter. Inside she discovered a study with a desk, two chairs and shelves laden with books alongside the walls. The Count was bent over the desk with a pen in his large hand, reading a long paper that was mostly covered in black ink writing. When she came in he lifted his head and looked at her surprised.

"Rose!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah..." She looked around hesitantly. "Looking for the garden?"

"Would you want me to show you the way?"

**Why not?** "I would love to..." She asked, looking around, "What is this room?" she gestured to the walls.

"This is my study."

"Oh. And… what are you doing here?" She felt as if she was inquiring him. Their conversations were not of yet entirely smooth, even though they felt more at ease with each other.

"I just…" he started and then said, straightening his shoulders, "You know what, why not I tell you on the way?"

They went down a corridor full of portraits, then down another one before arriving to the exit. The Count told her in the meantime about his work, mainly what he did in the study. "I'm going through the accounts of the castle and other lands I own. There are much account books and many reports of leased lands, and I see that everything goes smoothly and that there aren't any problems."

"Really?" She murmured. "I didn't think..." She felt too silly to continue.

"What?" He encouraged her.

"I didn't think that nobles do anything, anything at all. That is - you're a count, right? I thought that counts pass their time in luxuries, and go to balls all the time…" She fell silent, having heard how ludicrous that sounded.

"Yes, you're right. I guess I'm, eh, not like the other counts…" He shoved the wooden door entry to the garden. Rose noticed that this door was not as big as the main entry door, but it was as wide, and arched-top.

When they stepped together through the wild bushes, the Count continued. "I think you're right. Other nobles at my position, most of them live in castles near the city or inside the city. They can enjoy balls and salon meetings there. Me on the other hand... Well, in my state, I can't meet with anyone. I have been living here since I remember myself. Just me and my mother."

"What about your father?" She asked without thinking. She wanted to delve into the garden and all the things that needed to be done in it, but she found herself very much interested in his words. Every sentence he spoke provoked countless other questions.

"He got killed when I was very young. It was during a battle. He was not the pure kind of noble, my mom told me. He was a commander, sent by the king to collect taxes, and my father brought them to him by his sword. I'm not proud of it."

Rose looked at him curiously. **Who is this man?** She didn't think at all the Count would be like that - so... normal, and not snobbish at all. A thought occurred to her, and she asked, "It didn't bother you that you don't have a father?"

"Are you not bothered that you don't have parents?" He asked in response, causing her to see how straight forward the question was. She started to defend herself.

"Well I'm not..." She regained her composure. "I guess I somewhat did... but Madam Madeleine was good to me. And I think... I guess I had to grow up fast. I always handled myself, because my father wasn't able to support us. I helped my mother to take care of a one of St. Hubert Council member's mother. We helped her in things her daughter would have done, if she had one. So I learned to clean the house, I learned to buy groceries on the market, and even how to repair clothes."

"It probably helped you afterwards, when you worked for Lord Morel."

"Yes, that's right, it helped a lot. I knew a lot about home maintenance. Many times more than Madam Madeleine herself..." She smiled, recalling the things she had to do; things that the lady didn't even imagine needed to be done.

"Well, I hope you're glad you don't have to do it here."

"I am, I do... I mean, I thought I'd love to be here and not do anything, aside from reading, but—" she raised her hands in a sign of despair. "It doesn't work. I have to do something. That's why I was searching for the garden." She shook her head and admitted in a low voice, "The truth is, Adam, I think I'm going crazy with boredom..."

He laughed, and she was surprised to discover how much she liked the sound. "Going crazy, huh? Well, we'll find you what to do. I don't know how I would manage either if I didn't have my duties to do..."

"What are you doing in your spare time?" She asked curiously. Without noticing they've already strode across most of the garden, and now they reached a shapeless hedges that probably grew wild.

"As you have already seen, most of the time I work on the account books. In addition I receive reports from the farmers and my inspectors about the condition of the lands and issues that need a solution only I can provide. I would have received them in the castle if I wasn't afraid my exterior appearance would frighten them. Thusly I have a messenger that passes through all the lands and collect reports, and he provides weekly reports to me." He paused to think.

"I practice martial arts with Vlad. It was something my mother insisted on. And occasionally I go hunting to provide meat for the people of the castle. We hunt in areas that belong to me, of course. When I have some free time, I read a little."

She remembered what he told her about his mother. "Where do you read?"

"Usually I sit on the couch in the library. But if you'll be there when I'd want to read, I guess I could bring another couch or something similar…"

"I will like that. We could read together."

Their smiles were mutual, and Adam felt like he couldn't look at her for much longer without trying to touch her, so he diverted his eyes in haste. Then he noticed where they stood. "A-ha! We are at the maze."

"Maze! You mean – labyrinth?" She moved closer to the hedge and peered over the edge. As expected, she saw behind it another hedge that was in desperate need of pruning, but there was no mistaking: there was a path that split and led into the labyrinth. She has heard only the wealthiest nobles had a real labyrinth, which was a source of entertainment for the nobles and their guests. She never thought she'd see one with her own eyes.

"Definitely...one of the gardeners proposed the idea to my mom and she was very enthusiastic about it. As a kid I got lost here many times. Eventually I learned to know every trail and dead-end. I can no longer get lost in here."

Scanning the wall that grew out of it straight shape, her brain has already started to work and she thought, **prune, water, find the right path.**

Those were the things she will have to do at the maze. And not only there.

"Do you still have gardeners?" She asked him.

"Not exactly. But say the word and I will order every available servant to do as you say. Do you want me to show you the way inside the maze...?" He wasn't sure if he wanted her to agree, and if she would agree, whether it was a good idea.

She glanced to the entry. "Maybe some other time. After I'd take care of the garden. But I'd still like you to walk with me some more. What do you say…?" She smiled at him shyly. He thought about the account pages that awaited him and knew they would have to lengthen their wait. He wanted with all his might to just walk with his wife in the garden. Nothing was more important at the moment.

He smiled back. "I guess it would be okay."

"Would you mind if I tell you what I think to do with the garden...?" She asked when they started to walk away.

"I would love to."

They strolled for an hour, in pleasant conversation, as she showed him what needs attention and what she thought to change. She did not want to make the garden into something entirely different from what it was when his mother cultivated it, but he encouraged her whenever she told him what she would have liked. At the end of the tour she already had a list of things that needed to be done. There were flowers she wanted to plant, trees to restrain, and numerous shrubs to trim and get back to a civilized shape. Adam enjoyed seeing how speaking about restoring the garden lit her eyes. He wrote a mental reminder to take care of the things she wanted to do.

The following day, she returned to the garden with Lucy, along with some servants and tools, and Rose showed them what she thought to treat. They were not professional gardeners, so she needed to demonstrate first what she wanted to do and the correct way to use the tools. It was not easy at all in the beautiful dress she wore. She mused that she'll need to wear a simpler and more fitting dress. Lucy could help her find such a dress.

The maid and her lady sat down to rest under one of the trees. The two women looked at the servants that began with the initial clearing, which involved cleaning up all the foliage, autumn leaves that accumulated in past autumns since the lady of the castle passed away. Lucy gave her a critical scrutiny.

"M'lady, I'm sorry if I'm being too cheeky, but being in the sun for so long, it wouldn't do good for your fair beautiful skin."

"Lucy, the sun is just fine…"

"No it's not; I can already see your nose is getting red."

Rose chuckled. If she feared at first that she'd feel uncomfortable with the servants treating her with aloofness, the concern soon dissipated. Lucy always told her exactly what she thought.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I have to wear a wide brimmed hat next time I come here."

"I sure hope it won't be every day..." Lucy said. "It is improper for a count's wife to be running around in a garden. What will the neighbors say?" She groaned and corrected herself, "Well, maybe not the neighbors, but what will the servants say?"

"What will they say?" Rose raised an amused eyebrow. "You are the one that's supposed to know."

"It's true. I do know. And that is exactly what they will say: they'll gossip behind your back that you have no idea how a noble is supposed to behave, and cutie pie, I'll be the first to gossip." Lucy countered. "You ought to find something else to do besides this unkempt garden."

"It won't be unkempt once I'm finished with it..." Rose looked over the dirt and grass that began to be revealed from under the leaves cleared by the servants. "But what else can I do? I tried reading..." she mentioned.

"Yes, I saw." The red-headed maid was reflective for a moment. "You know what? You need to engage in what ladies do when they want to be productive."

"And what is that?" Rose asked. "Madam Morel didn't do much when I worked there."

"Well, Madam Morel is not a very good example. She is a country lady, not like in the big city. I am sure that she has absolutely no class. But I worked once in the city, and I have seen what they do, those gentle ladies, who want to keep their skin white and suave."

"What? Don't leave me hanging..."

"I'll tell you what: they embroider."

Rose considered it for a couple of moments. "I have never embroidered before. Never had the time. I don't know how to," she pointed out.

Lucy smiled a knowing smile. "No problem: I'll teach you. I like embroidering. If you let me, I can teach you the prettiest patterns I know, and I'm pretty talented, even if I say so myself. And after that, who knows…" Lucy got lost in her thoughts and Rose gazed at her fondly.

"That sounds nice. I guess I'd like to study some embroidering. And it could be useful too, right?"

The maid smiled. "Very well. So it's determined. We'll start tomorrow."

After that the weak passed faster then she expected. She read books, worked at the garden, sat with Lucy to learn to embroider, and most importantly – got to know her husband.

They met mainly at mealtime, but had also lead strolls in the castle and around it, so that she knows the area better.

Rose used the opportunity to get to know him better. She got to know a man – in a body of a beast– who was more noble and good than most men she knew in St. Hubert. He loved his mother. He never seemed angry that she kept him away from people, when she put him in the far-off castle; instead he was filled with good memories of her. Rose reckoned she was the one that made him the man he grew to be. He took care of the farmers who leased his lands. He knew his servants and never raised his voice with them, even when they made mistakes. He made her feel respected and considered when back in town no one ever asked for her opinion. And in a way, all this made her ten times more nervous and anxious at the end of the week, even more than she was on her first night there.

* * *

Rose was taking a long shower to calm her nerves. She drew deep breaths while Lucy brushed her hair, resembling the first night.

"It's today, right? Are you nervous?" Lucy asked lightly.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I don't know whether to be nervous…" Rose scanned her face in the mirror.

"What did the master say? Did you two talk about it at all?"

"Yes. Yes," she confirmed for her own benefit. It was a good thing that they talked about it. Not like last time. "He told me that I have no reason to be nervous, that he doesn't expect anything from me." She sighed. "He is so thoughtful." Lucy smiled a satisfied smile.

"But I still don't know what to think... I'm just so nervous. Lucy, he'll be here tonight! The sheer thought makes my stomach flip over." She pressed her hand to her middle.

"Honey, if the master says you don't need to worry, then there's nothing to worry about. The master is wise; he knows what he's talking about. If he doesn't expect anything, just remember that _you_ decide what you want to happen. Okay?" She asked, trying to get a response from her Lady when the latter seemed lost in her thoughts - and in her worries - Lucy was sure of it.

Rose exhaled. "Okay. You're right. I get to decide. It will be fine. Besides, it's just Adam." Her stomach flipped again and she covered her face. "Lucy, it's Adam! He'll be here tonight!"

Lucy tried not to laugh when she stopped moving the brush down Rose's golden hair, and hugged her shoulders. "I know, I know... it'll be fine. In any case, tell him what you think, what you feel. The most important thing is that you two won't grow distant because of things you didn't say. You hear me?" Rose peeked between her fingers and nodded. She was glad she didn't have to deal with these thoughts all alone.

"Lucy, thank you. I really appreciate you being here, and advising me."

"Don't mention it. There is nothing more important to me than your happiness, m'lady." Lucy opened her arms wide and smiled her signature mischievous smile. "Maybe except for the master's happiness, to be honest."

Then Lucy left and Rose was alone in her room. Similarly to last time, she tried to calm her nerves by pacing. After a while she decided it was best to wait in bed, and maybe she would even calm a little. She didn't bother to turn off the candle this time.

* * *

Rose woke up in the dark. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep, but realized she woke up because some rustles she had heard. She recognized the sound: they were heavy footsteps on the carpet.

"Adam?" She whispered as she heard the footsteps approaching her bed.

"Yes..." He answered quietly, and she felt the bed sinking beside her. Her heart raced and her breathing rushed. He drew the covers and lied underneath it on the other side of the bed.

"I thought... I thought you wouldn't show up again..." She said quietly.

"I needed some time. I apologize if I disappointed or worried you."

"No, it's okay… You - you're here now." She said, trying to see him in the dark, but she didn't see anything. The candle went out long ago, the curtains covered the window entirely and moonlight entered barely over the thick fabric and lit only the ceiling. She turned around to lie sideways, and narrowed her eyes trying to see.

"I am here." He agreed. She smiled, realizing that he sounded as nervous as she felt. "You're stressed too?" She asked quietly. "What have you got to worry about..?"

He said softly, "Yes, I am worried. I don't want to scare you off. But I'll say it again: I don't expect anything of you. Do not worry." He too acknowledged the anxiety in her voice. She smiled as she thought again how he cared about her welfare, all the while being restless himself.

They lay side by side in thick silence, and she tried to look at what she thought to be his face on the pillow next to her. To her dismay she didn't see anything, so she compromised on imagining his animalistic face in front of her. It was a face she learned to know, and not to shy away from. But there were still some things that made her flinch when she thought about them; things like kissing. His teeth worried her the most. Not to mention the lips. She preferred to think about other things now, like the pleasant understanding that was between them, even without saying a word.

After some time without breaking the silence, he asked hesitantly: "Is it okay if I, eh… hold your hand?"

That was fine with her. He hardly touched her since the wedding, let alone held her hand. She didn't understand why he stayed away from her, but now when he finally wanted to do it she was glad. "Of course."

He maneuvered himself under the covers, settling closer to her, and then gently grabbed her hand. His hand was gentle and large, and far more pleasant than she anticipated, but when she covered their interwoven hands with her other hand, she realized something strange: it wasn't covered in fur. Nor were the nails dangerously sharp.

His hand was completely human!

She dropped her hand from his and pulled away from him as if she was burned. "What is this? Who are you?"

"No! Don't go away, Rose..."

"You're not Adam! I felt your hand!" She felt betrayed, deceived; she didn't know what to feel. **Who is this? Why isn't it Adam? Where is he?** "Who are you?" She repeated.

"I am Adam. Rose, listen..." He tried to say.

"How can you be Adam if your hand is not the hand of Adam? I know how it is supposed to feel. You don't even have sharp nails!" She accused him but felt ridiculous. She sat up angrily, as feelings she did not understand whirled inside her.

"I am Adam, I assure you, Rose…" He sat up as well. "Listen, I know it's hard to believe…"

"Yes?" Her voice was harsh.

"I'm sorry... I should have told you before. I didn't know how to do it…"

"What? You're actually human? You expect me to believe that? How can I even know you are Adam?" She asked but a small voice in her mind said: **you didn't suspect anything, because it's his voice. You recognized him. Give him a chance to explain.**

"Rose, please forgive me..." He begged.

"Tell me what you needed to tell me." She said firmly.

"I... You're right... I am human. These are my life. Monster by day, man by night. Ever since I can remember myself. I didn't know how to tell you." He exhaled and then continued. "I'm so sorry. It was stupid. I should have told you right away. But I didn't know how to make you believe me, until you meet me at night…"

"And you couldn't meet me at night until you came to my room?" She asked in mild ire, still not at peace.

"Exactly. There are other things you don't know. But not now. What's important is that you know I'm not lying to you. It's true. I'm Adam, your husband, and at night I return to my true form, to my human body."

"How can I believe you, that you really are Adam, and not some servant Adam sent to take his place?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"I would never do that!" He swore immediately. "To send to you another man... I would have killed him before I'd do such thing..." She heard in his voice the idea angered him. He sounded as if he was jealous of that imaginary man.

"Rose… Is it really so hard to believe?" He begged again.

He was right. She had seen him as a beast, which was amazing and strange on its own. To see an animal like this, running around and speaking like a human, it could make anyone believe in magic. To believe in a creature which is a beast at day and man at night – it wasn't that much of a stretch.

"I guess..." She hesitated. "But I still don't know if I can believe you're Adam."

"Don't you recognize my voice?" He asked.

"I... I thought I did. But I wasn't expecting to hear anyone else."

"And now? Now you recognize?" He tried again.

She closed her eyes. "Yes, actually I do." She didn't let him go on. "What if you're just a good impressionist?"

"-I'm not. Believe me. You should know me better by now. I wouldn't let any other man enter your room…" He paused and she heard well how the idea made his blood boil. "Never. Rose… What can I say to convince you?"

She thought about his question. What _would_ convince her? Maybe if he will tell her something that only Adam could know. A thought occurred to her.

"What did you tell me when we first met?"

He concentrated on that, glad she found something that could help him. "'Hello Rose?' No, wait, you mean after that. I told you... that I let you go, because I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." He waited quietly for her response. Hoped unreservedly it will do. He should have thought about that before, he admonished himself now, but the thought that she wouldn't believe him never crossed his mind. How could he know she will suspect him another man?

Rose was quiet for a long time, when she processed his answer. It was correct, and no one else was able to know what he told her, because Adam made sure nobody was listening in on them. The servants didn't know he intended to release her. And other people… She didn't know about no one else who could know that. It was Adam, then. He was human. If so, most of the concerns that weighed on her since she discovered he was a beast were irrelevant. But she found it difficult to believe that her worries could truly be solved so quickly.

Adam interpreted her silence correctly, as incapability to accept his answer. "Rose, listen, if you want I can tell you other things I told you... Or things you said to me... anything. What did I say about children? I don't think about that right now. And you, you were afraid to tell me that you were a servant because you assumed it will bother me. Yesterday I showed you the direct route from the beginning of the maze to the end, and in the middle of the path you told me that if we'd get lost in the maze you prefer not to eat me to survive. Because you read it in some strange book about people who were lost in the desert…" He paused, as she did not respond.

"Does it even matter?" He asked quietly. "I'm sorry. If you want me to go, I'll go. I certainly regret I wasn't wiser…"

Rose realized she had to say something. "No, I, uh.. I think - I don't want you to go. I mean... I want to believe you... and all these things... You wouldn't know them if you weren't Adam. But you need to understand. I have to change now everything I thought, about you and about our marriage..."

Adam sighed. "I am sorry. I should have told you before. You probably think now that you don't want to be with a husband that hides from you things like that..."

"No, no. I'm actually, uh... glad. That is, I'm relieved…" She blushed at the blatant confession and wished it didn't insult him. Thankfully, he didn't sound offended.

"You're glad I'm... not a beast?" He asked hesitantly, allowing himself to get closer to her on the bed.

She was silent for a moment, and then decided he probably wouldn't be offended by her answer. "Yes. I... You could say that many of my worries have been dissolved, worries I didn't even know how to deal with… If you are really the Count –"

"-And I am."

"Then I guess we can move on with… whatever you intended to do tonight." She stopped, blushing, and had to explain herself. "I mean... I don't really know about these things... I trust you could, eh... be my guide."

He was glad to hear her say it. If he had any concerns before, now she erased them, when she proved her innocence. "I didn't intend to do anything," he said quickly. "Really. I only thought... we'd go to sleep. I mean, this is the first time you met me in my true body, and we both still don't know each other very well… We can go slowly, step by step. Start by sleeping in the same bed. What do you say? You must be tired…" He found her hand in the dark and held her gently, expecting to see if she'd reject him. She didn't do anything, and he believed it a good sign.

"Yeah, I am a little tired…" She murmured. She wanted to believe him, and what he told her just now made her believe even more. It was Adam who treated her with kindness and chivalry, and didn't take her for granted for anything. If it was someone else, why would he treat her so? She erased the thought, because she knew her heart has already decided it was him. She let him pull her back to lying on the soft bed beside him.

"Very well, then. Go to sleep, and don't worry. Everything will seem better in the morning." She laid her head on the pillow and sighed as he covered them both. Then he turned to her, and his hand encircled her own in a grip that hinted he never meant to release her. She wanted so much to accept what he said and just enjoy his touch... She was so weary all of a sudden.

Rose closed her eyes and murmured, "Adam..."

"Yes?"

"I think you're right. I'll go to sleep and…" she yawned. "We'll discuss this in the morning. Okay?"

"Very well Rose, whatever you say. Good night.."

His voiced soothed her and soon she was dozing off.

Her heart already believed him. She will see tomorrow if there was anything to worry about.

* * *

She woke up just the once during the night, as her body sensed that something has changed. Initially there were only pleasant feelings of great surrounding warmth; then when her brain slightly cleared, she realized that someone was hugging her. A man. She was never hugged by a man - and her father didn't count. It was... Strange, magnetic and exciting. Her toes tingled and her entire body was filled with strange warmth, generated directly from his arms around her.

Her mind was hazy, and any rational thinking on the identity of the man who held her was gone. Her heart acknowledged it was her husband, and her body had no desire to stay away from him.

She snuggled up close to him, hiding her nose in his neck, breathing his scent deeply into her lungs. She let herself drift back to sleep, on that wave of a pleasant heat that was Adam, hugging her. It was the only right thing in that moment.

* * *

The morning came again, like any other morning before. This time when Rose opened her eyes, she was familiar with the ceiling, having seen it every day for the last week. A moment later Lucy chimed in, along with her usual hustle, and Rose realized several things at once: Adam was in her bed last night. Now he wasn't anymore. And Lucy would be able to confirm that his claim was true.

"Well, M'lady? Was I right that you need not worry?" Lucy picked up the discarded clothes of her Lady from the drawer and started to fold them before taking them for laundry.

"I'm not sure." Rose sat up and gaze at her intensely. "Did you know that the Count becomes human at night?"

Lucy didn't even bother to look at her, let alone appear surprised or embarrassed from the suggestive scolding. "Of course, that's pretty hard to miss. I knew it from the moment I started working here, like every other servant."

"And you didn't think to tell me anything?" Rose frowned.

"What is there to say? That his highness is one of the most handsome men I've ever seen and that all the maids are jealous of you?"

"The maids are jealous of me?" It was a thought she found difficult to believe, but she never really talked to any of the other maids apart from Lucy.

"Yes. Except me, obviously. I'm a married woman. But that doesn't mean I don't have eyes, and I can tell you that the Count is a well-built man and has a face that would make angels weep…" She stopped. "I guess it's inappropriate for me to talk about him like that. I'm will stop now."

Rose was only slightly embarrassed from the description, which was actually very interesting, but her mind caught on something else Lucy said.

"You're a married woman?"

Lucy sighed, and then smirked at her. "Obviously. Do you really think I was going so long without any man trying to capture my heart? Why do you think none of the male servants wouldn't try?" She immediately answered herself: "it's because I'm married."

"Who is your husband?" Rose asked, assuming it was one of the servants. Even though she hasn't seen Lucy talk to any men since she met her.

"He doesn't live in the castle. He decided to leave a few months ago to find his purpose in the big city," Lucy said lightly. It seemed she was already used to the idea, but Rose did not understand how she could manage so long without her husband. Furthermore, she never seemed sad or as if she misses him.

"Don't you love him?" She asked softly, wearing her dress.

"I do! How can I not love my Luke?" Lucy called, offended. "But why are we talking about me? You need to tell me what happened last night." Lucy began to tie the corset of her lady's dress. Rose didn't like the change in the conversation, but the truth was she selfishly wanted to tell Lucy what happened and ask for her opinion, and so she yielded.

"He came after I fell asleep. The candle was off and it was completely dark, so I didn't see him and I don't know if he's as beautiful as you claim…" She started.

"He is the most handsome man I've ever seen, after my Luke," Lucy promised her. Rose paused for a moment, trying to digest the sudden gush about the unknown husband. She supposed Lucy probably preferred to take her mind off of him, so as a result she never talked about him to her. It could explain how Lucy could ever avoid talking about him. She sat down for Lucy to fix her hair, and continued.

"We talked a little, and after a while he asked if he could hold my hand... I agreed, and he placed his hand on mine. Then I felt it - that he's human. I panicked. I didn't know what to think."

"So the master never told you…?" Lucy asked. "Apparently not. I don't understand why… But I'm sure he has his reasons."

Rose nodded and went on. "Well, I didn't know. I thought… well, I assumed he is a beast all the time. It only makes sense. So when I found out that he's human… I thought it was someone else, and I panicked."

Lucy snorted. "Did you really think the master would let some man mess around with you? You probably don't know how things are here in the castle." Lucy explained straight away: "The servants here are full of respect for the master. No one would so much as look at you inappropriately. And if there is anyone stupid enough to want to try anything, on the evening you got here, the master made it clear to everyone that anyone that would try funny stuff, will ultimately face his wrath." Lucy tucked the last curl in place and drew Rose to stand.

"You understand now?"

"Oh…" she did. "Really..?" She realized how foolish she was, and how ignorant. There were so many things she needed to know and didn't. "Well, I suppose I do now... So, ah, he managed to convince me, but I felt that if he really was some other guy, and I let him hug me..." She didn't notice the further information offered, "Then I would be cheating on him. I don't want to betray him… even if he isn't the most normal husband…"

"But it is him. You are not cheating on him. You are not cheating on anyone."

They turned to leave the room. "Yes, I think I understand now. But I still think that - we need to talk."

Lucy nodded in approval. "And you can tell me more about that hug before that.." The maid smiled when she saw the look of guilt on Rose's face. She derived a peculiar pleasure from causing embarrassment to the young countess. The girl would have to embarrass quite a lot before this affair would come to an end, Lucy thought, but it didn't matter as long as it would be a happy ending.

* * *

******AN: **Here it is! Chapter no. 3! Hope you enjoyed it...

**I really like labyrinths, so be sure there will be some future scenes there :)**

**Also, I have to mention that Adam's name in Hebrew (my mother tongue) means 'man' or 'human', which is the only reason I kept his name in my version of B&B. I just love the symbolism… what do you think?**

**R&R! See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4 – Darkness

Chapter 4 – Darkness

Rose sat down in the chair nearest to the head of the table, smiling hesitantly at Adam. His smile was more assured then hers. It was understood; while she hasn't decided yet what she was thinking or feeling, he already had a pretty good idea.

"Good morning Rose. How was your sleep?" The Count asked.

"Good morning." Her forehead furrowed, her doubt rising again. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Certainly. I want to know if last night was alright, if you managed to sleep. I'm sure you're not used to sleep with another person in your bed…" He shrugged.

"Oh, yeah..." It made sense, actually. "I slept well. Thank you. But I'm still not sure I, eh, believe..." She felt uneasy admitting that.

Adam sighed. "Still not believing? Rose, I stand by what I said. I don't know how else to convince you..." He shifted his gaze away from her in sorrow.

"No, you don't have to…" Rose felt guilty, making him feel that way. "Lucy talked to me. She told me that every servant in the castle knows about your, eh, situation…"

"It's true. They can't work here without knowing it." He confirmed.

"So I suppose that if Lucy says so, I have no choice but to believe, although," she hesitated, "could you tell me..." She wasn't sure how to ask this. Finally she decided to get straight to the point. "Did you try to do something more after I fell asleep? Except, umm, hold my hand?"

The look on his face was of something she did not understand; his eyes held hers in a way that she couldn't look away. His pupils dilated and it was as if his eyes became clearer, causing her stomach to tighten. It was a feeling she did not recognize.

"I didn't try anything," he said quietly. "But you probably refer to me hugging you." She nodded almost undetectably, unable to speak.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I didn't notice I was doing it, either. I did it in my sleep.." He wanted to continue but she interrupted him, feeling the need to right the impression she made. "No, no, I wasn't uncomfortable, only... surprised. But it was nice, really."

His smile was worth it. The smile was the thing that finally completed the circle of trust in her mind. She finally decided to stop struggling, and just accept the fact that he had no reason to lie to her. If she wanted to make any progress, she would have to accept the reality. She will have to stop insisting, as she had no more doubt what the truth was.

The truth was, she had the strangest husband out there…

There were still so many questions that needed to be asked. She hoped she will be able to ask them, and furthermore – that they will be the right ones.

* * *

Immediately after breakfast Lucy seated her to learn the art of embroidery. They sat in the room that Lucy has chosen, which had comfortable chairs and a low table that suited their purposes.

Lucy spread the embroidery tools on the table: fabrics, threads and needles, and reached out to Rose a white canvas and a frame. She had to start from scratch, but Rose didn't mind. Despite her bouncy character Lucy was actually a patient teacher and she explained, step by step, how to stretch the fabric over the frame and insert the needle thread. Rose learned.

She concentrated on the tiny stitches for the basic pattern Lucy showed her, and didn't care for time passage, until her stomach growled.

Lucy looked at her surprised, her eyebrows furrowed together. She clicked her tongue. "Well well. Here I am, trying to make a lady out of you all the while neglecting my duties as your maid. How about I tell Amy to get us something to eat?"

Rose shrugged in response. "I'm fine, really. I don't want to stop now." Lucy decided to see that as an agreement and set her stitching on the table. She walked up to the room entry.

"Amy!" Rose heard her calling for a maid who apparently worked just outside of the room. "Be a doll and get us something to eat. Maybe some crackers and tea, perhaps a pie."

Lucy came back to her seat contented, not before she commented to Rose about a crooked stitch.

They sat this way in silence for a few minutes. Rose felt the need to focus on the embroidery in order to get better, before she could talk and handcraft simultaneously. Miraculously, Lucy agreed to keep her mouth shut for a while.

Amy walked into the room with a large tray in hands and started laying things on the table. She was a young girl, about the age of fourteen and was the daughter the chef. Rose knew it because Lucy went to great lengths to tell her about each and every one of the servants, and not because she got to talk to the girl herself. She seemed to prefer staring in awe from safe distance at the master's wife. Lucy insisted that she admired the new lady of the castle. Rose thought it more likely that she was simply scared.

This time was no different from any other time, and Rose tried to pretend to be concentrating successfully on her embroidery so as not to embarrass the girl. A few minutes later, Lucy noticed that the youngster has already finished putting the foods on the table. Yet she still stood there silently, staring uncertainly at the embroidering Countess.

"Amy? Do you need anything?" The redheaded maid asked, raising an eyebrow.

The younger maid jumped and turned to her, her hands fidgeting in insecurity. "Yes. No. I..." She clammed up and this time Rose raised her head to look at her.

"Please, don't shy away from me. You have no reason to be afraid." Rose wondered if Lucy told the other servants that she was a servant too up until recently, and if so – why was Amy so afraid of her still? There was no reason for Lucy not telling them, was there?

"Please forgive me, m'lady..." Amy said in a small voice. Rose smiled at her encouragingly.

"It is fine. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I... yes. You... is it correct that you're… I mean I saw that m'lady..." Rose waited patiently, certain that it was the best way to get the jumpy girl to talk. Lucy, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and went back to her handicraft.

"I saw, umm, that her highness likes to read.." Amy was somewhat able to get herself together.

"It's true. I like to read very much."

"So I was wondering... I mean I know you must have more important things to do… But maybe... I know I'm just a simple maid, but maybe you could..."

Rose thought,** if she's so scared to talk to me, it's a good thing she is able to say **_**anything**_. The young maid was trying hard to look at everything but her lady's eyes. After another pregnant minute she managed to end the sentence in haste. "Can you teach me to read?"

Rose's eyebrows rose in surprise, and lowered again when she smiled. **So that's what it was about**. "You want me to teach you? No problem." Behind Amy's back Rose saw Lucy watching the girl in surprised, and then covering her mouth with a hand to muffle her laughter. Rose looked at her in warning.

"Oh thank you, m'lady. Thank you so much.. I didn't know if it's appropriate, I mean why waste your time on a stupid servant like me…" Amy babbled, the relief visible on her face.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not stupid. And I'd be happy to teach you. Why don't you let me decide for myself how smart you are?"

"Of course. Thank you, thank you. I can't thank you enough… Mom said you probably wouldn't agree, I have to tell her…" She turned to leave the room, but Rose stopped her.

"Wait!" She said when the maid stopped cold. "We didn't decide when. How about you meet me tomorrow at the library? After breakfast?"

"Yes m'lady. Very well. Tomorrow.. Excuse me..." And this time she bowed before leaving, more than once, until she was out of the room.

Lucy finally erupted in laughter. "The poor girl! 'Why waste time on a stupid girl like me'! I'm sure it took a lot of courage…" She shook her head in amusement.

Rose looked amused while she tried to scold her. "It wasn't very nice of you."

Lucy shrugged. "The child adores you. I already told you that. Now you will see for yourself."

"Did you know she doesn't know how to read?"

"Yes. Her mother doesn't have time to teach her, as well as the other maids. And of course to let one of the men teach her is out of the question… I guess it was a smart move to ask you..."

Rose glanced to the entry, then sighed as her stomach growled again, protesting the unplanned fast. She gave in and served herself a cracker. Lucy poured both of them tea.

"But I warn you, m'lady, you may encounter some awkward moments… her mind will be distracted from the closeness to you. Don't be surprised if she only stares at you and doesn't hear a word you say."

"Lucy! I don't think it's going to be like that."

"Why not? Listen to me, this girl thinks you're the most beautiful woman ever was. It's no wonder. She is also certainly not the only one who thinks so."

Rose waved her hand in dismiss. "I'm not that pretty. Maybe I look like a noble, thanks to the hairdos you're styling for me..."

Lucy snickered. "No hairstyle would be able to hide your beautiful face, honey. You have to know the effect you have on the boys."

Rose was honestly surprised. "What effect? And what's so special about my face? I saw myself in the mirror. I never noticed anything special…"

Lucy gazed at her with intensity. "Really? You mean to tell me you haven't noticed the male servants are so eager to serve you the best they can?" Rose shook her head.

"I thought that's how it is with all servants…" She didn't think herself innocent; after all, she was once a servant herself.

Lucy continued as if she wasn't interrupted at all. "And don't even get me started about the master..."

Rose blushed at the mention of the Count. "What? What about him?"

"You mean you don't see the way he looks at you?"

"No... How does he look at me?"

Lucy decided she said too much. "You know what, honey, if you don't know, I won't tell you. Perhaps we should wait a few months. Ask me again then."

"Lucy!" Rose said in protest. "Don't leave me hanging!"

But the maid wasn't going to give in. "My lips are sealed. And you, m'lady, must continue to work on your embroidery."

Rose tried to get a response out of her, but Lucy had already made her mind not to say anything about it, and refused to talk. Finally Rose sighed and went back to embroider, as her friend commanded.

It was harder now to concentrate on stitching; her thoughts revolved on the question Lucy refused to answer. **How does Adam look at me?** Her feelings about the way she wanted him to look at her; those were another thing she tried to figure out.

She will have to look straight in his eyes, if she wants to find the answers to these questions.

She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

The Count came again that night, just after the candle went off. This time she decided to give up and not light it again, since she was too tired. However, once Adam slipped into the bed, she found herself attracted to him like a magnet. When he hugged her to him and hid his face in her hair, she pondered how good it felt to be close to him once again.

"Rose," he murmured. "I guess then that it's okay for me to hug you…" He said that humorously, as there was no other way to interpret the way her body clang to his.

She murmured something unintelligible. He changed his position without leaving her for a moment, laid on his back, his arm around her waist and her head placed on his shoulder.

She was tired. After the embroidering lesson, she went to work in the garden and help the servants hoe the selected patches. However, despite her weariness, she didn't want to go to sleep right away, as she didn't want to waste the time she had with him. So she let her hand on his chest set out on a discovery voyage.

"Is it okay if I..." And to finish the sentence she demonstrated. She moved her hand to his shoulder, then his neck. He quietly hummed something that sounded like consent.

Her hand passed lightly over his 1neck, felt him swallowing, and continued to his face. Jaw… cheeks... nose... She stroked his lips with her fingertips and moved on quickly, her heart pounding. He didn't say anything. She eventually found his forehead and her fingers continued upwards, into the curls that covered his temple. The fact that her husband was human amazed her now, when she finally accepted it, and with no other option she enjoyed discovering what he looked like through touch.

"Are you falling asleep?" She whispered, wondering whether her caresses made him sleepy.

"No..." He replied, not sure how to tell her it was exactly the opposite.

She smiled and sighed, returning her hand to his chest. "I'm sorry. Me... I am sleepy." She admitted on a yawn.

He closed his eyes in pain and opened them again. "You know what... Is it okay if I - try too? You can doze off, I just want to feel your face.."

"Umm," she hummed back. If he wanted to touch her face, she wasn't going to stop him. Even if she didn't understand what for. She knew why she wanted to touch his face - to try and figure out what he looked like. The room was completely dark and she couldn't master the strength to go light the candle. But he, on the other hand, already knew what she looked like...

He brought his hand to her forehead, and took it down her face, holding in his warm hand the side of her face for a minute. She closed her eyes in contentment, knowing that if he keeps that up she will soon drift off.

His hand went down her jaw and then to her neck, his fingers drawing small circles on her skin, causing her skin to tingle in an interesting way. Then he went to the nape of her neck.

She moved her cheek against his shoulder, asking herself how such a firm thing can be so comfortable. Then she tried to speculate how the pajama he wore must look. She didn't feel any buttons, and her cheek laid on a soft, smooth fabric. Her sleepy brain thought: **if my nightgown is made out of such a fine fabric, his must be too.**

She shook her head as she realized she was thinking about strange things. Adam was now stroking her hair, from her temples to the ends that cascaded down on her back. She loved the feeling. Suddenly she thought of something.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" She whispered. She wouldn't have dared ask the question unless she was so sleepy.

His hand stopped in surprise momentarily, and then continued.

"Do you really not know?" He whispered, "To me you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Really?" her speech wasn't very clear.

"In truth. I guess that's not a very good compliment, since I haven't seen a lot of women in my life, only the servants and of course my mother, but I've seen pictures... And, I mean, what I'm trying to say is- you are perfect to me..." His voice trailed off, and he wondered how it is possible that she did not know it already.

"Rose?" He questioned when she didn't say anything. Only then he noticed that her breathing was deep and regular, and her body relaxed against him. She fell asleep.

Adam closed his eyes and sighed. He mused how lucky he was. He kissed her hair and tried to sleep. If only his beautiful wife would have known... He finally fell asleep, thinking about better days, when he could be with his wife as he is, rather than behind curtains. His dreams were pleasant, and he slept better than ever.

* * *

When she woke up, he was no longer there. She rolled on her side, asking herself whether it was all just a dream, but no – the memory of his body next to her was too sharp and clear. She didn't dream him. She frowned when she asked herself why he didn't stay with her until morning. **Was he her husband or not?**

At breakfast she tried to ask him what was the matter, and he evaded the question with the excuse that he woke up early. Something in the way he said it hinted that he would want her to let go of the subject. She didn't want to press, even if she wasn't fond of the need to avoid an inquiry. Instead she asked if she could buy seeds to plant vegetable beds. The idea came to her when she saw the small kitchen garden that provided vegetables for the castle. She wanted to add more vegetables which didn't grow in the castle's garden. Adam thought it a good idea. Rose wanted to smile and close the discussion, but suddenly it seemed that everything she said was a great idea to him. Feeling especially feisty after the disappointment of the morning, she decided to challenge him.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea? Because Lucy has already scolded me about how it is inappropriate for a lady to be running around in gardens." She looked at him, her eyes challenging him.

Adam blew out in amusement. "Lucy feels too much freedom to say whatever she thinks, but she doesn't need to worry you. There is no one to criticize you about any improper behavior for a lady, except maybe me. And you should know that I think you can do whatever you want."

Rose raised a cynical eyebrow. Adam couldn't help but smile over the newly discovered side of her.

"Lucy also claimed that there are no neighbors to worry about, and of course no nobility, but what about the servants?" She thought she managed to get him there.

Adam laughed out loud, a sound that surprised her every time she heard it. Finally, he said, the smile lingers on his face, "Lucy may be right. With no sufficient gossip, the servants here would talk about anything, and right now you are the most interesting thing that happens here. But I think you have nothing to worry about. Maybe the servants will raise an eyebrow, but they won't actually criticize you. They know that as my wife, you are entitled to whatever you want, and they know that I'm willing to overlook most things. Accordingly... Feel free to stay in the garden as long as you want."

He smiled warmly and suddenly she felt embarrassed about the way she attacked him. He didn't seem upset at all, despite the challenge she posed for him. So she smiled a sheepish smile, and told him about beginning to learn embroidering the other day, as a substitute for gardening. She asked him if he would like her to embroider something for him, when she'll improve, and he said he will think of it.

At the end of the meal Rose stood up and told Adam that due to his encouragement, she was going to go do some work in the garden.

Lucy intervened. "M'lady, if I may? You decided yesterday to meet with Amy at the library."

"Oh, right! I forgot! Thanks for reminding me.." Rose thanked her and rushed to the reading room.

Her mind was distracted so easily. And it was Adam who distracted her. If it will go on like this, she will need to watch herself closely if she doesn't want to lose her head.

* * *

Rose woke up in the dark once again, shortly after she fell asleep. The added weight of a person on the bed was what woke her up. He went to pull her to him, but she was fully awake this time, and she stopped him.

"Just a minute!" She said determinedly and intended on getting out of bed.

"What... Where are you going? What happened?" Adam was startled. He grasped her hand and stopped her from leaving the bed, as he had a suspicion about where she wanted to go to.

"Nothing- I mean, the candle is off. I'm going to light a new one." She tried again to advance to the edge of the bed and maybe sit up, but he pulled her to him, this time successfully.

"Don't," He said confidently.

"Don't?" She was perplexed. "Don't what?"

"Don't light the candle."

"But why?"

Rose stopped trying to get away from him. He didn't hug her to him, like the night before, but held her waist with a firm grip, holding her to his side. She figured that if she could see anything she would be staring at his face.

"Rose.." He pleaded and she suddenly realized that apparently her question was very important.

"Adam, why can't I light the candle?" She repeated slowly. "I want to see you..."

"You can't." he retorted. "If you care about me Rose, even a little, _never_ light the candle."

"Never..."

"Yes."

She didn't know what to say. Didn't expect such a thing.

"Adam..."

"I know it doesn't make any sense. It's just the way it is. The darkness must stay."

"I don't understand... Is there something you don't want me to see?"

"No, that's not it… Rose, you will just have to trust me with this. If you ever light the candle, you'll bring forth a disaster on both of us." His voice was grim, without a shred of humor. He was completely serious.

"A disaster!" She wanted to trust him. But to believe such a thing…

"Rose… Do you trust me?"

"Yes..."

"Then please, just try to forget about the whole thing…" She asked herself how she could forget about being forbidden to see her husband. Adam wrapped his arms around her, and until she felt his body next to her she didn't understand how much she waited for him to do it. She nestled into him, and despite her previous thoughts decided to try to forget, as he asked.

"Adam," She said quietly, her lips close to his neck.

"Yes...?"

"I do trust you. But... can't you tell me at least why?" She whispered.

He was silent for a long time, up until she thought he wasn't going to answer her. Finally he said, "There are things you don't know, things you can't know right now. I'd like to tell you about them.. But I don't know if it's safe."

Her curiosity heightened, but waned out with the disappointment of realizing that he was not going to provide any explanations.

"Rose... If you'd trust me, I promise that someday, when the time is right, you'll know everything. But not now."

"When?" She couldn't help herself.

He thought on that question and answered, measuring his words: "When we're both ready."

Rose closed her eyes in disappointment. Two days ago, when she had finally realized that Adam really changes at night, she didn't think she'd have to avoid seeing him. She was sure that the fact she had seen him only in his animal form was purely accidental. Other things became clear now, things that until now she considered to be by accident.

For example, since she came to the castle, before the sun was down he already finished his meal and took his leave. She always woke up after sunrise and saw him only in broad daylight, when he was already a beast. Now she also remembered that at the first night they shared a bed, the curtains covered the window entirely, although she didn't remember closing it.

She was forbidden to see him. He made sure of it from the moment she arrived.

Will she ever get to see her husband's face?

Tears climbed up her eyes and she pushed her face to his shoulder to stop them from emerging. Adam felt her distress, although not her tears, and stroked her back trying to comfort her. It didn't transpire as he hoped, in the least. She wasn't supposed to be so miserable… In a desperate attempt to lighten the mood, he tried to change the subject.

"Rose, I wanted to ask you..."

"Yes?" Her voice was muffled against the fabric of his shirt.

"What you asked me yesternight…"

"What did I ask you yesternight?" She lifted her face.

"Don't you remember?"

She didn't answer.

"You asked me if I think you're beautiful…" Rose blushed. "Did I really ask that?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes... It was just before you fell asleep. It's likely you wouldn't remember."

"Oh." She tried to reminisce, and could remember vaguely wanting to ask him. **Well, I guess I did...**

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you about it - you really don't know?"

She didn't understand what he meant. "Know that… what?"

"That you are beautiful." She blushed dipper but at the same time drew pleasure from hearing him say that.

"It's nice of you, but I'm not that pretty..."

"You are beautiful". He said confidently, as if it wasn't negotiable. "They must have told you that in St. Hubert; what about all the suitors you had? I'm sure they told you all the time how beautiful you are..."

"I had no suitors." Rose informed him with slight embarrassment.

This time it was his turn to be surprised, and he didn't reply for a while. "How could it be?" He murmured. "I don't believe that…"

"I had no suitors," she repeated, matter-of-factly.

"But..." He still refused to believe. "Are people in St. Hubert blind? There were certainly men who have been captured by your beauty... I don't believe everyone in town walked with their eyes shut…"

"I don't know why," she admitted in a small voice. "I always thought it was because of my low class, and because my parents were gone… No one wants a bride without a dowry…"

"It doesn't make sense to me. Believe me, any man would be glad to have you as a wife, regardless of your wealth or class. Still, what about the more well-to-do men? Probably some of them had their sight on you..."

Rose shook her head. "No, they never courted me. Most of them were married, anyway. Although…" Her mind wandered to another time, to one particular boy she once hoped would court her.

"Yes?" He encouraged her.

She inhaled. "I..." She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him about this part of her life. Then it occurred to her that it'd do no harm to tell him. At last she murmured, "a few years ago, before the son of lord and lady Morel went to university…"

Adam listened in silence.

"We... we spent some time together. We were friends. He helped me carry things off the market, and he asked me what I thought about things. He told me about his ambitions for the future. And I... I let myself hope that maybe, he might want to court me. But he has never shown any signs that he thinks of me like that. All he wanted was to escape St. Hubert and go to university."

Adam asked cautiously, "And what do you feel now?" He didn't want to be insensitive, but this guy worried him. Earlier, claiming that she must have had many suitors, he wasn't worried. He assumed that if she had many suitors, yet still chose to marry him — she probably didn't want any of them.

But now – he was worried, sure enough. The Morel son was a competition for him, and it wasn't a competition he thought he could win, if he were ever to face it.

"I feel..." Rose gazed into the darkness. "Nothing. I used to want... But it's gone. Gone is the time when I was waiting to see him every day… not anymore." She sighed. "When he left, I finally understood that he wasn't interested in me." **The fool**, Adam mused, gloating. "I gave up on him long ago… and now I don't feel anything."

Adam exhaled with relief, only then realizing he was holding his breath.

Suddenly Rose lifted her head from his shoulder. "Why? Are you jealous?"

The Count was caught red-handed, and he chuckled nervously. "Ah... Yes? A little? I must admit I got worried for a moment... I was hoping that you no longer want him. You are my wife, so... yeah. I was jealous. If you don't like it, you better tell me right now."

Rose placed her head back and laughed a warm laugh that pierced to the core of his heart.

"I admit, I quite like it..." She chuckled quietly. He felt relieved when the heavy atmosphere that prevailed between them since he forbade her to light the candle has been removed. He was able to make her laugh, which made him happy in turn. **If only I could...** He pushed aside the thought for another time.

He kissed the soft curls that covered her forehead.

"Do you want to sleep?"

"Hmm... don't you want us to… do anything?"

"Like what?" He played innocent.

Rose decided she was too tired to start this discussion.

"Never mind... I actually do want to sleep.."

He smiled to himself. "Good night, Rose."

"Good night, Adam."

That night she dreamed that she lights the candle. Its light filled the room until it burned everything.

* * *

******AN: **And then there were four...!

**Thanks for the support and reviews, I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me!**

**How do you like the darkness twist? Annoying, totally expected or brilliant? (maybe all of those at once!)**

**R&R and see ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5 – Enchanted

Chapter 5 – Enchanted

As days passed by, Rose gradually adapted to her new life at the castle. Luckily she got her hands were filled with the activities she found for herself.

She studied with Amy in the library –she discovered with delight that the girl was eager to learn. Pretty soon Amy got used to the presence of the lady, even though she couldn't resist telling her, most frequently, how beautiful she is. Rose embroidered with Lucy and read in the library, occasionally Adam joining her in reading. For this purpose he had got another couch meant for himself. They enjoyed reading together, however she often found herself immersed in conversation with him, a conversation that held more interest for her than her books. It wasn't a bad thing, but sometimes she wondered what the point was of taking a book in hand if she wasn't going to read it. And when she had the time, after all that, she would sneak out to the garden to watch the progress of the servants' work. When Lucy wasn't there to scold her - she helped as well.

Ever since she discovered she won't see the face of the Count, the sorrow sank gradually, slightly faded with time. She accepted this fact and decided to go on with her life despite of it. A person was not merely his appearance, she told herself. She could get to know him without the knowledge of how he looks like.

Her nights were very different now, as she became accustomed to sleeping in the same bed with him. The conversations they had at night were different from those conducted in broad daylight; those were quieter, more intimate. It was nice to feel his comforting embrace at night, an embrace that never occurred during the day. She loved his touch, and not long after she wanted more than that. She began to ask herself about those duties madam Madeleine was talking about; did the Count intended to ever advance beyond an embrace?

It's been a whole week since she told him about her past love, and he hasn't done anything on the following nights. She suffered over the question whether he didn't like her enough to try and kiss her, or if the general idea disgusted him. She complained about it before Lucy.

"I don't know what the problem is! Maybe I'm doing something wrong?" She cried in frustration.

Lucy chuckled to herself, and completed another flower in the intricate pattern she was embroidering. The two sat in the room assigned for embroidery, and Rose wasn't able to concentrate on her stitching anymore. She had to spill her heart out. "I don't think that's it, honey," Lucy said, cutting off an unnecessary thread.

Rose's embroidery was left on her knees, abandoned. "Are you sure? I don't think he is the problem.."

Lucy lifted her eyebrows a couple of times in a suggestive manner. "Oh, rest assured that everything is fine with him…" Rose assumed she referred to his external appearance. It only upset her more, because it reminded her that she herself didn't know what he looked like.

"If so, then why didn't he do anything? Doesn't he realize that I'm waiting for him...?"

Lucy sobered up. She saw herself on a mission to smooth out any problems that could be detected between the master and his wife, so she did her best to appease her lady. "Maybe not. Or maybe he's afraid he'll do something wrong and scare you…"

"What could he possibly do wrong?!" Rose called, and Lucy decided to avoid answering this particular question.

"Listen, maybe he figures from your reactions that you aren't ready to proceed." Lucy tried to come up with a possible reason. "For instance, how do you respond to his kisses?"

Rose tossed her hands in the air when she called, "He hasn't kissed me yet!"

This time Lucy ceased her embroidering. "He hasn't…? But he sure tried…?"

Rose shook her head vigorously. "He didn't even try."

"Oh," Lucy said, "then the situation is worse than I thought. You tried… you know, to hint him? With my Luke, when I wanted him to kiss me I'd lift my face up to him."

"I tried..." Rose sighed. "But he just turned his face away from me."

"Hmm..." Lucy considered the situation. "Then we have a problem. You have no choice. You'd have to ask him."

Rose bit her lip. The idea wasn't completely to her liking, but like Lucy, she didn't see any other option.

"I don't know how to tell him-"

Lucy interrupted her. "You don't have to ask about… the serious stuff. Just ask him why he doesn't kiss you to be done with it? Straight and to the point."

"Yes, I guess you're right. The hints are no longer useful…"

Lucy nodded energetically, and raised her handicraft again. "Hints can go in vain with men. They can easily miss them. It was like that with my Luke, so much time was wasted on hints before he grasped that I wanted him to make me a married woman..."

"Lucy, talking about Luke..." Rose suddenly said. Surly, she still wasn't entirely content with the solution Lucy gave her, but for a long time she wanted to ask her about her husband, and this was her chance. "Where is he? What happened?"

Rose saw Lucy snap out of her thoughts as her expression became serious. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, please, do tell me."

The redhead maid sighed. "You want to know why, if I have a husband that I love so dearly, I don't go to him, right?" Rose simply nodded. This time, the maid wasn't in need of more encouragement.

"Luke and I got married two years ago. He courted me, I reciprocated happily, and after a decent amount of hints we were married. We both worked in the castle, Luke since he was a boy, and I since I was a teenager. I liked him from the moment I started working here, and he immediately saw that I was the woman for him. Unfortunately, several months ago, Luke and I had a fight…" Lucy recalled the cause of the fight. With her Luke, arguing was always a sore spot; they were both stubborn. To her dismay, in this case even after they made up their opinions still differed. "He saw no hope for the master situation, as most of the staff, and he felt that he couldn't stay in the castle no more. He wanted to find a new job elsewhere.

"Luke tried to convince me to go with him to the city, to work there and rebuild our lives... But I didn't want to leave. I never lost hope, maybe because I didn't live here most of my life. Finally he decided to go on without me. He kept trying to convince me to go with him, but until the last minute I couldn't agree. I felt like he betrayed the master, as if Luke's desperation were to delete any hope for him. You know how much I appreciate the master. I don't want to see him rot in despair. And I don't want to leave him without trying to help him.

"So Luke went away... And I don't know when he will return. I believe that if the situation changes, I can convince him to come back. I'm sending him letters every month, and he answers me, but... It's not the same when we're not together. I hope we can fix what was broken between us when he returns."

"Oh, Lucy..." Rose stood and leaned over to hug her. It was the first time she saw signs of breaking in her friend, and now she realized that there were a few things she hided deep inside of her. Lucy hugged her briefly, thanking her for the comforting, but shoved her immediately afterwards.

"Rose, honey, you don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm fine. I know he will return in the end. He can't live without me." with the back of her hand Lucy wiped a single tear running down her cheek, and put on a brave smile.

Rose watched that and told herself, **and you don't want to live without him.**

Lucy waved her away. "Go, go back to stitching. I'm fine, really. You don't have to fuss around me." Rose sat back at her chair with reluctance. She raised her fallen canvas from the floor and tried to get back to the pattern she was working on.

Lucy kept the separation from her husband inside, and never told her. She didn't show anything outwards, but Rose could imagine the yearning, and the desper. She never wanted to have to handle such a thing herself. She stitched one seam, and thanked God that she doesn't have to deal with something like this. She wasn't separated from her husband. She 'only' had a husband that was not ready to touch her inappropriately. She shook her head. These were small problems, and she knew she could fix everything if she would just have the time. But Lucy… she hasn't had her friend's confidence, and she didn't know Luke. She was not sure at all that he will come back.

She glances sideways to Lucy, not raising her head. Her friend caught that and smiled back at her, raising her eyebrows. Rose laughed in slight guilt.

"Thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome."

The two heaved a shared sigh.

* * *

**Adam... Why won't you kiss me?** She thought it over and over, all day, all night and during all the next day. She did not dare to ask him. The question was on the tip of her tongue, but every time she intended to ask him - she felt like she was leaving her secure area. Then she would decide to postpone the matter for another time.

It came down to that that on the next night, she was dreaming that her husband kissed her. When the bed sank beside her, she jumped in alarm. Adam woke her up and she realized that it was only a dream.

**That's it**, she decided, **I'm putting an end to this torture**.

Adam gathered her into his arms and asked quietly, "Are you tired"?

She was very much awake. "No. I ought to ask you something."

There was brief silence as he waited for her to continue, and then realized she might be expecting a response. "Yes?"

"Ah..." Rose was irritated with herself. How hard was it to utter a few simple words?

"You know you can ask me anything you want."

"Yes," She rushed to answer. She reminded herself of the method to say things that are difficult to say: say them quickly. "Adam, why won't you kiss me?"

"Rose!" He was genuinely surprised. But he couldn't pretend that he hasn't been thinking of it himself; especially these days, when he thought about it so many times.

"You said I could ask you anything I want…" She said quietly, stifling a smile.

"Yes, it's true. It's just that, uh, you caught me off guard."

"Well? Are you thinking of answering me? Or are you afraid to answer me because you're never going to kiss me?" She thought she had him there.

"Umm – no.. Rose, don't jump to conclusions, I will answer you…" He didn't hesitate. "You ask me why I'm not kissing you. I didn't want to assume anything… to assume you'd want to kiss me. I also didn't want to make you feel obligated. I preferred to wait until I feel you're ready for that..." He didn't mention that he feared rejection, but that too was in the back of his mind.

"Adam..." She sighed in frustration. "Didn't you feel that I'm ready by now?"

"_Are_ you ready?" He wanted to be absolutely sure.

"Adam..." She lifted her face to him, though she didn't see him. She got used to pretend that she sees something, only to feel that she is having a conversation with a real person, and not with a product of her imagination.

"Don't you remember… a few days ago… I came near to you... I almost did it myself…" She didn't understand how rejected she felt until she said it: "and you moved your face away from me."

"Oh…" He did not get that at all. In fact he was sure she had done it by mistake. "I didn't think you were... I didn't want to assume… I apologize."

Rose felt much bolder now. "But you _want_ to kiss me?" She checked.

"More than anything in the world…" he finally said it, and meant every word.

"So why won't you?" She moved so that her head was in the right height, right location. There was no option he wouldn't understand now.

"Rose, I want to kiss you, but I want you to want it too..." He said softly. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Adam..." She breathed; something unwound inside of her. "I want you to kiss me. Please..."

Only then the doubt vanished from his heart. He rolled them, causing Rose to lie on her back. He lay down on his side beside her, and supported his head on his arm, leaning over her. He didn't want to do any mistakes with her. Adam knew that every mistake would cost him everything he holds dear. And Rose was important to him… The most important thing since his mother passed away. He wanted her to want to kiss him… He wanted her to love kissing him.

He looked down to her fair face staring up at him blindly. He observed every slope and hill of her face. Unlike her, he had the ability to see in the dark. His sight was ten times better than hers, because of his special situation. And he saw her, even if with no color. At night she was gray, almost silver, and her hair was a darker and softer gray than her face. She was enchanting to him, much more than he was. She was almost bewitching, her beautiful eyes piercing through him as she looked at him with anticipation.

If she wouldn't have explicitly said that she wanted him to kiss her… he wouldn't have dared to do it. But he could hear her quickening breath; saw her lips part and close when she waited for him to make his move. He lowered his head and brought his mouth to hers. **No mistakes...** He warned himself. And then he kissed her.

Rose let the tension in her body to dissipate when she felt his lips on hers. She hugged his neck with both hands and allowed herself to sink into the new sensation; the sensation that saturated her when Adam kissed her.

It was their first time. And for the first time in a long time, they both forgot themselves.

* * *

Amy was the first one to notice the change.

"M'lady! You look positively radiant!" She exclaimed.

For Amy, Rose was almost a princess, possibly even a goddess. After all, she was the most beautiful woman she ever did see, even more than the pictures she had seen in the books Rose showed her, and she always behaved so kindly. She adored her.

She could not fathom how such a superior creature was ready to give away parts of her time for her, but she wasn't complaining. The more she spent time with her the more she loved her. Rose was a lot more patient with her than her mother the chef, who was a working woman and had no time to spare. In fact she had more patience than anyone in the castle. No one had time for a teenage girl, so the times Rose taught her to read was preserved in a safe deep in her heart.

Rose had walked into the library by morning, still distracted. The previous night… was weird. Strange. And wonderful. Adam taught her how to kiss, and she studied with delight. That was a lesson she enjoyed learning.

And this morning… She couldn't stop smiling at him, as well as blush whenever he smiled back. They tried to talk about other things, but failed to keep their minds on anything that wasn't the previous night. Both of their minds were thoroughly distracted. Rose relished every second, embarrassing as it may was. There was something new between them.

Amy saw the change immediately and just had to point it out. She didn't know what the cause of the change was, but whatever had made her lady look like this was a good thing.

"Oh, thank you, Amy..." Rose blushed, and wondered if the girl could tell why she looked like that.

"You're welcome, m'lady! I'm happy if you're happy."

**I am happy?** Rose saw it to be true. "Then we're both happy," she smiled at her student. "But that doesn't mean you are going to escape class today."

"No m'lady, of course m'lady." Amy stood, remembering her place.

"Bring the book we were reading, and we'll continue from where we left off." Rose instructed her.

She noted to herself that Amy noticed something was up, in sharp contrast to Lucy, who let it go unnoticed. The redhead maid didn't ask anything, and Rose knew that if she was suspicious that anything interesting had happened, she would have got all the details with no inhibitions. It wasn't as if she wasn't going to tell her eventually; but she wanted to keep her first kiss to herself, at least for a little while. It was too personal.

Rose sat down on her couch, where she and Amy would be sitting side by side to read. The girl improved in a satisfactory speed.

**I wonder what Adam is doing right now...** She mused. **Must have returned to his accounts. **Then she caught herself in the deed: **I'm thinking about Adam!** She got used to seeing him every day, and wonder what he was thinking or doing when she wasn't with him, but only now she noticed it. Of course, thoughts of Adam brought back many other thoughts... she sighed slightly as she reminisced.

Amy turned around with the book in hand and halted, staring at her lady. She wondered what was the thing that made her look like that, or perhaps _who_.

* * *

Adam was not in his study. He found Vlad right after meal, and ordered him to bring the martial equipment to the training yard just outside the castle. He knew he won't be able to do his accounts. He had excess energy, which made him feel like he could beat anyone and pass any obstacle. Rose gave him powers he didn't guess he possessed... He smiled internally.

Vlad met him at the training yard, and they began sparing straightway.

The men circled around each other, both shirtless - summer still ruled, and so did the heat – and tried to find areas of weakness in each other. It wasn't an easy thing to accomplish, as they both were familiar with each other's fighting style. On the other hand it caused them to try harder to find new directions of attack.

Adam lunged forward in attack; Vlad was quick to block him. They met in the middle of the yard, their swords bumping together with a loud ring, squirting sparks. Vlad tried to attack in a different direction, Adam blocked him. Over and over again. That was how they used to do it: attack and defense, attack and defense.

Suddenly Adam chose to charge in a new direction. He reached Vlad with a maneuver aimed to confuse the opponent. Vlad wasn't ready for that; before he realized what was happening he was bound to the ground. Adam was sitting on top of him, his knee affixed to his neck, gluing him to the dirt. The next step in a real battle was to threaten the opponent with the sword, but there was no need of that here. They were only training.

"Time out!" Vlad panted when Adam moved his knee, letting him breathe in the air he required so much. Adam nodded and walked away from him, stepping to the side of the yard to lean on his sword and gather his energy too.

It took Vlad a few minutes to regain his composure. He glanced at his master, who stood silently and his pensive eyes were fixated on the castle. It was like so ever since she arrived. Vlad never complained, but sometimes he preferred the master to be focused on whatever was on the agenda at the moment, and not on lovesick thoughts about his little woman. It seemed like he didn't even notice what was happening around him. Sometimes Vlad had to repeat the same sentence over and over just to catch his attention. But something was different about his master this time...

"Sir? What is it?"

"What?" Adam was brutally torn from his thoughts. He wasn't sure what he was thinking of, only that Rose starred in every image.

"You look different. More distracted."

"Distracted? Did I not just beat you?"

"You did..." Vlad admitted reluctantly. "But you are different still... You've never thought about attacking me this way. It was a fine move, and I'm saying it even though I finished it on the ground."

Adam shrugged, an impressive gesture for a beast with such a broad shoulder span. "I just thought... Hey, why not try it this way? And I did it."

"So there wasn't anything that inspired you? Nothing happened that opened your eyes"? Vlad wasn't going to let it go.

Adam glanced again at the castle. Vlad knew exactly who was there that occupied his master's mind. "_Something_ happened... but no, it has nothing to do with it..."

Vlad wasn't the intrusive type. He knew his master: If he wanted to tell him something, eventually he would tell him. He was right, of course.

"Yesterday… Rose asked…" Adam pondered if the matter was too personal too tell, and then dropped the thought. He told Vlad more personal things than that. "Rose asked me to kiss her."

"And did you?" Vlad stood.

Adam smiled a slow smile as he stared at his friend, and then couldn't resist the pull to look at the castle yet again. He could feel his stomach pulls him there, for he knew _she_ was there.

Vlad nodded to himself. "So there's the thing... you finally kissed her and you feel like you found the entryway to paradise."

"Paradise… yes..." but his thoughts where already elsewhere. "It doesn't cease to amaze me how much she trusts me. She has every reason not to believe or trust me, and not to... let me kiss her… And yet she did. It made me think… I think I should tell her."

Vlad straightened and narrowed his eyes. "About what - everything? Because if that's what you think, I have to tell you, Sir, it would not be wise."

"No, not everything… just the beginning. Just how I came to be what I am, beast and man. She deserves to know about my parents… doesn't she?"

"Sir, it might not be wise…"

"Why not? If she trusts that I handle her like a gentleman, and gives me a place in her life and in her bed, why not trust her? And she deserves I tell her… something. Until now I hid every detail from her. I don't enjoy having to skip parts of my life when we speak. And I know she notices when I'm hiding things from her."

"I see you've already made up your mind." Vlad exhaled in annoyance. "Very well. Tell her. But don't come to me if she decides she doesn't want anything to do with a cursed beast..."

Adam looked at him. "I don't think she'd react like that. Rose is... Different. She is not afraid of anything. I mean, it's obvious, after all she has agreed to marry me. But she has a kind of way to think about things - I never thought someone like her could exist. So I think it would be best if I tell her."

Vlad raised his sword and swung it for a few experimental swings. "When are you going to tell her?" He asked, giving up on convincing him.

"As soon as possible. Today, if I'm brave enough."

"I'm not sure that courage is what you need." Vlad took a fighting stance. "Ready for more? Now I'm sure to beat you."

"Bring it on."

* * *

At dinner they remembered that they actually know how to have a conversation.

"What did you do today?" Rose asked, smiling quietly, pouring stew into her plate. "More accounts, I suspect?"

"Not exactly. I trained with Vlad".

"Oh." She remembered he told her about it, without further details. She wondered if he would be agreeable for her to watch it on one of those times. She was curious to see him sparring.

"Yes. I felt the need to... unwind a bit, you know…" He murmured, and she understood. "It was a good workout." He drank from his cup and asked her, "What did you do today"?

"Well..." She admitted, "I _tried_ to teach Amy, but I was so distracted that I gave up and let her go after a while. Then I was able to read only a little from a recipe book."

"Surly Amy was devastated," he expressed sympathy for the girl.

"No, she forgave me." Rose glanced to him and remembered how the girl noticed right away that something was different. "She told me I was radiant…" She studied his response; he looked pleased.

"Why are you looking so smug?" She rolled her eyes cynically. "Who said it has to do with you?" she continued in a teasing smile. She enjoyed challenging him, as he always seemed ready for anything she threw at him.

"Are you trying to say it's not about me?" He raised a brow in a non-typical arrogance.

Rose decided to surrender. "Okay, I admit, it's because of you," she said and hurriedly added, "But don't let it go to your head!" Simultaneously as he cried in victory "Ah-ha!"

Rose burst into laughter, covering her mouth with her hand, and Adam smiled, even further pleased with himself.

She couldn't help herself and put her hand on his larger one. The smile on his face disappeared immediately, and he cleared his throat as he moved his hand away from under hers. To cover for the move he poured himself a beverage. He offered to pour her too, as he always did.

Adam cleared his throat again as he said, "Anyway, she was right. You really do look radiant."

"Hmm... Thank you." She shrugged. "You too, you look… more relaxed." She meant it in a good way; she hasn't seen him so relaxed since she met him.

Adam straightened up and aligned his shoulders. "Thank you? I guess." It was a strange compliment, but also an honest one.

They ate in silence for a while in a pleasant atmosphere, exchanging light comments, as they did every dinner. When the servant began to clear the plates to make room for dessert, Adam decided there wasn't a better time to tell her.

"Rose, I decided it's time to tell you certain things." He opened. "You probably want to know how I got to be as I am today. A beast, that is," he answered her confused expression.

"I'm dying to know! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Her eyebrows joined in discontent.

"Rose… You have to understand there are some things- I wanted to wait… To see how our relationship develops, I wanted to see how things will progress before I load my story on you."

She didn't want to listen, but stay mad at him, for only now thinking to tell her. Fortunately for him, the logic in his words subdued her resentment. "I'm listening."

He breathed deeply and started telling her.

"My mother was the Lady Penelope of Landry. Her father, my grandfather, was the Count Landry, and he lacked sons. I got my title from him. My father was... He was not a noble, but a soldier who got his titles due to personal favors he'd done for the Crown. He named himself Fitzroy, son of king, to make people believe that he was of king's blood. Or it was just irony, I'm not entirely sure.

"My father courted her at full force since the moment they met; she was the daughter of a count, and a well-known beauty as well. My grandfather the Count was not pleased with the way my dad came to nobility, and didn't approve of the match. But my mom was in love with him, and they eloped. I was born some time later. They bought this castle to get away from my mother's House of Landry. My grandfather had no choice but to leave them her share of the inheritance, because he didn't want his fortune to go to someone not from his family.

"My father was a soldier; He never ceased to be a soldier just because he got married. He went on to collect taxes for the Crown, and when the war started – he was sent in the first occupation force. What happened there we know only from second hand."

Rose listened quietly as thoughts churned inside of her. She assumes he's speaking of the war for a reason; it was only that she could not imagine what it could be. She had no choice but to continue listening to Adam's quiet voice going over the story of his life.

"The brigade my father commanded conquered village after village. When I say 'conquered' I mean killed all men who might be a threat, banish the elderly, women and children and burning the village to the ground. Not necessarily in that order. In one of the more remote villages, there lived a witch." Rose was filled with wonder. **A witch!** Of course – she ought to know there will be a witch in this story. There was no other rational explanation.

"My father was going to kill the son of the witch…"

* * *

_...__The village began to burn up, the small wooden houses burn easily. Screams and calls of distress were heard all around when the soldiers spread out in the village and did as they pleased._

_The witch ran out of a house, her face distorted by fear and hatred. She reached the village square just in time to see the Commander of the enemy brigade clutching forcefully a young man, his sword placed on his neck, his intention is clear and known. A drop of blood was dripping down the sword._

_"Noooo!" her yell punctured the air, easily overpowering all other sounds._

_The Commander's head turned to her abruptly and he intended to move the hand holding the sword…_

_"No! Don't do it! Don't kill him!" She bellowed in a commanding tone, and he stopped._

_He seemed surprised for obeying her, but pulled himself together quickly. "Get, you ugly old woman!" He spat. The witch did not deter, but took a threatening step towards him._

_"Mom, it isn't worth it…" the young man said weakly. The commander, who still held him in a death grip, smirked. "This is your son, eh? Too bad there's nothing you can do to save him."_

_"Not true! You're wrong. I have a lot to offer."_

_The commander surveyed her from top to bottom with blatant eyes. "I don't think so…" he mocked. "What an ugly old bat like you could offer me…" If she was pretty, maybe he would have listened to her. But her appearance was repelling._

_The witch took another step. "I have more power than you might cognize. If you let him go, I can offer you any amount of money you want… Gold, jewelry you could bring home to your wife…"_

_The commander withdrew. The way she looked at him, as if he was an unwelcome insect, was not to his liking. He would have never admitted it, but his heart was clutched with fear._

_"Who told you I had a wife?" He asked in mockery that covered up for suspicion._

_"I know all about you. You have a beautiful wife, and you have a little boy waiting for you at home... I'm sure you can understand my feelings and release my son. He never did wrong to you. He will promise not to turn against you."_

_The young man gulped. The sword was still resting on his neck. "I promise."_

_But the plea has not evoked any fiber of compassion in his heart, only fear. She knew about his son! He did not know how, but the old woman knew about things she was not supposed to know. He tried to retreat_ _again, but his back bumped into the well in the center of the square. He had no more room to retreat. And the old woman continued to approach him._

_"Stop!" He shouted. "If you take one more step…"_

_"Sir, I promise you, if you think about it logically, you can get out of here with a lot more than you thought you could find…" She said slowly, trying to turn to his sense of rationality. A little more and she'll be able to save her son…_

_"Sir!" There was a call from one of his soldiers. The Commander turned his head to see the man who asked, "We're close to finish, do you want us to wait for you?"_

_His mind was too busy without his subordinate adding more questions; he was thinking frantically searching for the best decision. He knew he had to kill the boy in his arms; he had no doubt about it. He was the enemy. He didn't deserve to live. But this old woman... She tried to promise him things._

_"How can I trust that you'd really get me gold?" He reviled._

_"I'm involved in the ways of witchcraft, I can get you anything…" She said slyly._

_"Anything, huh? A witch! Witches can't be trusted," he snapped. His hand tightened on the sword._

_"Sir, if you don't trust me, then at least think of your little boy… Have mercy on me… Would you like to see your own son killed before your eyes like a meaningless animal?" She asked in a quiet voice that terrified him to no end._

_"Don't speak of my son!" He barked._

_Then a few things happened at once. One of his soldiers tried to catch his attention again. The ugly old woman walked toward him, one fateful step, a step sufficient to make him deter and shout, "I warned you!" And the hand that holds the sword moved, finishing what he started..._

* * *

"He killed the witch's son, in front of her eyes, even though she begged him not to do it. In her grief, she casted a curse on him."

* * *

_...The commander let go of the boy immediately, his eyes wide open when he stared__at the blood on his hands. It seemed to him he had never seen so much blood. The witch darted to her son's body, quick as he'd never expected her to be. She hugged her son and a horrifying grieve cry escaped her lips, tears pouring down her wrinkled cheeks._

_The Commander looked at her as if he didn't know what was before his eyes. He has never regretted his actions before and now felt remorse for the first time in his life. The witch, on her part, planned to make him repent much more._

_She gave him a hateful glare. "You! You vile beast!" She spat venomously, her grief mixed with anger._

_He wanted to get away, to wave his sword at her, but his legs numbed and the sword wasn't in his hand anymore. It fell to the ground when the shock took over him._

_"You had to kill him! There is no mercy in your heart... If you have a heart at all!" Her voice grew stronger, and the old woman left the body on the ground, as she rose slowly with purpose. With every word she said it seemed she was getting bigger, and more frightening. Her eyes flashed when she continued. "I would have killed you right now if I hadn't known that death will come for you soon. But death you do not deserve; it is too easy a punishment."_

_He watched her in horror as he expected her next words._

_"No... You deserve I curse your _son_. Then you'll know what it's like to lose a son…"_

_"No!" He tried to yell but only a hoarse whisper escaped from his mouth. "Don't kill him…"_

_She laughed bitterly. "Who's begging now? No; I won't kill him. But you, who did not take pity on an ugly old woman, will receive your punishment. Your son might have preferred to die, because his life will not be worth living in the new form I'd give him. No longer will he be human – but a beast!"_

_"Beast!" He whispered in horror._

_"He will be a beast like his father was... But unlike you, everyone will be able to see it! He'll be an animal, a monster – forever!" She screamed and there wasn't a soldier in the village who didn't hear her._

_The strong wind came out of thin air, immediately surrounding the old woman who appeared huge to the commander, and blew restlessly through her dress and hair. The witch lifted her hands as she summoned all forces of hell and inferno, calling incomprehensible words that imposed terror on everyone who heard her. The storm was revolving around her, lightning striking guilt at her feet, the blowing wind deafening her voice and making her appear as if she is mumbling to herself._

_Suddenly the commander recalled who he was and what he was. And there were soldiers around him, standing and staring in idleness._

_"Kill her!" The scream tore from his throat, and he swung his arm in a wide gesture to any soldier who was within earshot._

_About ten soldiers came out of the hypnotic state that had imprisoned them and jumped upon the witch. She seemed concentrated_ _on her actions, but when the soldiers hurriedly approached her she shook her head and stopped chanting the words she was saying. A strong flash of light temporarily blinded anyone who looked at her. When the soldiers finally arrived to the place where she stood, there were smashing sounds when they crashed into each other. The witch was gone._

_Only the body of her son remained as a silent testimony for what had taken place there._

* * *

"She casted a curse on him… that his son, me, will become a beast. But she did not get to complete the curse. So, rather than be an animal and remain so, I'm only a beast at day. It is probably the sun which holds the curse in place. Ever since I can remember myself... as soon as the Sun disappears, I am to be a man."

Adam silenced as he finished his story. There was nothing more to say. Rose didn't know what to do with everything she heard. It was a lot of information at once.

Adam was quiet for a long time, and he examined her face. Rose's brain succeeded to focus on one detail, and she softly asked: "What happened to your father after that?"

"He was killed a few weeks later, in a battle with enemy troops. My mother heard the tale of the events from his deputy when he came to tell her about his death. I was already an animal then... My mom was going crazy with worry."

Rose tried to imagine how his mother responded. Where was she when the curse came to be? In the garden? In the library? And what was she doing when she found out – playing with Adam, or waking him up in his bed in the morning?

She must have yelled. Maybe cried. A noble woman, from a good family, in this remote castle, without her husband by her side. She had to be strong to cope with the understanding that her son was a victim to witchcraft, strong enough to go on with her life. And she also had to deal with the loss of her husband…

Adam glanced at the window out of habit, and startled to see the sun was almost down.

He stood up. "Rose, if you have any questions, remember them. Ask me tonight. I'll do my best to answer you. But Rose, I didn't want to upset you… I want you to know where I came from." Rose didn't realize that tears were in her eyes until he said it.

Adam rushed out of the dining room as the sun set, on the verge of disappearing. He gave himself a moment to lean on the hallway wall outside the room, his entire body screaming to stay with her, to comfort her. He took several deep breaths, and reminded himself everything he could lose if he did. He mustn't go to her now. The thought pushed him from the wall, and he ran quickly down the hall – in order to be as far away from her when the transformation is complete.

It has never been so hard to stay away from her, even though he was already an expert in doing what was necessary.

Rose stayed in the dining hall for another long hour. She didn't mind the time. She stared at the darkening sky, and her heart cried for this kid, who was the victim of a curse he didn't deserve. It also cried for the woman who was left alone in the world, to face life without her husband, and raise her son alone.

* * *

**AN: Hurray! Another chapter is here... that was a long one.**

**What do you think? A kiss _and_ an explanation...! At least to some extent.**

**I like Vlad. Most of the names in the story are somewhat French, except for Vlad – I chose his name among the firsts, only to realize much later that it wasn't French at all. So the little backstory here is that he came to work in France from some Slavic country, because his family was very poor.**

**The rest of the names, even though they sound American, all of them actually have French versions. For example, Amy is actually Aimée, and it means "loved"…**

**Enough with the chit-chat. R&R, and see ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6 – Touch

Chapter 6 - Touch

To begin with, a servant assured Adam that Rose was in her room.

Every evening, after the transformation, the Count would walk around his castle hallways. He had to make sure that everything was still intact, that all was right, and that there is nothing that needs to be done. That is since he had to confirm his wife was already in her room, getting ready for bed (or perhaps already asleep). He couldn't risk himself by letting her see him.

Every evening, after he was finished with the tour, he would go to arrange his study. He would set the sheets and pens in their right place, and lay the things he planned to work with the next day on the table. Then he would go over to his room to get ready for the night. It was not accidental that he did all this after sunset — he did so in order to elongate the time being, as long as possible. He wanted to make sure that Rose will be asleep, so he could enter her room without the light behind him to turn him in.

Every evening, he would shower in the privacy of his room (something which has come to be routine since becoming a married man), wear his night clothes and wrap a robe over them. It was cold at night in the castle, and he had no intention to roam the castle dressed only in his night clothes. It was not appropriate, to say the least.

Tonight he marched with speed to her room, his heart getting lighter as he got closer. He opened the door cautiously, checked to see if she was sleeping, then came in and shut it quietly. The candle was still burning. He stepped silently to the dresser and blew on it. The candle went out, and he let himself heave a sigh of relief. Only then he took off the robe and laid it on the armrest of the chair near her vanity. He stepped to his side of the bed and slid carefully under the covers. He knew it was useless – she woke up anyway as soon as he'd done it, as she did right now.

She turned to him; her body opened to him as she hugged him. He breathed in her smell – she smelled like roses in bloom - and his body relaxed. He waited all day to be with her again. Not just to kiss her again - which was in the back of his thoughts all the time - but also to be near her, when she is in his arms and he could feel her soft body against his own. He could get drunk merely from the feeling.

Rose moved away from him to look in his face. At first when she had done that, he feared she could see something, but then he realized her eyes weren't focusing on anything – his eyes, for example. Now, when he surveyed her face, he inhaled.

"Have you been crying, Rose?" he asked, but it wasn't really a question. Tears traces on her face were visible; her lashes were darker, the tears routes on her cheeks were still slightly glistening. It seemed she cried herself to asleep.

She nodded in shame. "I didn't want to cry… I just couldn't stop…" She murmured.

"Why did you cry?" He asked gently. **If there's anything I can do to prevent you from crying…**

"I... I was thinking about your mother... at least at first. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her... a young woman, all alone in this huge castle, and with no less than a little boy who was entirely dependent on her. I'm sure her world was shattered... first her son, then her husband..." she sniffed. Her hands were now fiddling with his shirt. She didn't hug him, but trusted that he'll continue to hold her - as he did.

"Rose, Lady Penelope was a strong woman. Indeed, I was very young when it happened, but… she never let me see her break. I knew her as a woman happy with her share in life. I made her happy."

"It's amazing..." Rose muttered. "I guess you were it for her. You must have been her only source of joy."

"As well as concern. I never said I've always been a good boy…" There were a large number of tricks he pulled that upset the lady, in addition to arguments they had when he became a teenager. He thought of these fondly now, rather than in grief. They both worked out their disagreements and moved on. "But I made an effort to make her proud of me."

Rose smiled, a smile that was still slightly absorbed with tears. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. Adam added, "She had no choice, Rose. She had to get on with her life - for me. She told me so."

Rose nodded and returned to smoothing her hands over the cloth around his neck. Her touch was driving him crazy, but he wasn't going to tell her to stop. He reminded himself to focus on the conversation, and remembered something she said.

"You said it was the reason only at first... What was the reason later?" He prepared himself to the possibility she'd want to keep that information to herself. He had a guess as to the other reason - maybe life in the castle with him made her uneasy. He hoped it would be something different entirely.

"I've been thinking about your mother, and then I thought about my parents… It's been so long since I cried about them… But then suddenly I couldn't stop missing them. I miss my mom, and my dad - you would have liked him. I fear I'm starting to forget what they look like..." She sniffed and prevented herself from crying again. She cried enough.

His hands rose and fell on her back in comforting motions. He was relieved to know the castle wasn't the cause for her crying, but he her sorrow saddened him. "I'm sorry..." He said. "Rose, tell me, have you never tried to look for them?"

She moved closer to him, laying her cheek on his heart. "Lord Morel sent letters. They did not help much."

"How about sending someone to look for them?"

"Who would have done that? The people in town were busy with their own problems. The Lord saw no reason to pay somebody to leave town, because he didn't think it would do any good..."

"So you gave up on them," he stated.

"I couldn't follow them myself..." She sighed. He understood. She was just one girl, and was too young at the time.

Adam thought for a few minutes. Finally he said, "I'll send somebody."

"What?" She raised her head in wonder.

"I have the money. And I know who I can send. One of my messengers is passing through the city; he can find a detective to try to find them."

"Really, you'll do that?" She didn't believe the solution could be as simple as that.

"Of course. All is not lost. We can find out what happened to them. These are your parents, Rose, there is no reason I can't try to find them…"

Rose couldn't believe it. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you..." She called and embraced him tightly. He was so good to her. "Thank you, Adam." She breathed the words and lifted her face to his. Suddenly they were so very close, their breath mixing together. Her heart was pounding hard – at the back of her mind was too the desire to kiss him again. Now they had the opportunity.

"Adam..." She whispered.

"Can I kiss you?" His voice was very low.

"Certainly..." That was enough; he wasn't going to ask again.

That was all the talking for the night.

* * *

A few days later the messenger arrived. Adam introduced his wife to him, with an unhidden pride. Fortunate for her, Rose was not aware of the questioning looks the messenger passed between the Count and her, and talked with him seriously about the pressing issue. The messenger agreed after an intensive look from the Count. Rose gave the messenger every detail that could help the detective to find her parents: dates, names, appearances, and her father's profession. The messenger promised the Count he will do his best, and parted with them.

She allowed herself hope.

Rose stood in her room, facing the open window. The afternoon light illuminated the room and its contents: the furniture, the women, and the fabrics that covered the bed and the table, and any other visible surface. Rose stood in the middle of the room, the two seamstresses circling her with pins in their mouths and fabrics in their hands.

"It'll look wonderful on you," murmured one of the seamstresses as she measured a pink fabric on Rose and pinched it with pins.

"Everything looks wonderful on the Lady," the other whispered.

Lucy chuckled from her seat on the chair, where she was fixing one of her Lady's dresses. "You don't have to look _so_ skeptical," she remarked to Rose, whose eyes rolled over the compliments.

"I know, I know. But I don't see why I need more dresses."

"It's simple," Lucy lectured. "You are a countess, and countesses need nice-looking clothes of expensive fabrics. Also, the master wants to make you happy."

"With clothes?"

"- Of expensive fabrics. Besides, a woman is always happy for new clothes." Lucy commented most wisely, and Rose was compelled to agree.

"Well, yes..." She sighed when the seamstress asked her to raise her hands sideways, for the umpteenth time that day. "The thought of new clothes certainly makes me happy, but all that part of the measuring... It's just so tiring."

"M'lady, would you like a break?" whispered the second seamstress.

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed in relief, and the seamstresses started removing the pins out of the pink cloth that enveloped her. She sat on her bed with gratitude. Her feet hurt.

"Ha, if only the Lady could see you now," Lucy said in amusement, folding fabric pieces and laying them on the floor beside her.

"The Lady...?" Rose straightened up.

"Lady Penelope. She too hated all the fuss over sewing the dresses."

"You knew her..?"

The maid nodded and seized the opportunity to expand the knowledge of her lady about her predecessor. "I knew her, but she was older when I arrived and died a few years later. It was very unfortunate. Those were difficult times for the master. She was a good woman, and a good lady."

"Oh..."

"I am glad to say that since you got here he is much happier than he was ever since she died. Anyway, the Countess taught the master everything he knows. I liked her very much. She gave me my dowry when I wanted to marry Luke, when I didn't have the money."

"Really?" Rose thought it fascinating, and regretted not hearing about it before. "Were you two friends?"

"You could say. Not friends like you and me, because of the age difference and class difference, but I liked and appreciated her greatly, and she was kind to me and was glad when I played the part of her confident now and then. Every woman needs someone to tell her what's in her heart."

"Yes..." Rose couldn't help but think of herself.

"She was worried about the master. She had many concerns about what will happen when the people of St. Hubert have to follow the contract, and she worried that even if Adam marries he'd still have many problems with his wife…" Lucy gazed at Rose thoughtfully. "It was her greatest sorrow in the days before she died. She felt sorry for not being there for him in the future. And not seeing his wife."

"What do you think..." Rose started.

"She would have thought of you?" Lucy smiled. "I think she'd love you, just like me."

"Lucy," Rose blushed, and glanced at the seamstresses who was handling fabrics and threads in the corner of the room. The two felt her glance and tried to make themselves appear even smaller. "I love you too. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem."

After this, it wasn't long until Lucy realized that something happened between the master and his wife. Once she figured that something happened, she didn't waste time before getting out of Rose every detail of information she could. Once the issue was out in the open, Lucy kept asking about every aspect of the matter: how she felt, what Adam did, and how many times he kissed her. The answer to the last question, after a few more nights, was 'countless times'. Rose blushed unabated, and Lucy enjoyed every minute of it.

Once Adam kissed her it seemed a wall fell between them; the dam broke, and there was no stopping the water.

A night could no longer pass without her asking him to kiss her - or vice versa. After a while they learned to know each other and stopped asking. With every passing day she felt how she's getting used to the new field in her life, and actually improving. After all Adam was the first man who kissed her, and he taught her everything from scratch. She didn't know he was learning too.

The nature of the kisses has changed over time and the change in them. They weren't just innocent kisses that warmed Rose's heart anymore, but much more eager kisses that warmed her abdomen. The direction in which they headed was inevitable.

* * *

One morning Rose woke up and felt different.

For a moment, as she stared at the curtain, she didn't understand why, but then the memories of the last night became clear in her mind's eyes and engulfed her. She felt the heat in her abdomen again and turned to the other side of the bed.

Somehow she expected him to be there. But the bed was empty.

Rose groaned, angry with herself. **Why would he stay this time?** She scolded herself. Then she slowly crawled out of bed and wore her robe. Things were different now. Or was she the one that changed?

She stepped slowly, cautiously, toward the bathtub. Rose was still standing, looking at the empty vessel when Lucy came in.

"Good morning, m'lady!" The maid called delightedly. Rose wondered how come she was never tired.

"How do you like wearing the red dress today? You didn't wear it yet... maybe it's time. Every day is a chance to wear a new outfit is what I always say… m'lady?" Lucy asked, realizing that Rose was still staring at the bathtub.

"I want to take a shower. Lucy, would it be okay if I asked you to heat some water for me?"

Lucy gave her a strange look, and then approached her. "Of course, sweetie," she said slowly, her eyes suspicious. "What happened? Are you not feeling well?" Both of them knew well that she already showered last night.

"I'm fine, I mean I think I'm fine, I just..." Rose rubbed her abdomen and glimpsed toward the bed. The maid followed her gaze. Her eyes widened and she passed a few quick glances from Rose to the unmade bed. Then she walked to her with open arms. "You didn't!" She exclaimed on a grin.

Rose smiled and lowered her eyes to her robe. "Yes..." She confirmed.

Lucy squealed in excitement, surprising Rose, and after a second hugged her tight. "Finally! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations honey..." She enthusiastically continued to shower her with best wishes, and Rose chuckled. She could count on Lucy to make her feel normal again. Rose reminded herself that really she hasn't changed, but was still her old self. Only - renewed.

After she was finished congratulating, Lucy rushed to fill the bath with warm water, so as not to delay Rose. She helped her in the bath and kept on chatting excitedly.

"Lucy, I can always count on you to be a good friend," Rose seized the opportunity when Lucy paused to breath.

"Oh, of course, that's why I'm here. And also, you know, provide the gossip to the servants. So you have to tell me everything."

"No! Lucy!" Rose was taken aback.

"What do you care? It's not like we'll talk about it to _him_," Lucy winked at her.

"It doesn't matter! You can't talk about that… It's private..." Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "What about other things..? Oh no!" She straightened up. "You told them about the kisses!" Rose blamed.

The redhead maid shrugged shamelessly. "Got'ta talk about something. Besides, you have to admit - you and the master, you are the most interesting thing that happens around here."

"Lucy..." Rose moaned, hiding her face in her hands. But she wasn't actually angry with her friend. She was angrier about not being aware that it was exactly what she'd do.

"You know what, if it upset you that much," Lucy offered, "I'll just ask you afterwards what you allow me to tell. Use censorship with me. What do you say? I won't mind."

Don't say anything! Rose wanted to say, but then she thought;** they'd talk about Adam and me anyways**. There was no escape. "Oh well..." She gave. She immediately changed her mind, but it was too late.

"Excellent!" Lucy seized the agreement as if it was a treasure. "So tell me everything. How was it? How do you feel? What did he say to you? What did you say to him? Did you manage to sleep at all?"

Rose surrendered. It was impossible to resist Lucy, and the truth was she _wanted_ to tell her, to ask about her opinion and hear her thoughts. She finished showering and Lucy helped her wear the red velvet gown, which turned out to be a good choice, and told her how things progressed. She told her what Adam said, and how he was sweet and understanding, and tried his best to be gentle and confidant. She told Lucy she was fearful and tried to hide it, and added that now she wasn't afraid anymore. Finally she told her that she thought she wouldn't be able to sleep afterwards, but the fatigue overcame her.

Lucy cupped her friend's face in her hands and skimmed her face affectionately. "I didn't think it was possible, honey, but you're even more beautiful than usual." Rose smiled at the compliment. At the moment she no longer cared to hear compliments about her beauty. She felt warm, happy, and somehow... looser.

"I have to see him."

* * *

Adam also felt different. After last night, he felt… great. He felt strong, he felt important, he felt... damn it, he felt tired. He didn't sleep a wink all night through – he was too alert.

Kisses were nothing compared to the night he had. This night was a dream come true, a dream he didn't even know he had. It was much more than he ever expected.

When Rose fell asleep in his arms after everything, closer than ever, she enveloped him. His body and his mind were conquered by her. He couldn't stop thinking about her smell, her touch, the way she gave him all of her without hesitation. He didn't want to miss a moment of the peaceful expression on her face, as she slumbered beside him. And now she was truly his. He was hers long ago – it was clear to him.

Sadly, shortly before sunrise he had to leave her. Every morning he could feel in his bones the sun that was close to appearing, as if the light preceding the sun was waking him up. Practically, the morning sounds woke him up, too; sounds of awakening birds and crickets that are going to sleep was the sign for him that the night was coming to conclusion.

After he woke up, he kissed her softly on the cheek, then rose from the bed and wore his clothes quickly. Always hated to leave her, even more so today. He couldn't resist and leaned over to kiss her again. She didn't respond to the touch, her sleep deep and solid. Adam whispered in her ear, knowing she cannot hear him. Only like that he dared say what was in his heart.

And then he truly left.

Sometimes, upon returning to his room, he continued his sleep in his own bed, even if he knew well that sleep in her arms was far better than sleeping in any other bed. This morning he could not continue his sleep. He just went through the events in his memory over and over again.

It was a while now that he felt that Rose was pushing for more. She was shameless with him... He loved it. She initiated and dared - a lot more than he would have. The reason for that was that he feared for her, and felt the need to protect her from himself. That was why he never pushed her for more - even if he wanted it with all he had.

Last night was no exception: he was afraid. And worried. His main concern was that he'd do something wrong, that he would let her down, or worse – that he'd hurt her. Rose, on her part, comforted him. She was afraid; he saw it in her face and felt it in her body, but she wanted to be with him so much that she pretended to have no fear. He recalled how she told him not to worry, but what calmed him in the end was her confidence in him. She believed in him, and so he believed in himself. She gave him the strength to be strong for her…

A knock on the door pulled him from his musings. It was Vlad, punctual as always. There was no need to ask to verify this. Adam took notice of his hands; while he was lost in thoughts of his little wife, the transformation has occurred and made him a beast once again. Large animal hands met his gaze. He sighed. He wanted to greet her that morning with a hug and a kiss... But of course he could not.

"Come in," he said. Vlad entered.

"Good morning, Sir." His faithful servant went directly to the closet, pulling out of it suit of clothes. Then he turned to the Count. Adam sat on the edge of the bed, as he had since he first came into the room. He was still examining his hands.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"No offense, but your expression is a bit – hollow. You look like you haven't slept all night. Are you feeling all right?"

The smile stretched Adam's cheeks. "Yes, I do feel all right! ...I'm just tired. You're right, I haven't slept at all."

The servant gave him the same suspicious look that appeared on Lucy's face in that moment on the other side of the castle. Then he narrows his eyes. "You and Rose…" He suggested, but never asked. He was almost certain. Adam nodded once, forgetting his hands and moving to stare at an unknown spot on the wall facing him.

"Ha! You finally did it! It's about time." Vlad pounded his fist in his open palm. He didn't like the idea of a couple who didn't consummate their marriage, and didn't support the gentleman's approach his master chose. In his opinion, husband and wife ought to complete the marriage ceremony as soon as possible; the customary way of the wedding night was sacred to him. In the case of his master especially – as soon as he'd done that, the stay of the girl in the castle would be guaranteed. He was honestly worried that the master's wife will decide to run back home; it made sense to him.

But Vlad was in a different place than Adam: he didn't care much for Rose's delicate feelings; all he wanted from her was not to disappoint his master, in the case of leaving him. And now, after Adam has consummated the marriage, Rose was truly his wife. If she wanted to leave him now – it would be much more difficult for her.

Adam rolled his eyes when he stood. He knew what was going through Vlad's mind, and was glad he did not share his thoughts with him.

The servant helped him to get dressed. In his real body, the human one, he had no difficulty to get dressed by himself. But while in the body of the beast, his thick hands prevented him from getting a coat on his broad shoulders, and his fingers were too clumsy to pull his pants on his thick legs, then tie the laces. Buttons he didn't even dare to try. During mealtimes he could handle the cutlery, if it was big enough – but fabrics were thin and liquid in his hands, and made it very difficult for him. It was another aspect of the curse he hated.

Not always he hated the curse so much. Before Rose arrived he could accept himself and his condition as it was. There were a few uncomfortable parts, but they seemed like small unpleasantness that life was entitled of, like the cold that the winter imposed. But since Rose arrived… things were different. Without noticing he began to loath himself: his coarse and overgrown body, his clumsiness, and especially the fact that he couldn't touch her. He didn't want to touch Rose with these sharped claws, calloused hands. There was no point to even think about it. And more intimate touches — even a hug – were out of the question.

Adam rubbed his palm over his face. Even if he couldn't touch her, he still yearned to see her again. He also needed urgently to talk to her.

Vlad patted his shoulder. "Sir?" And Adam suddenly realized he was asking him something.

"Excuse me, I was thinking of something... Could you repeat that?" Adam asked with slight guilt.

"I asked, was it good? That is, for her? For you - I have no doubt." Vlad smirked. It was no mystery what the thing that distracted the master was, like every other time he was distracted in the last month. She was on his mind all the time.

"Eh, I hope..." Adam hesitated.

"You hope? You don't know?" For some reason it sounded like an accusation.

"No, I mean... she fell asleep right after. Never got the chance to ask her…"

Vlad tried a different approach. "If she didn't say anything, it could be a bad sign. Did she cry?"

Adam racked his brain. "No, no. I would have remembered it if she cried..." It would have been pretty obvious; even he could realize something was wrong. Unfortunately, sometimes she was a complete mystery to him.

"Good. Talk to her today. You can't be not sure about something like this. We want to keep her content."

Adam hated when Vlad talked about her like that. Not as a person, but as a means to save him. Though he realized that Vlad was looking after him, he could no longer think only of himself; there was Rose. There were her feelings, her desires, her happiness. He wanted those things for her. He wasn't able to think of himself when Rose took such an extensive place in his life and heart. Whether she will save him or not – this was a secondary goal now, and he rarely thought about it anymore.

"Yes, I think she was content... to a certain extent. I mean, she slept well, didn't even wake up when I got out of bed. It made me glad for that lecture you gave me…"

'That lecture' was the educational speech Vlad gave him, after the arrival of the letter that announced a bride was found. The servant sat him down and explained to him about the woman's body, what works and what doesn't, what to do and what to watch out for. He made sure that Adam will understand exactly what to do and how to act so that his first night his wife will go smoothly, satisfying for all parties involved.

Adam remembered being nervous during that conversation. Partly because it was hard for him to imagine himself doing any of those things to a woman he didn't know, and partly because he wasn't sure she would want to stay with him at all. At the time he has already begun to understand that the contract was not as binding as he thought. Of course he did not confide to Vlad about that, even after Rose arrived and he gave her the option to leave. He knew that Vlad would not approve of his attempt to scare away his only chance for rescue, so he kept that information to himself.

Knowing he offered her to leave and she still decided to stay, was a calming reminder to Adam - while Vlad refused to let go of the fear that Rose would have reasons to leave. Adam remembered she had the option to go, when things looked much worse for her, and yet she chose to marry him. Now, when the situation between them was better, he knew the thought of leaving did not even cross her mind.

Vlad seemed proud of himself. "And you didn't even want to listen to me!" He chided his master, shaking his head, perplexed. "Well at least one of us had the brains to do something about it."

Adam was now fully dressed. The servant smoothed an invisible wrinkle on the blue jacket he wore, and backed away. "Go, talk to her," he motioned with his head to the door. "Find out whatever she thinks. See that everything is all right. And if there's a problem, you know I'm always here to help."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not a complete idiot."

* * *

Adam was sitting in his chair at the head of the dining hall table, waiting for Rose. He woke up earlier than her – that is, did not sleep at all – so he had to wait for a while. When she finally came in, he didn't regret the time he had to wait.

His wife made his heart miss a beat. How beautiful she was; he still couldn't believe his good luck that brought her to him. Her hair shone bright in the morning light, her deep brown eyes smiled at him and her cheeks were slightly flushed from his concentrated gaze, as she looked modestly at the floor. She wore a red dress which he didn't see her wearing before, and it complimented her tremendously, accentuating her figure and drawing his eyes to her body. That was a bad idea - he immediately raised his eyes to her face again. He couldn't let his mind wander into dangerous places. After last night, those places were even more dangerous.

She reached him and sat down in her chair with great care, leaning back into the tall backrest. He noticed her walk was slower than usual.

"Good morning..." She suggested, glancing at him, and then flushing red again. Her color matched for dress, and the thought amused him.

"Good morning, Rose… How are you feeling?" He inquired gently.

The red color continued to stain her cheeks. "I feel good..." She peeked at him, her voice quiet. She meant her words for his ears only. "Thank you. I only feel..." She smiled a small smile, "Different. But not bad different, good different."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Really? I wasn't sure... I was afraid I might have done something wrong, and that you would rather not tell me if I did..."

Rose shook her head. "No, no. You were just fine. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry." Her smile calmed him down, as it had calmed him the night before. "In fact... I wanted to thank you, for being so good to me, and the truth is," the blush that has calmed down a bit came back now with full force, "It was much better than I expected..." She didn't know where to lay her eyes - on his eyes, her hands, or rather anything that wasn't her husband. Adam felt his heart expands along with his smile. She thought it was good. He could not have hoped for anything better than that. The smile on his face felt like it was there to stay.

"Very well, very well..." He murmured, and then realized how it sounded. "I mean, you have no idea how much you made me happy right now. I feared... well, you know what I feared. So you could say that... it's good for both of us…?" Suddenly he recalled the way she walked. "Are you sure you're alright? I noticed that..." He motioned at the air, at a loss for words. "It seems you might not feel so good. Maybe you should have stayed in bed today."

Rose waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense. I am fine. I mean, not entirely..." She didn't want the servants to hear exactly what she was feeling right now, so she skipped the details. "It would be all right, Lucy told me. There is no need for me to stay in my room. Besides, all I planned for today is just to read a little, and embroider with Lucy. So you don't have to worry about me."

"I can't help but worry," he said, and wondered if she could really understand how deeply those words went. Probably not, he sighed internally.

"Really, I'm fine. You worry too much, Adam," she laid her hand on his palm. The contact was innocent, and for a moment he let himself enjoy it. Thus far he tried to avoid touching her, but at the moment he thought he might have been exaggerating. After all, it wasn't so bad. Her hand was soft and warm over his, and she didn't appear to notice that his skin was so rough it could hurt her or that fur covered the back of his hand in a non-humanly fashion. He loved the closeness the contact suggested. It reminded him how close they were now, after yesterday... and his mind went down in that direction again.

He didn't like it. To prevent himself from being carried away and doing something he will regret, he pulled his hand from under her - apparently too harshly, as he caught her looking at him in surprise.

Adam cleared his throat awkwardly. If she knew what he was thinking, she would have looked at him with fear, he had no doubt.

* * *

That was the problem. So far, every time she touched him, he had no difficulty to stay away. Staying away from her was easy, even if unpleasant. She also hasn't touched him so much. Now he began to think that maybe she had no reason to do so.

He passed near the library at noon, and saw her there, as she said she will be. She was lying on the couch in her favorite position – when he wasn't with her, he noted - lying on her stomach, her chin resting on her hands, reading through the lines greedily. He wondered for a moment what she was reading now, she read so fast he couldn't keep track of all these books.

Rose flipped a page and her whole body moved with the movement, which drew his eyes to wander over her body. The skirt of her dress spilled out from the sides of the couch and was drawn up a bit to reveal her legs, so he could see her crossed ankles. Her back curve was visible as her long hair was made in an updo. He wanted to walk inside, walk up to her and brush his hand down her back...

He stopped himself when he realized that his thoughts were not pure. His initial intention was quite innocent – to join her and read with her in silence, as he sits on the other couch that he placed in front of her, at a safe distance. He didn't think for a moment that his mind would be so easily distracted… he took a snap decision to continue on his way, giving up on spending the noon with her. He can do it some other time.

At dinner Rose was enthusiastic and close, as if she didn't care to be close to him even when he was a beast. She brought her head close to his and whispered to him teasingly that she was expecting to see him again tonight, and suddenly she was too close again.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she put her hand on his arm. It was very bad in his opinion, for there was no gentle way to avoid such a contact without her noticing.

The relief came quickly as the sun set and he could be with her again as he wanted. She found out he didn't sleep at all the night before, and made him promise her he would try to sleep this time. He did his best. Rose helped a lot: She stroked his forehead and crooned soothing words in his ear, and he fell asleep more easily.

In the following days she touched him even more; it was awful. Indeed, the nights were new and special when they discovered each other and learn how to be close. But the days became unbearable, and an all-out war was going on inside of him, which Rose wasn't even aware of.

It was clear that Rose was feeling close to him, as he felt with her, and she wanted to express it through affectionate touches. Seemingly it shouldn't have bothered him — if only his treacherous mind wasn't wandering every time into unwanted places. Before, when he stayed away from her, he did so thinking ahead. He didn't want to get carried away with his feelings and do something that both of them would regret. But now – it was because he knew how it felt to be with her, and how good it was, and his body didn't cease to want her close. The fact that he was an animal did not change it. It wasn't an issue at night; yet it was a recipe for disaster at daytime.

So he found himself avoiding her touch, and furthermore — her presence. The next day he was going to sit with her in the library, when his brain has cooled and settled. But it was an impossible task. He forced himself to think about other things, like the things the messenger told him that needed his attention, or Vlad, or even try and read the book he chose.

But Rose was excited about his presence — and that was the entire problem. He was unable to concentrate on the book he was reading because she kept sneaking slight smiles his way. He dreaded she will drive him crazy, and finally made up an excuse about his work and fled.

Since that incident he preferred to be with her as little as possible during the day. He avoided being with her unless she asked him to, and she usually didn't.

* * *

Rose felt the connection between them was stronger after that night, closer. That was the reason she began to notice Adam's strange behavior during the day.

Oddly, he didn't want to touch her.

The fact that he hadn't touched her didn't bother her initially, when she first came to the castle. She didn't want him to touch her, as she did not know him at that time and had no sentimental attachment to him, so if he didn't do it she wasn't complaining.

But as time passed, and with the growing closeness between them, she realized that every time she had tried to grab his hand or place her hand on his shoulder – absolutely innocent contacts — he walked away from her, avoiding touch.

And as if that wasn't enough, he became more distant. At night he was still brimming with affection, and touched her all the time - but at daytime he stayed away from her. The difference was frustrating.

In addition, she saw him less and less. He stopped looking for her company during the day. If before he used to sit down with her at the library, or stroll with her in the garden – he now stopped doing either. At first she thought he was busy; then she realized he did not want to be with her.

It bothered her. She enjoyed sharing the things she read and did with him. She loved to see the pride on his face when she showed him the progress in the garden, liked to share an interesting thing she read in the book of the moment, or tell him about her embroidery experience with Lucy. But he wasn't there anymore.

It wasn't just that; during meals, from which he could not escape, he got... more distant. As if putting up a wall between them. It was a wall that collapsed with the disappearance of the sun, and re-established in the morning with her reappearance. It hurt her. Rose could not understand why he treated her so confusingly. She ached his distance during the day, as if she suddenly became... repulsive to him. It had no explanation.

Up until he began to get distanced, she didn't grasp how much she got used to see him every day. She tried to be satisfied of the nights with him, but it wasn't exactly the same. She knew that she was not acting in the most sensible way, but that didn't stop her from admitting to herself that she simply… missed him.

* * *

Adam stopped reading the scattered sheets on his desk when he felt a presence in his study. He raised his head and his eyes fell upon his little wife standing in the room entry, her expression unsure, and her hands fidgeting nervously.

"Rose..." He said, "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" His voice was distinctly unfriendly, but he wasn't aware of it. The truth was he treated her distantly not because he intended to, but as a way to keep her away from him. So far it has achieved the desired result.

"Nothing happened. Everything is fine." She took a step and changed her mind. "No, everything is not fine. Adam, what's the matter? Why are you treating me like this?" She asked beseechingly, advancing at the table.

He pretended to not understand. "How do I treat you?" He asked, flinching in his chair. She was too close again.

"Like that!" She accused, pointing at him. "You... you're cold, you're distant, and you won't touch me. What happened? What have I done? Why won't you touch me?"

**Damn it**, he cursed himself. Did he really think he could treat her so coldly and get away with it? Apparently he did. He thought that if he will continue as usual at night she won't notice, but now knew that those were false claims with which he tried to reassure himself. **Of course she could sense it**.

"It isn't true. Just yesterday, I touched you…" He tried to defend himself, but even to his ears it wasn't very convincing.

"At night!" Rose stood in front of his desk and her face was accusing. He could not escape her gaze. "At night, you have no problem. I've noticed. But at daytime... I almost never see you now. And when I do... you treat me like this!" She waved her hand in his direction. "Like you don't want to even look at me!" She spoke with pain.

"Adam, I feel like you're two different people..." She said, and the Count was startled to see her eyes glazing with tears. "What happened? What have I done?" She repeated in frustration.

Adam let out the air out of his lungs on a lengthy exhale, his heart clutching with her misery. And what was worse, it was his fault. He knew he couldn't stay away from her any more without telling her. He realized now that his behavior was amiss: she was his wife; she deserved to know what he is going through. He should have talked to her and not to hide these things from her – even if he feared they will scare her off.

"Rose, you didn't do anything. It's not your fault. It's me... I was stupid, I should have told you."

"What?" She asked, furiously blinking the tears in her eyes.

"Sit down..." He offered her the other chair. She sat down slowly, her eyes focused on his. He knew he couldn't run off now.

He sighed, pondering what to tell her, and how to tell her so she would understand him, and not panic all together. He didn't want her to know how much of a beast he really was; he knew that she had a very good opinion of him, and didn't want to lose his value in her eyes. He worked so hard to get her to see the human side of him, and hide the animal; he didn't want all this to go down the drain. Her opinion was important to him.

"I... don't stay away because you disgust me. That's not the reason. There is nothing in the world that can make you disgusting to me." He thought what to tell her, and decided – **I'll tell her part of it, and if that won't be enough, I'll tell her the rest**. But he will do his best to avoid it as much as possible.

"The truth is, Rose, that I'm afraid... to hurt you."

"Hurt me!" She repeated with surprise. "How?"

Adam raised his hands. "Rose, have you seen me? I know you've never seen me fight or, or do anything violent, but, I'm a lot stronger than the average man." Rose's brows connected in an attempt to understand him. He was right – she had never seen him do _anything_ violent, in reality she thought there weren't a gentler being then him. She had a strong faith that he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"So what?" She whispered.

"So... I think you don't know the consequences of me being close to you. I know where you're pushing to... And a brief touch here and there will not be enough for you. The truth is, neither for me." Rose blushed. According to her experience in the nights they were together, that was accurate. A short touch was never enough, she always asked for more.

"I'm afraid if you let me touch you, hold you, I'd... I might hurt you."

"You will never hurt me…" Rose shook her head in denial.

"You don't know that," he interrupted her.

"But you..."

"Rose, You really don't know. I'm a lot stronger than any human man... even me. I might... harm you. Hurt you. And that's the last thing I want. My claws… If I'd hold you for more than a second, I might scratch or even stab you. Please trust me when I say that. Many times I don't know my own strength."

Rose looked at him for a while in silence. Was it true? She believed that he was stronger, but not that he'd hurt her. It didn't add up with the way he treated her. He was so gentle… But he said he didn't know his own strength. If he'd hold her... Suddenly she pictured Adam embracing her. Not at night, but by at daytime – in the body of the beast. Her stomach rolled in a strange feeling and she realized that she wouldn't mind if he did. It would be like holding a big furry cat... But of course, he has just told her that he won't touch her at all. Because he was afraid to hurt her. Rose groaned in frustration.

"So... is that why you stay away? You fear for me?"

He nodded.

"If so... Adam, please stop it. I... what do I need to do to get us back to how we were before? To get you to spend time with me during the day?" She stopped, plucking up her courage. "I miss you..."

How could he withstand such a plea?

"Rose..." He said her name wistfully. "You're right. I treated you with injustice. I shouldn't have kept you away from me. It was... stupid and insensitive. I'm sorry."

She waited for him to continue. He did not answer her question.

"I guess... If you promise not to touch me… and to maintain a reasonable distance from me… it wouldn't be so bad. We can go back to how we were before..."

"And you'll come to read with me in the library? Walk with me in the garden? Go back to being with me?" Rose asked.

"Yes. If you want me."

"I want you."

He swallowed at the words. "And you promise not to touch me?" he felt odd to say it, but he knew that if she will make sure to stay away, she would be better protected from him. Especially now when she knew that he was afraid to hurt her… even if he kept his true fear from her.

Rose sighed. "I will try. But you should know that I think you would never hurt me…"

He shook his head. She doesn't know, and he almost hoped she never would.

Rose restrained the urge to put her hands sympathetically on his, and was sorry that he asked her not to. Why should he hurt her if she'd put her hand on his? She still did not entirely understand, but she wasn't going to keep him from his work anymore. She stood up.

"Adam, thanks, emm... thanks for sharing that with me. I'm glad we talked about it."

"I, too, Rose. I am truthfully sorry. I have no excuse, except of being stupid. Will you forgive me?" He looked at her sheepishly and her heart warmed in a beat.

"Of course. Just... don't do this to me again. I... care about you."

At that she turned and left the room.

Adam looked after her with eyes wide open and thought, **she almost said…** But of course she didn't. He had high hopes, but it was too soon, too much. He sighed as he got back to the sheets. As if he could work now.

And he _was_ sorry. Until she came to him he did not think for a moment that he was hurting her feelings, just that he was protecting her from himself. It did not occur to him that she will... miss him… as she had said. Could she really miss him? It was incredible, ridiculous and weird. He was so odd, so difficult to like, and Rose - she was hurt because he didn't spent his time with her during the day.

He was thinking now what he had thought every so often. She didn't deserve a husband like him. She didn't deserve a cursed husband that didn't even choose her, that wasn't able to offer her a normal life, that couldn't even reveal his face to her... He was far from an ideal husband, while she was all that he dared dream on and more. She was too good for him, and he knew it. It distressed him to think she could have found a better husband, and that he took it away from her.

In times like these, when the melancholic thoughts took over him, he would remind himself desperately, **but she chose **_**me**_**. I gave her the option, and she decided to stay.**

It wasn't entirely reassuring. He knew she hadn't understand how distorted he was, at least in his own eyes. She didn't know what she was getting into when she agreed. And she wasn't aware that to most of his servants, and chiefly Vlad, she was just a means to an end, not even a human being. She didn't deserve this. She deserved so much better.

He reminded himself to breathe slower, to quiet down his turbulent blood, and think about how he is doing all he can to fulfill her wishes, those that were known to her and those that she didn't even suspect she had. He tried to be the best husband one can be, but he knew that as long as the curse was still intact, he would be unable to do his part properly. In his eyes she wasn't a means to save him: he was the means to protect her.

And the absurd was that it was completely up to her.

* * *

******AN: **Sorry for the long wait. But, you know, excuses and such: I had a family trip which was fun but consumed my time - and then the chapter was so long it just took forever! (The longest chapter so far...)

**Thank you to whoever recommended using the internet for faster translation, but I am already doing that. It exhilarates the process only by half. Just for example, here's a sentence the internet translated:**

**_'"I'm sure her her blade. First, then her husband." He pulled on her nose. Her hands were now in his shirt.'_**

**After my repairing:**

**_'"I'm sure her world was shattered... first her son, then her husband..." she sniffed. Her hands were now fiddling with his shirt.'_**

**I mean, am I right? It's unintelligible.**

**On another note: what do you think? The first part was kind of exiting, but then it went downhill… Do you still like Adam so much after treating her like that? Or would you forgive him every time because he's so damn cute?...**

**Love to hear your thoughts about the whole thing...**

**R&R, and see ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Hurt

Chapter 7 - Hurt

The sun was up in the middle of the sky, shining down on the two women who were strolling unhurriedly in the garden. The air was no longer warm as it was in the height of summer; a few clouds lingered in the sky and a light breeze blew, bringing the autumn. Seasons were two women were dressed accordingly: they both wore light shawls against the breeze, and Rose was holding an exotic parasol Lucy presented to shelter her from the sun.

"What do you think of my vegetable garden?" Rose asked as they stood by the new beds at the edge of the garden.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't understand its purpose. No offense, m'lady, but you and I both know that we already have a vegetable garden at the castle. What do we need another one for?"

Rose rushed to explain. "The castle's garden is full of vegetables, but is limited in the types of vegetables. In my garden there are also spices - parsley, cilantro, spices that can enrich our kitchen, you know what I mean. Besides... I get to take care of my garden. I guess you could say I planted it for my benefit..."

Lucy shrugged again. "Fine, I guess. When the spices grow, are you going to give them to the cook?"

"Obviously. Otherwise, what's the point?" Rose smiled.

They kept walking and passed between two rows of shrubs designed in a round shape, which together formed a fine avenue. It was actually one of the servants' idea, and after shaping one bush Rose decided she liked the view and told him to continue with the good work. She was happy with the results. She bent to nudge a wayward branch into place, absently moving the parasol from her so it no longer cast a shadow on her. Lucy hurried to secure the position of Rose's elbow, then straightened up with satisfaction. Rose rolled her eyes and went back to strolling, this time with the parasol in its correct position.

Situations of mutual silence were a non-existent thing with Lucy. Adam and she could often simply be with each other; with Lucy it was out of the question. If she would suspect that silence is going to monopolize the conversation, she would not hesitate to jump in with a new topic of conversation. When Rose would decide that silence suited her mood for the moment – Lucy would rush to fill the void with her chatter. Rose found it amusing - most of the time.

"So how are things with you and the master?" Lucy, as expected, did not disappoint.

Rose sighed and pulled her shawl around her shoulders. "Weird..."

"Because he won't touch you?"

"Not exactly… well, sort of, yes. I told you he thinks he'll hurt me, but it just doesn't make any sense. Something doesn't add up. How could he hurt me? I mean, you know him. Did you ever see him do anything violent to anyone?"

Lucy shrugged. The issue clearly bothered her friend, and she has already asked that question before. The answer was still a clear 'no'.

"Only if you consider his training with Vlad, and if you do, then – yes, he could be very violent. You wouldn't want to get into a duel with him…"

Rose shook her head over the ridiculous idea. "I have no intention to have a duel with him. And not just because I don't know how to fight. Lucy, I just want... I want to hold his hand. In the last few days I withheld myself from doing that several times, and I just hate it. Sometimes he's so sweet to me that I just feel like..." She paused at once.

Lucy wasn't going to let her get away with it. "Just feel like what? Rose..." She purposefully said her name.

Rose turned to her and lowered her voice even though they were completely alone in the vast garden. "I feel like hugging him.." She murmured in embarrassment, and saw Lucy's eyebrows rise. "No, it's not like that. Not as I want to hug him at night… I mean, he's like, like a very large doll. Don't you think? All furry and cute…" Lucy's eyebrows went straight up her forehead again. "Furry and cute, huh?"

Rose felt the need to defend herself. "Is it that weird?"

"Definitely." Lucy nodded sympathetically. "Most people would agree with you only partly. Furry? Indeed. Cute? Not so much. Do I really need to remind you how he looks? I can use his skin to scrub the floors with."

Rose gave her a surprised look, intertwined with annoyance. "Lucy! Don't say these things about him!"

Lucy raised her hands defensively. "Honey, you know I don't mean it that way… It was a bad choice of words. Anyway I just wanted to make a point. The master, as much as I appreciate him – is _not_ cute. At least not at daytime."

Rose turned from her and resumed walking. "Well, maybe you're right, but he's cute to me. And I feel like hugging him." it felt good to admit it out loud. "Actually, sometimes I feel like that at night too... but still, it's very different."

Lucy chuckled, that kind of chuckle that caused Rose's ears to redden. "Very different! I'm sure that when your man holds you in his _strong arms_, you don't think he's _cute_!"

Adam could hear Lucy's laughter and the flimsy protests of his wife when he approached them. They haven't seen him yet when Rose came to her senses and said, "Anyway, it doesn't seem to make any sense at all. He would never hurt me, I know it. Just like how at night..." her voice died when Adam appeared in front of her, smiling warmly at her and nodding politely to Lucy. Rose's face was still a little flushed from the maid's last comment, and he decided to pretend he hadn't heard them.

"Ladies," he greeted them.

The two women curtsied politely, in very different ways. While Lucy bent her head slightly, Rose directed her gaze to his eyes and lowered herself by bending one elegant leg. This was a bow that Lucy taught her. Rose never saw the Lord and his wife kneeling to anyone, and it never occurred to her that nobles had to bow down too. It was just one of the new things she discovered when she came to the castle.

"Mind if I join you?" The Count said. Since his wife confronted him, he tried to make up for his behavior at every opportunity, and did everything he could to spend his time with her as before. Anything to make her feel wanted and loved. The animalistic urges and unwelcomed thoughts were still there, never ceased, but he tried to ignore them and keep them behind a wall. Rose, on her part, stopped touching him all the time. To his dismay, he saw exactly when she meant to touch him and withdrew herself, and the expression of frustration on her face didn't escape his gaze. But there was no other option, in his opinion.

Rose beamed at him, with that particular smile that lit up her face and made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He didn't need more than that to know that she was happy to see him.

Lucy took one look at them and decided that she had other things to do. "I think my lunch break is over," she said as she went to leave, but the two never really heard her. She giggled to herself and rushed to leave the couple alone.

"Would you like us to go to the labyrinth?" Adam proposed and Rose nodded. It was a kind of game that Adam made up a few weeks ago, and since then they have 'played' it several times. The idea was simple: they walked together inside the labyrinth, while Rose was the one leading the way. The goal was to bring Rose to know all the roads within the maze, as Adam did, until she would know her way in and out. They both enjoyed the game.

They strode inside the maze. Rose led the way abstracted, and Adam tried not to direct her movements.

"Tell me more about your childhood," Rose asked. So far she liked hearing stories about his past, and was fascinated with his descriptions of his life as a beast. She especially took liking to the stories about his mother, and about Lady Penelope's relationship with her son.

"No problem." He beamed. He thought of something he haven't told her yet. "Did you know I had three teachers?"

"Is that so?" that was new. "Did they teach you at daytime?" She asked immediately. It was a legitimate question.

"Yes… there was no other option. Monsieur Girard and monsieur Brun were stiff when they met me for the first time, but that was to be expected. Mademoiselle Martin, however, fainted… after the initial shock went out they adapted pretty quickly, and taught me like every other student."

"What did they teach you?" Rose was curious. The only things she was taught were reading and household chores, the rest she had to learn on her own from books – if she had the time. In St. Hubert nobody cared particularly for teaching the children, and those who enjoyed the benefit of education were usually noble kids.

"English, history and calculus. The former I hated, so monsieur Girard had a fairly bad opinion of me. Luckily, mademoiselle and monsieur Brun received better behavior from me, so my mother didn't give up on me altogether."

"You mean you behaved poorly towards your English teacher?" Rose asked surprised. The thought of an improper behavior towards a teacher was odd, especially from Adam, who was so gentle and kind.

Adam shook his head in disbelief as they passed another corner between the hedge walls. He pondered how Rose was a bit naïve sometimes. Rose, on her part, was observing the plant wall near them, and recalled they arrived to the same spot the last time they were there. At the time she turned right; now she chose a left turn. The road was wide enough for two people to walk side by side, at times even three. Adam was striding slowly at her side – his legs were longer than hers – and she glimpsed sideways to him. He was so close and all the while so far away… she wanted so bad to interlace her arm with his, to walk with him arm in arm like couples did in the books she had read. She restrained herself, not without remorse.

"'Poorly' might be too mild a description," Adam added on a chuckle. "I pulled all kinds of horrible tricks… I would put prickles on his chair, hide frogs inside his case…" Rose chuckled with him, even though she was taken aback.

"Eww, frogs…" she shuddered.

"Don't worry; I would never do such a thing to you..." Adam promised with a sly smile that promised the opposite, and Rose laughed lightly, knowing that he really wouldn't do such thing to her.

"I hope not! Anyway, where did you even find frogs?"

"Ha, no problem. There's a Lake not far from the castle, in that direction." He pointed, but it didn't tell her much, because inside the maze she didn't know which direction she was staring at. Suddenly she realized she could see the castle walls rise above them. **Hmm**, she thought, **this could help me to find my way**. If she could only remember where they exited the maze, she will know in which direction she must go.

"Do you think, ah," Adam cleared his throat, "Would you like – what do you say we go to the lake someday? There's a boat there which is suitable for two.."

"Oh, you could do that? I'd love to." Rose turned to him. Sailing together in a boat... it will be so romantic! She liked the idea very much. "I didn't think at all that – Oh!" She called in alarm when there was a boisterous noise from the castle, and she grabbed him firmly by the arm, unconsciously asking for his protection.

"It's all right," Adam said, "Nothing happened," although he wondered too what the noise was.

She realized she panicked for no reason; after all, they were in the middle of the maze, and the noise, even though it was loud, was considerably distant from them. Suddenly she noticed that she was still holding his arm, and although his attention was averted, she was instantly ashamed and let go of him quickly. "Oh sorry, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..." She panted, hoping he won't be upset.

His head snapped to her. "What are you sorry for?" He asked, eyebrows connecting.

"For..." She said desperately, reenacting the movement she had done, this time from an appropriate distance. Did he not notice?

"Oh! That's... It's okay, you don't have to apologize. I didn't even notice." In reality he noticed absentmindedly, but the only thing he thought at that moment was, **good, hold me, I'll protect you.** Not at all the thoughts that concerned him. Adam smiled at her to sooth her, show her he wasn't mad.

"What," Rose asked as her heart pulse began to subside, "Whatever could it be?" She started to walk again in the direction she was going to earlier. Adam racked his brains for a moment. "Hmm... it could have been one of the servants… yes," He nodded, remembering; "I asked to get out the archery targets. This is very heavy equipment, it could be that the servant dropped one of the targets and that's what caused the noise."

"Oh." The rest of the way they passed relatively quietly, both minds distracted.

A few minutes later they passed a second corner, and all of a sudden they were standing at the exit. Rose wasn't expecting it. "Wow - I can't believe it! I led us to the exit!" She said happily.

"Well done..." Adam complimented her. "Do you remember how we got here?" Her face fell when she acknowledged that she had no clue. "No..." She groaned.

"Never mind," he tried to cheer her up, "We can always come back again and you could try to recall what you did."

"Yes, why not," Rose was encouraged immediately. If she has not found her way out yet, it meant she would be able to continue her strolls with her husband, at their little game.

**In fact, even after I find my way out we could continue our strolls together**... She thought with a smile. All was not lost.

If only she could just walk with him arm in arm, everything would be perfect.

* * *

The room was perfectly dark, as always. It did not stop her from snuggling close to her husband; savoring his proximity and strong body close to hers. Adam kissed her cheek leisurely, causing her to hum quietly. She loved these moments, quiet and peaceful.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Adam said, adjusting himself beside her. "Turns out I was right. It was one of the targets that was set incorrectly and fell."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No, no one was there."

"Thank God." Rose drew small shapes on his chest as she thought. "So are you going to practice archery tomorrow?"

"Yes, that was the plan…"

"How do like it if I watch you? I won't trouble you, I promise."

"Are you sure? Aren't there other things you might want to do tomorrow?"

Rose wondered what he was trying to evade. "You know my time is mine to decide what to do with it. Why, you don't want me to watch you? ...Are you afraid I'd get hurt?" The sentence was loaded with everything that put them apart as of late. Adam sighed.

"No, I… I fear you will be disappointed, as archery practice might be less interesting to watch then fight training. And you might discover me a much worse archer then you would imagine." He admitted reluctantly. Rose smiled, raising her face.

"Are you getting shy?" she teased, and then continued in earnest. "Don't be shy… I don't care if you are a good or bad archer. But it intrigue me to see you practice."

"Fine, if you want to. However, you'll have to promise not to make fun of me…"

"I'm not promising anything," Rose declared.

"Promise!" Adam ordered, and when she refused, began tickling her. Rose gasped and squealed in surprise, but he wasn't going to stop. "Promise! If you don't promise, I won't stop!" he threatened to the sound of her desperate laughter.

"Enough! Enough!" she giggled and shrieked breathless. He kept tickling for a while longer, but stopped when he noticed that she was having trouble breathing.

"Thank you," she panted, then instantly jumped him, tickling him in a counterattack. He was much less sensitive than her, and much stronger, therefore he grabbed her hands almost straightaway.

"This isn't fair!" she claimed in fake offense, but laughed with delight.

"Really, promise," he said seriously, when he managed to stop laughing.

"Oh well. If you insist…" she chuckled. After he released her hands, she couldn't help herself but hug him. She remembered what she told Lucy earlier that day. This was one of the times when she hugged him, simply because h was so cute. She also recalled the rest of the conversation.

"Adam," she mused out loud. "Do you really believe you could hurt me? Am I not important enough for you?

"That's not it," he groaned. It was something else entirely, but he was still uneasy with telling her what the real issue was. "I care about you… a lot… it's just, when I am the beast, it's different. I have… different urges, stronger ones. And I'm having a hard time… controlling myself."

"Oh..." she whispered. "I didn't know it was like that."

"Yes."

"How about now? Now do you not have these urges?"

He couldn't lie to her. Those urges existed every moment he was with her. "No, I still have them."

"But you are able to control them." She said pensively.

"More or less…" he _could_ control them, but at night there was no need for that. She was his for the taking. And not just because it was his right, but because she wanted him too. And that was the truth even if it wasn't most delicate.

"So why not at day?" before he could respond she added, "You know I don't ask for much. Merely to hold your hand. I promise not to ask for more."

"Rose…" he heaved a sigh. She was quite stubborn.

"Merely to hold your hand…"

Adam gave up. "Fine. Maybe. Someday. And for now, enough of that." Rose shrugged. It would suffice for now. The silence between them was longer this time and she almost fell asleep, until Adam changed his position and made her alert again.

"Adam," she recalled something she wanted to tell him for some time now. "You get up early, don't you?"

"Yes. Before sunrise." Part of the reason was so she won't see him. The other part was exactly the same reason he didn't want her to touch him during daytime. If he would be to stay in her bed when he is already a beast… it will be highly undesirable. However, it wasn't what bothered her.

"You know... I hate to wake up alone, to find that once again you went and left me alone." For days she wanted to tell him about her feelings. "I feel like... you run away from me…"

"I'm not running away..." **Not from you, anyway**. "It's just... Your sleep is always so deep and I don't want to wake you up and interfere with your sleep. I didn't realize it was so distressing to you."

"Yes." It upset her every morning anew, as if she wasn't aware that nothing had changed, and that he won't be there, again. You'd think at some point her heart would finally understand. "Then you won't mind waking me up before you go, will you? Just to say goodbye…"

"If that's what you want."

"That's what I want." Rose murmured, "Don't run away from me, Adam." Her words entered his heart, more than anything else she had said earlier. A small voice told him, don't run from her, face her... face yourself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he'll let her touch him. He decided to give himself time to think about it. Meanwhile, he will keep his distance. But for her current request - he had no issue with it. He will do it. He suspected that he would also feel better that way.

* * *

"Rose..." A whisper in her ear shook her to awakening.

"Hmm? Adam?" She wasn't precisely awake. Somehow she realized most of the night had passed.

"You asked me to wake you up... I'm about to go. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Hmm..." She couldn't say anything because his mouth was on hers and he kissed her lengthily. He kissed her for himself, to strengthen himself before another long day without her. That is to Say, without her touch. According to her response he knew she didn't mind his kiss. Eventually he moved away from her in sorrow.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart... You don't have to wake up yet…" His voice caressed her just like his hand on her forehead.

Rose sighed and closed her eyes. She was tired and fell asleep immediately. Adam stroked her hair one last time and left the room.

The sun stroked her face, and Rose woke up with a gentle smile on her lips. This time, although he was no longer in the room, she felt as though his presence was elongated somehow.

* * *

Rose found a large rock to sit on next to the training yard, while Vlad and Adam stretched their bows. Vlad glanced at her and frowned.

"Is she going to watch us?" He asked his master from the corner of his mouth.

Adam peeked at his wife, and narrowed his eyes at the servant. "Yes. If you have a problem with it, feel free to leave."

"No." Vlad decided, "I just wonder why she's watching us".

"She said it intrigues her. I don't care, if it pleases her." Adam's tone implied that their little discussion was over.

"Well, I'll just have to ignore it." Vlad did not enjoy being watched when he practices, but if the master had decided there was no way to change his mind. Especially if his decision involved the Lady.

Rose looked around her. She has seen the training yard before from afar, but never actually sat there. The yard was a bare piece of land behind the castle, close to the edge of the garden. It was wide enough for two men to duel, and long enough to shoot archery targets from a sufficient distance. The high forest trees marked the border of the yard. That day there were two round training targets close by to the forest border. Rose took a brief glance at those, then looked again to Adam stretching the long bow in his hands. It was the first time she had watched him in training, and she looked forward to it. Even the simple act of preparing the bow was exciting for her.

The practice was relatively quiet, Vlad and Adam shooting arrows in each turn, trying to beat each other. The winner was the one who managed to slip more arrows near the middle of the target. Vlad was good, but to the unbiased opinion of Rose, her husband was much better. He clearly had more good shots than Vlad, so every time he hit the center of his target she bounced and cheered for him with applause.

She didn't feel silly cheering for her man, especially when he smiled at her, the smile reaching his eyes. Such smile was a rare event.

"M'lady, you're disturbing the master's concentration," Vlad said impatiently, his ire overrides his natural politeness. Rose thought to answer that it seemed to her he was the one distracted, but Adam was ahead of her.

"Vlad," he reprimanded his servant with a warning tone.

Rose laughed an easy laughter that was derived from the protective response of the Count. "No, he's right, I will stay quite." She sat down and put a hand on her mouth. "See? No more disturbing."

Vlad gave her an attentive glare, trying to figure out her motives, but she only smiled behind her hand. He decided to ignore it and move on, shot one arrow and missed.

Rose kept her smiling silence.

The sun moved behind the clouds. The wind wasn't blowing, but it got colder still. The men didn't notice the cold, due to the training which warmed them from within. Adam rolled up the sleeves of the only shirt he was wearing, revealing his hairy arms to the cooling air. Rose, on the other hand, forgot her promise and stopped covering her mouth, instead rubbing the sides of her arms to keep warm. After a while Adam shot an arrow straight through the center of the target.

"Woohoo! Adam!" Rose cried and stood up, clapping enthusiastically. Vlad gave her a grumpy look. She matched his gaze.

"What?" She exclaimed. "You saw his hit. It was a direct hit! He deserves a little cheering. Besides, am I the Countess or not?" The last question she asked with a smile to soften her words.

Adam smiled. "You _are_ the Countess," he reinforced her. "Vlad, let my wife be. She enjoys cheering me up, and I enjoy her attention." Rose beamed and blushed slightly, glad to hear his approval. Vlad huffed cynically, but murmured, "As you wish."

Afterwards his attitude towards her gradually softened. Rose didn't know what it was, but Vlad stopped looking at her as if her presence was a terrible nuisance to him. She wondered what it was about her that upset him so much.

After a short while, the two men decided that it was enough for one day, and began collecting the arrows, those that hit targets and those that fell nearby. Rose approached her husband.

"I don't understand why you two even practiced; it seems you both remember well how to shoot a bow."

"Oh, training is necessary every now and then, otherwise a man might forget." Adam answered. Rose shrugged and let it go. "Anyway, I had a great time. Maybe you can teach me how to do this too sometime."

Adam looked at her, his eyes wide open. "You want to learn to shoot a bow?" He asked in wonder. "Yes, but it isn't urgent. Only if you like to," she limited her previous ask. "Only if you are ready to do it."

"I'll have to consider it," he muttered. After he got used to the idea of an archeress – if there's a woman who could master it, it'd be Rose – his mind went to picture how it would be to teach her. They would have to stand very closely so he could direct her hand... He shook his head. Not now. Or anytime soon. He collected his last arrow and stuffed it in the quiver. And then changed the subject.

"I've never heard you refer to yourself as a countess," he said, referring to her teasing response to Vlad.

"It's true. Until now I didn't think of myself as one… But you know what, you are the Count. This means I'm the Countess." She smiled a winning smile after explaining her logic to him. Adam chuckled and put his quiver on the rock which she was sitting on earlier. He turned to her, folding his hands.

"And what are you intending to do as a countess?"

Rose stepped closer to him. "I don't know... I hadn't thought about it yet."

"Surely you have some ideas," Adam smiled at her. She was now closer to him, closer enough to make him have to bend his head in order to look at her.

"Maybe... What do countesses do?" She asked with an impish smile, continuing her absentminded approach to him.

Adam didn't notice her closeness, or preferred to pretend he didn't, because he enjoyed their banter too much. "They... host balls," he suggested.

"Balls?" She hadn't thought of this. "Where could I host a ball?"

"There is the dining hall... My mother used to tell me that in the past it held balls..." He murmured the last part, almost entirely distracted. He could breathe her in now.

"If so, I'll go arrange a ball right away," she replied. Her smile vanished when she grasped how close they were. She didn't have to check to know that Vlad was no longer there.

Adam gave no answer. His eyes infiltrated her depths, their blue mesmerizing her as always. She couldn't look away. He leaned over, drawn to her like a magnet.

"Sir, would you like me to take the quivers?"

It was the boy who brought the equipment who disturbed Rose's hypnosis, and reminded Adam where he was, and first and foremost what he was. He walked away from her in few long strides.

"Yes, and return them to the warehouse." He said to the servant, hiding his agitation. To Rose he said, "We'll meet at dinner," nodding. Before she made another step he was no longer there.

Rose stared after him, still not fully grasping what had happened to her just now.

Was he about to kiss her?

**Surely not.**

She shook her head in repulsion, preferred not to think of it. The thought was too weird, too disturbing. Instead, she thought, **Balls... well, here's an interesting idea**.

* * *

"M'lady, would you let me do your hair? I see Lucy didn't do it today."

"Really!" Rose scolded her on a smile. "In the middle of the story of Josef!"

Amy and Rose were seated in the library, during one of their classes. After more than a month the girl already caught on the reading concept, so what they did in the last few classes was lighter: Amy would read the Bible aloud, in order to practice her reading. Although she already got it, reading out loud was still difficult, and the words in the Bible were so ancient that she got weary quickly. The stories they had been reading - Genesis stories - were interesting, but she felt that was enough for a day.

"No problem M'lady, you continue to read and I will design your hair," Amy hastily suggested.

Rose agreed and took the book to her hands, turning her back to the maid. She began to read: "…For the brothers said one to another, behold, this dreamer cometh…"

"So m'lady, when do you plan to arrange the ball?" Amy interrupted her, taking in her little hands golden locks from Rose's temples. Rose sighed, setting the Bible on her knees.

"I don't know. Not anytime soon."

"Oh, why not?" The girl asked, disappointed. "I want so much to see a real ball…"

"And you will. I never saw a real one too; I'd love to be in one too. But I think now is not a good time. Ouch!" Amy pulled too tight.

She relaxed her grip. "Sorry. Why not now?"

"Because now... the master and I are still getting used to our new life. And besides, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to invite nobles here, when the master is, well, you know…"

"An animal?" Amy offered, without stopping her movements.

"Yes. And I know that he had never had to meet other nobles. He told me himself that his mother chose to hide him, for his own good. So I'd rather check first who we could invite before we start throwing a ball for people who won't come…"

Amy pulled a lock of hair in one direction and then another. "Hmm, you're right. The master had never left the castle. Also, there have never been other nobles here. Servants – yes, and also messengers of the master, as well as traders - from time to time… If you need a doctor from the village, he comes when he gets called."

Rose watched the walls of bookshelves in reflection. "Maybe I will invite them..."

"Hey! And what about your parents? When they will be found, I'm sure you'd want to invite them to the ball too." Amy was an unrestrained optimist and was sure the lost parents will be found. She couldn't think of anything bad that could happen to her perfect lady. Rose expressed silent thanks for her positive attitude. "Of course, I would like to invite them too."

"And there's so much to prepare! Food, decorations, a dress for you… "Amy's tone turned dreamy. "You'll be so beautiful... You'll do me a great honor if you let me do your hair."

Rose smiled. "I'd love to, but first we'll have to see how this turns out." She pointed to her head. "And I don't need a new dress, I got plenty of beautiful dresses that I haven't worn yet."

"What about the master? He will also need a new suit…" Amy continued to list the expected preparations. Rose's mind wandered to a couple of days earlier, when Adam and she were strolling again through the maze, and this time she managed to convince him to let her hold his hand. It was a small victory, but its impact on her pleasure was excessive, as they strolled pleasantly hand in hand. She knew that he didn't realize what all the fuss was about. He had no idea why she wanted so bad to hold his hand.

The truth was, she knew that if she had known when she first came to the castle, that she would feel that way - she would have been surprised too. His hand was big, rough and with no doubt – of animal. She knew if she wasn't thinking about him such good things, even his pleasing heat couldn't have convinced her to hold his hand. But for her he was no longer an animal; he was her Adam, her husband, the man she valued.

This man's hand she wanted to hold.

Amy brought her back to the present as she clapped her hands on her knees and cried, "Voilà! I'm finished!"

Rose turned around to her, raising her hands immediately to her hair.

"Careful!" Amy cried, and Rose laid her palms slowly on her head, lightly tapping to try to see how the hairstyle looks. She was already an expert in seeing through the sense of touch…

"I combined two braids, here," Amy guided her lady's hand, "And put them together with English tying. Then I let some curls hang loose around your face." Rose did not know exactly how the whole thing appeared, but she trusted the youngster maid. "Does it look good?" She asked and Amy nodded delightfully. "If so, I'm going to check it in the mirror tonight, before I go to sleep."

"And tell me what the master thinks about the hairdo."

Rose chuckled lightly. "I promise I will." Adam almost never gave her compliments about her appearance, only if he was asked. She knew he thinks she is beautiful, but he hardly ever talked about it, except for the first time she asked him. It didn't bother her, because she didn't understand either what all the fuss was about her beauty.

She stared at Amy with intention. "So I take it you don't want to hear any more about Joseph and his brothers?"

"Oh, no! I didn't mean to interrupt you. Please, go on," Amy was quick to say, almost concealing from Rose's eyes that she was successfully avoiding reading again.

Rose stifled a smile and picked up the book.

"And Reuben said unto them, Shed no blood…"

* * *

There are ideas that are beyond this world.

This was what Plato argued, and she tried to wrap her mind around the idea. She found Plato's writings about a week ago, and has since struggled with trying to figure out what he meant. So far she had read each paragraph and then paused to think about it, so it was no wonder she hasn't passed half the book yet. It also explained why it was already dinner time, and she didn't notice at all.

Her attention was disturbed when Adam walked into the library with a decisive stride.

"Adam?" Rose asked, closing the book, straightening. He looked animated.

"There is news about your parents…"

Rose stood up immediately, but didn't get to approach him because he came swiftly to stand in front of her. "What happened? Tell me!" She urged excitedly. He didn't seem distraught, only agitated, therefore she concluded that these were good news.

Adam raised his hand. "I'll tell you, but promise me you won't get your hopes up. I don't want you to be disappointed. This is just the beginning…"

Rose looked at him in anticipation, holding her hands firmly over her chest.

"News came from the detective my messenger found. He said he found a lead".

Rose cried with joy, too happy to ask what the lead was. Before she could think too much, she was pouncing on Adam, embracing him.

Joy made her forget all momentarily. The mere idea that she could know what happened to her parents repeated in her mind over and over again. But when her thoughts stopped running, she realized suddenly that she was committing something that should not be done; she was hugging Adam.

She gasped, but when she saw he didn't mind, calmed down and let herself enjoy the embrace. It was like holding a huge doll... She grinned and hid her face in his shirt.

Adam was caught off guard. He was shocked. Rose was holding him... It was fairly similar to any other hug she gave him at night, but at day his body was bigger and she needed to put more effort in order to surround him with her arms. He tried not to think the thoughts that may lead to his downfall - and for a while it worked; instead he concentrated on her joy and on the news he came to tell her.

**It's actually not so bad**, he thought, and his hands moved slowly to her sides. He put his open palms on her waist, but her warmth that pierced through the cloth made him jump them into fists. He moved his hands upward until they rested higher on her back.

Then the embrace change, at least for Rose. Before it was just an expression of joy; now it became, finally, the embrace that she wanted from him. She rubbed her cheek against his chest and sighed happily.

Adam froze.

He felt the change, understood the intimacy. Suddenly he couldn't think about anything except Rose, her smell, her body, her hair. They were too close. Close tight, actually. His mind was filled with every wrong thought, such as that if he would just raise her chin – he would be able to kiss her.

Rose felt his hands close and open on her back. She did not comprehend what this meant, and lifted her head to look at him, to ask him what was the problem.

Adam's eyes watched her in panic. **No! What are you doing?** Has she heard his thoughts? He thought with horror. His hands were now open on her back, and he held her forcefully, begging himself to stop his running train of thoughts and the direction in which his body pushed. He didn't pay attention to the force he applied, or to his nails which punctured into her dress hard, until she cried in pain and surprise.

"Oww!" Rose cried and her ears flushed when she understood with shame that she was hurt, as he had warned her. When the she lifted her face to him, his face were unreadable, his expression changed with every fraction of a second and Rose could not figure out his emotions. Then she felt his claws. She knew he didn't wound her, only poked, but he held her so tightly that she knew there will be red bruises wherever he'd sank his claws.

Only now she realized he didn't lie to her.

Adam let go of her abruptly, backing away from her so fast she didn't even saw him moving. She slipped, and panting in panic she looked at the anger that radiated from his face.

"What have I done!" He snarled, and Rose didn't know if he was furious about her or him. In any case it didn't matter.

"I told you..." He murmured angrily, "I told you I was dangerous for you," he couldn't contain his anger and shut his eyes tightly.

She walked an uncertain step in his direction, her heart pounding, "I'm sorry..."

"No!" He shouted and Rose flinched back. "I told you... And now what I did... Don't come near me!" He warned her, and could no longer stand the energy that surged through him, consisting of rage and guilt. He had to take it out on something.

Rose could see the anger spilling out of him, his entire body shook violently. He had never looked scarier to her. But just when she thought he will jump her, he did the opposite. Adam turned on his heel and stormed out of the room in such speed, she felt the air hit her face.

"Adam..." She whispered, lifting a shaking hand after him. She knew it was pointless, and yet... she didn't believe what had happened. He basically ran away! From her!

For a moment she shivered as she remembered the trembling that gripped his form, his tightly clenched hands at his sides, his heavy breath. He was angry... of her. And rightly so - as she forced him to hug her. Eventually, he hurt her, as he said over and over he would. The pain in her back was gone and forgotten, but the guilt weighed heavy on her shoulders.

The tears ran down her cheeks in silence at first, as she asked herself how badly she worsened the situation. Had she scared him away for always? Will he ever come back? Would he be able to forgive her?

The back of her legs hit the sofa, after she tripped backward. She sat down on the couch in a thud, letting the tears fall freely. She was fully sobbing now, fearing she ruined everything with her stubbornness. Why did she have to insist… Why didn't she listen to him…

**What have I done?** The weight of swirling emotions was too much for her.

She lay down on the couch and cried her heart out. Plato absorbed all of her tears.

* * *

**! ! !**

**IKR**

**Wellll here it is, the most dramatic chapter in this story... so far!**

**I really want to hear your thoughts, so I'll know you don't hate me for the cliff-hanger! I love reading your reviews so please keep 'em ****coming**.

**Yay philosophy! P****hilosophy **is actualy my minor (Is it a word? like major but not?) in my studies. Let's just say... Plato is the man.

**R&R**

**And since the Jewish 'New Year's Eve' is in a few days, Shanah Tovah to all of you!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Conditions

Chapter 8 – Conditions

Adam Sturm through the castle halls, and every servant with common sense rushed to get out of his way. In the absence of servants to delay him, he made his way out in nonhuman speed.

He was furious. His anger was irrational, and he knew it, but right now he wanted to feel the anger.

He reached the training yard and came to a halt. Luckily the training targets were still there. He wanted to destroy something, crash anything, to get rid of the shame and rage simmering beneath his skin, before he will have to think rationally again.

The target fell onto the ground at the first powerful blow. He pounced on it as if it were the source of all his problems, kept kicking it repeatedly until it was smashed completely. He didn't know how much time had passed until he finally calmed down. The sun sank, his body changed. He continued to hit the target although he was weaker now, though not significantly. Eventually he ceased to feel the need to take out his frustration, and then looked at the ruins of the device at his feet and saw his shame.

Then he was ready to think of what happened.

He hugged her… he couldn't resist the temptation. And while trying to stop himself from kissing her - he hurt her. Beforehand, he did not believe in truth that he could hurt her, but with time he seemed to convince even himself in the things he told her. In fact didn't really believe he could ever hurt her; now he wondered whether he was right all along. After all, he'd really hurt her now, and it was entirely his fault.

He remembered that Rose was asking him to forgive her. Of course there was nothing to forgive. She can't really think that he was angry with her... That was true in part, as he said and asked time and time again, yet she went and hugged him. But the second part in him weren't angry with her at all. He vowed to himself to protect her and bring her only happiness, and so far only seemed to fail in fulfilling his oath. He remembered the expression on her face as she stood in the library, looking miserably lonely. And worse, she looked - guilty. She thought it was her fault, he knew it in his bones. While it was he who has hurt her. He asked himself whether he had wound her, and hoped with all his might he hadn't.

He had to fix this.

It was dark outside when Adam returned back to the castle and found a servant waiting for him.

"Sir, Vlad asked to tell you that your wife hasn't eaten dinner, and she's still in the library. She seems to be sleeping."

"At the library?" Adam asked. **Rose fell asleep at the library…? Why?**

He went to find out himself.

Rose was asleep on her couch, her face hidden in her hands. Adam approached her with no fear that she'll wake up and see him, knowing that her sleep was deep enough.

His steps were quiet and slow. His heart was filled with tender feelings of guilt and love, all aimed at her. He was having trouble breathing as he thought, **she has cried because of me...** She was thinking about him, dosed off crying over him. The guilt threatened to swallow him whole, and he shook his head. He should be concentrating on trying to fix his doings. He stifled a sigh and reached to her. Bending on one knee, he stroked her hair and thought, **Rose, my sweet Rose**... She didn't deserve to sleep on this uncomfortable couch. The least he could do now would be to take her to bed.

The castle corridors were relatively dark at daytime, so the torches were burning most of the time. At night the darkness was even deeper. Only the Count's footsteps were heard when he walked the empty halls on the way to her room.

Rose wasn't exactly awoken, yet not quite asleep. She sensed that she was on the move, and felt that someone was holding her. Obviously she recognized his body at once, but her mind wasn't awake enough to understand the implications of the situation. **Adam...** Her head was placed on his shoulder and her hands encircled his neck loosely. She opened her eyes to a crack, and her eyes met the hair on his nape. To the torches light it appeared black. The hair looked soft and wavy as she familiar with from the touch of her hands. She was thinking vaguely that she wanted to touch it again.

His walk swung her back to sleep. The Count didn't even register she was awakened.

Adam reached her room. Rose woke once again when his arm left her back to open the door, and he hurriedly stepped inside. The light was strong enough and this time her mind was able to produce a coherent thought. She thought: **light! If you look now you could see him!**

She raised her head to see his face -

The door slammed shut behind them, sealing the darkness. She missed her chance.

"You are awake..." Adam murmured and let her body slip into standing, but didn't leave her, his hands holding her to him.

"Adam!" She whispered. Suddenly the memory of the events returned to her in a flood that threatened to drown her.

"I'm sorry," he said, and Rose said, "You came back…"

"Of course." It was obvious to him.

"Why did you come back?" She asked in wonder.

He was quiet, and Rose regretted again that she hadn't the possibility to see his face, to try to decipher his expression. **If only I would have lifted my head sooner...** she didn't get to complete the thought. His next words held her in place.

"Because I love you." He said the words softly, his voice thickened with emotions.

She shivered, didn't know what to say. Adam loved her? He loved her. She wasn't expecting those words, not now nor in the future. She didn't know how to react. That is, it was known that the proper response to love declarations from suitors was 'me too', but she didn't know if that what was in her heart.

She didn't know if she loves him, and she didn't want to tell him something she didn't feel just to please him. To be exact... it's true she was fond of him, and liked to see him smile (even if the only smile she knew was a somewhat beastly smile), and missed him when he wasn't with her… But she didn't know if it counted as love. Furthermore, her feelings were so disordered by now, after the blizzard of emotions that day. The joy over her parents, the damned embrace and the guilt which accompanied it went now through her mind. In the end, she was simply confused.

"I... I don't, I don't know…" She faltered.

Luckily Adam understood. "You don't have to answer me now," he said softly, stroking her cheeks in the dark. "Don't feel obligated. I just wanted to let you know… I love you." He felt so liberated, free to finally tell her that.

"I felt this way for a while. I was just afraid to tell you. But now... I'm not afraid anymore, and I think it's important to let you know how I feel… I would never hurt you. I only wish to protect you. And if I had hurt you today... it was an accident. I'm so sorry about it. It won't happen again." He asked himself now why he was so scared to say it to her before. It was so easy, and so right. He was glad he had the opportunity to finally do so.

Rose was silent, trying to process what he said. She didn't reply to what happened at the library; in her opinion it was her fault, and he hadn't really injured her. But about his feelings… her heart expanded when she thought of it.

Adam continued, "And also... you shouldn't feel bound to tell me the same. I'm not going to... pressure you or anything like that. Just let me know - tell me if it's okay with you.." as no answer came from her he was almost begging, "Rose... tell me what are you thinking…"

"I think..." Rose started slowly. "That you are… important to me. And of course that's fine by me."

"And it doesn't bother you?" His request was so small, she almost laughed.

"Of course not... Adam, you are my husband. And I care about you. I... I'm glad you feel that way. Actually, I was sure... I thought you were mad at me. Instead, you tell me…"

"That I love you," he completed her sentence, allowing himself to smile hopefully.

"Yes. And it's not that I don't... want you, or that I don't care for you, because I do, I'm just… I'm confused right now." She was also dizzy from his proximity, could hear his breath and found it difficult to think when he touched her like that.

"I don't know yet what I feel…" Rose finally said and Adam knew he did the right thing when he decided not to push her.

Her confession saddened him, but not to the extent he feared. Of course he would have been blissed if in response to his statement she would have answered in kind. But for so long he never let himself hope, knowing that the road has to be harder than that. He was willing to wait until she would feel as he does, even if it will be years before it happens. In the meantime, it was enough that his emotions didn't repel her, and the fact that she let him hold her close to him while saying it spoke for itself.

Rose looked at him hesitantly, her expression visible to him like an open book. If she hadn't told him that she didn't know yet what she feels, he would have allowed himself to imagine she feels the same. He hoped it wasn't just his imagination, all the signs that indicated her feelings. He hoped she would see it his way eventually.

"That would do... for now." The last words he said to himself. Rose hasn't heard it. And now for another matter. "Rose, will you forgive me?"

"What for?" She asked in sincerity.

"For what I had done, today. Please don't make me say it out loud…" He murmured. He was still intolerably ashamed.

"I forgive you." She said definitively. She forgave him even before the sensation died out in her back.

Adam could not resist anymore: he felt like he suffered enough for one day, when he held himself from kissing her. He drew her near and lowered his head to hers, whispering, "If you'll allow me to kiss you right now… it would be perfect." It's been a long time since he asked her permission, but at that moment he felt insecure, and didn't want to be disappointed if she'd reject him.

Rose did not answer, but stretched on her toes. Adam met her halfway.

For a while he forgot himself in her kiss. When they finally broke apart, Rose leaned her forehead on his shoulder and giggled under her breath.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, but felt relieved, because the whole episode went better than he expected. She forgave him without a second thought. It was so typical of her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking... You're taller than me."

"And this is a surprise?"

"Yes. I guess... until now we never got a chance to stand together. At night, I mean. And I assumed that, for some reason... you're my height."

Adam couldn't help but smile. "You could ask me. I could have told you I'm only slightly shorter at night."

She shrugged. "I didn't consider it much. Anyway, I like it."

This time he didn't ask before kissing her again. When her hands wrapped around his neck, he decided they did enough standing.

* * *

Sometime after, Rose was toying with the curls behind his ear, remembering their dark hue that was revealed to her eyes by the light of the torches.

That was what she knew about his appearance so far: his body was strong. He was taller than her. His eyes were the color of sapphire (Lucy confirmed her assumption) and his hair was dark, and long enough so she could run her fingers in it. She sighed and regretted that in spite of all these, it still was not enough to describe him in truth. But she gave up the right to see him long ago.

His hand stroked her back as if distractedly, but after a while she realized his caresses had a goal; he was looking for something.

"What is it?" Rose asked quietly.

Initially he didn't response, but then decided it better to tell her. "I... I check to see if there are any marks," he admitted.

Rose was stunned and pulled away, staring into the darkness that hid his face. "Marks? Do you still worry about that? There's nothing there, I'm certain. You didn't actually hurt me."

"And yet, I fear that…"

"You mustn't worry. It hurt only for a minute, and it was an innocent mistake anyone could do."

Adam breathed deeply. "Rose, I have to tell you something."

She wondered if he would tell her something else of his past, maybe something that will finally explain the darkness. That was not the case. "When I told you I was afraid to hurt you… I didn't quite tell the truth.

"Not quite?"

"I mean, I've altered the truth."

"You mean, you lied." Rose sighed.

"No! I mean, yes... I didn't want to scare you, and was too ashamed to tell you the real reason I stayed away from you.."

She was almost afraid to hear what the real reason was.

"The truth is... these urges I was talking about the previous night, aren't really... violent ..." She narrowed her eyes and thought she could make out where he was going with it.

"You know how it is every night, when I'm near you, not much time passes until... I mean, I instantly kiss you."

"Yeah..."

"Well... it's the same at day. Well," he went on when he saw the confusion on her face, "At night I can't help it, when I want you so much, and at daytime... my feelings never change." That's it, he said it.

Rose wasn't sure she understood. "At daytime, you… can't help it?" She asked, trying to clarify his meaning.

"No, that's not what I meant.. I mean, I did, I..." He groaned. "Rose, I want you during the day too, as much as at night. That is why I was keeping myself away from you."

"I still don't understand… What's the problem?"

"What's the problem!" He exclaimed. "Rose, do you like it when I kiss you?"

"Yes... very much..." She blushed.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I kissed you at daytime."

"Oh!" She breathe out and finally understood. She twisted her lips in revulsion as she thought of it.

"Yes. This is exactly why. The idea disgusts me exactly as it disgusts you. The problem is, when I'm with you, I tend to forget myself... forget who I am..."

Rose recalled all those times he rushed to walk away from her. It fitted, everything fell into place now. She remembered that day in the training yard when she thought he was going to kiss her.

Turns out she was right.

Now she felt guilty again. "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time..." She apologized. "But, Adam, I still don't understand why you are opposed to holding hands. It's such an innocent touch, do you really think you need to… resist? To hold back?"

Adam didn't know how to reply. It was true she already persuaded him to hold hands with her, and until the library incident he was sure he could handle himself. He was no longer sure what was right. Rose framed his face in her hands. "Adam, now that I know what you're thinking, I can help you. We can do this... together. You won't have to deal with... your urges... on your own."

She spoke with sense, and he wanted to accept that, because among other things, he was tired of keeping away from her. And still. "What if I..." He tried to protest.

"You will not. I know you won't. Adam, do you trust me?" She said with conviction.

"Of course. I love you..."

Rose smiled gently. That's what she wanted to hear. "So give me only this: no more restrictions. No more distance. If I see you are... forgetting yourself," a small smile curved her lips, "I will make sure to remind you. And if I embrace you… I'm going to pull away before it becomes too much."

Adam kissed her forehead and closed his eyes in thought. Then he opened them. "You really want this..."

"Yes." Rose nodded heartily and laid her head on his shoulder. "You are right, I don't want you to... kiss me, at daytime. But… I do want you to hug me. Today, when you hugged me, before - before everything was ruined... I liked it very much."

Adam huffed. "You're strange, you know," he finally said, chuckling.

"Yes. And for some reason you still love me."

His smile was broad and promising. She was right - he did love her.

* * *

Rose was dreaming...

_I love you_... The words floated around her in her dream, and Adam's blue eyes penetrated the depths of her soul, like they did during the day, only this time it was different. Very different. The blue eyes were surrounded by cheeks, and a forehead, and a mouth – and they were all human. She tried to memorize their sight, so as to remember him even as she'd wake up, and stretched out her hand to touch him…

Colors spun around her and she was in the library. Adam was standing behind her.

She tried to turn around to him but his hands on her shoulders stopped her. You are forbidden! He cried out and she flinched. She just wanted to see him... Was that so bad?

If you'll do that, it will end us both... Adam of the dream said. And he was human, she simply knew it. Adam... She begged. Let me see you. Will you forever hide yourself from me?

No, not forever, he said in a soft tone. Just until... The words blended with the voice of the witch, calling in a language that Rose didn't know. She couldn't interpret what he said, until suddenly he kissed her as she loved, and whispered, the most important thing is that you know that I love you…

"I love you…" Rose was awake in the dark, and Adam, the real Adam who was forever hidden behind the masking darkness, was the one who woke her.

Adam groaned as he pulled away and thought, **Yes, it will be much harder to leave her from now on**. She hung to him as if she had no intent to ever separate from him.

"Adam..." She murmured as she hugged him, her sleepy brain remembers the terror she felt in the dream, when he said; _it will end us both…_ "Everything is fine with us, yes?" The dream was still fresh in her mind, even if she couldn't figure its significance at this hour of morning twilight.

He wasn't sure what she meant, but had every intention to sooth her. "Of course everything's fine Rose, don't worry… I will protect you from everything."

Rose calmed down almost instantly, and sleep took her again.

When her hands let go of him Adam pressed his lips to her forehead and slipped out of bed, wearing his robe. When he left the room he was glad he decided to tell her. Now that he doesn't have to hide his feelings from her anymore, she'll be at peace. He will be able to fulfill her needs and defend her as he intended in the first place - even if he won't be able to protect her from dreams.

* * *

"Good morning my girl!" This time it was the ringing voice of Lucy which woke her up. Rose enjoyed the times Lucy woke her, because with Lucy every morning was a reason to be cheerful. Rose smiled for a moment to the embellished ceiling, which in time became imprinted in her mind, and remembered that this morning really had a reason to be cheerful. **Adam told me he loved me!**

"He did!" Lucy exclaimed and clapped with joy, to Rose's embarrassed realization that she said the words out loud.

"Yes," She sat up on her bed and turned toward the closet. "And I thought he would be mad, after what happened..."

"What did happen?" Lucy inquired, her curiosity since the day before finally answered. She was busy with other things when the master stormed out of the castle, and heard only in retrospect that the lady had cried. None of the servants felt close enough to approach the master's wife, and Lucy and Amy were busy with other things. They didn't know that she was in need of a shoulder to cry on, some emotional support.

"What has he done?" Lucy asked furiously, suddenly remembering what she had heard. "What did he do that made you cry? Give me five minutes and I'd put some sense into him," she pounded her fist in an open hand.

Rose snickered. "It's fine, Lucy, it doesn't matter anymore. I guess you could say I've got some sense into him..." She told Lucy about the hug, and of her thinking she scared him away because of her reckless behavior. Lucy blew cynically at this part but clammed up when she heard how the master carried his wife in his arms to her room.

"Oh, it's so romantic…" Lucy sighed dreamily and Rose smiled slightly. She hadn't thought about it that way, but it was true. It was very gentleman-like of him to carry her that way. She went and told Lucy that he was not angry with her at all, and asked for her forgiveness, even though she thought she was the one to ask for forgiveness. Then she remembered that he told her he loved her…

Lucy smiled gently and went to dress her mistress, then dashed to give her personal opinion. "Oh, he obviously loves you. It was clear to all of us. And it's about time for him to say that - I've already lost a large amount of money on his account..."

"What?" Rose's brows came together in misunderstanding.

Lucy enjoyed shocking her friend, and was intending to shock her once again. "We have a bet, among the servants, about when the master will tell you that he loves you."

"A bet!" Rose was shaken indeed.

"Yes. But don't let it go to your head; we bet on many other things too, not only over you…"

"Gee, thanks, that's very reassuring," Rose rolled her eyes. Lucy slipped her into the lovely green dress Rose liked and laughed delightfully.

"Anyway, I gambled he'd tell you two weeks ago, but the master disappointed. But I guess now is a good time, too." She changed track as she laced the ribbons of the dress. "How do you feel about it?"

"I... I don't know how I feel. I've never been told by a man that he loved me.."

"This is not just any man! It's your husband!"

"Yes, you're right." Rose pondered, shaking her shoulders inside her dress. It was a deep green velvety fabric, with wide sleeves and a comfortable skirt to move in. She liked it because it was the first dress which was made for her from the expensive and unusual fabric, and it reminded her of Adam. She brushed her hand on the smooth fabric and continued her train of thoughts. "I guess I'm happy, and… calm somehow, but ... Lucy," she turned to her friend in sorrow. "I don't know if I love him back."

Lucy rubbed Rose's side arms, comforting her, and said softly, "Don't worry honey, when you'd know you'd know. Until then... wait a minute, what did the master say? You didn't lie to him, did you?" suddenly Lucy's expression became of confusion and something else that Rose didn't manage to grasp. The maid proceeded quickly, "But clearly you didn't tell him the same. Silly me..." the last words she uttered to herself.

Rose said slowly, "No, I didn't tell him I love him, if that's what you mean. I told him I didn't know."

"And what did he say?"

"That it was alright... that he isn't pressuring me, and for now it's fine. But I still felt like I was disappointing him…"

"Of course you did. The guy told you he loved you, surely he wanted to hear the same thing." Rose nodded slightly.

"But I did the right thing when I told him that, didn't I?" She asked hesitantly.

"Certainly, honey. The last thing we want is for you to lie about such things." They turned to leave the room as Lucy said, "And on another note, I have news. The messenger from the city arrived!"

Rose wasn't surprised as she recalled Adam's news the other day. "Oh yeah, Adam did mention something yesterday."

Lucy was deeply disappointed. This was not the reaction she was expecting.

* * *

After breakfast Adam offered Rose to go with him to his study, where he will be talking to the messenger. Rose agreed, thinking of all the things she wanted to ask him about the search for her parents. On the way there, she quietly asked Adam if she could hold his hand. To her surprise and joy, he just smiled and wrapped her hand in his large one. It was a welcome change from the usual torture that was their lot lately.

The two entered the study. The messenger was already there.

"Sir, Ma'am," the messenger bowed faintly to both of them, to which Rose returned an elegant bow, feeling proud of herself for remembering the proper rules of etiquette. Adam offered her to sit in the other chair, but as the two men remained standing, she decided to stand with them. Adam turned to the messenger.

"Good morning, monsieur Leroy, what can you tell us about the progress of the investigation? I am hoping that you can update my wife about the recent findings."

"Of course, the Count." The messenger stood facing them both, but looked only to Adam. Rose wondered what made him try so hard not to look at her. "In a letter I sent I had written what was the lead, haven't you got the letter?"

Adam nodded. "I received it yesterday, but didn't get the chance to tell the Countess my wife what it said. I trust you could tell the both of us, and perhaps elaborate."

The messenger agreed. "Well, as I wrote in the letter, the detective found a man who talked to your parents about a year ago."

Rose grabbed Adam's arm with excitement. "One year ago! They are alive!" She whispered to him. Adam just smiled, but reminded her delicately; "Don't forget that we still don't know what happened to them since."

"Yes, well," the messenger continued, "The man was a merchant, and that's what we found out from him: it turns out that your parents were indeed alive, even if their economic situation was quite grim. From what he told us, they seemed to suffer from abject poverty, were extremely thin and wore ragged clothing. The Countess's father seemed to have tried to sell the merchant some strange machine, which the merchant declined, as he didn't understand the point of such an instrument. He told our detective in which city area he had seen them, and he is there now, continuing the investigation. We hope to find out what happened to them since."

Rose felt her stomach clench, and looked to Adam in concern. "Abject poverty... It's awful…" She murmured. "What if something happened to them? My God! What if they..." She did not complete the sentence as Adam interrupted her, "Don't think about it. We still don't know what happened. People can survive for a long time with very little. According to the man, it sounds like they were poor for a long time, which is probably why they couldn't go back to St. Hubert, or send you a letter. Rose, until we find out everything that happened, don't think about it."

"I'm not sure I can…" Rose muttered, looking at him with big eyes, concerns continuing to swirl around in her mind. What if... And what if ...

"No, please don't worry for nothing. As far as we know, they're still out there somewhere, and we will find them." He nodded to the messenger. And when we find them, monsieur Leroy received explicit instructions to take care of all of their needs and return them safely to St. Hubert".

"You would truly do that?" Rose asked, her hopes rising again.

"Clearly. These are your parents, Rose. I will do everything I can to take care of them and help them."

Rose smiled at him, raising her eyes to him, only to feel again like falling into the sapphire depths. Suddenly she could hear how Adam was telling her with his eyes; I love you, as if he had said it in her ears in a voice loud and clear. She recalled that long ago she asked herself what his eyes say. Now she understood. She remembered Lucy's words – all the servants saw a long time ago that he loved her, it was only she who was blind...

The messenger cleared his throat. "Well, that is all about the investigation, sir. Would you like a report of your other business?"

Adam nodded, and Rose decided to take her leave.

Walking out of the room she turned toward the exit to the garden, and encountered Lucy who was walking in the opposite direction. The maid looked angry. Rose watched her astonished. An angry Lucy? The last time that Lucy showed any emotion other than joy was when she told her about her husband... Suddenly Rose noticed she was carrying an open letter in her hand. Apparently the letter was the cause of the frustration in Lucy's expression.

"Lucy, what happened?" Rose asked, and instead of walking to the garden decided to accompany her friend in the direction she was headed.

Lucy huffed. "It's Luke! He's so stubborn!" She called theatrically, and before Rose had the opportunity to ask for an explanation she carried on, "He wrote to me about the investigation of your parents. He is the detective who runs the investigation," she said as Rose opened her mouth to ask of it. "And I just don't understand! He is conducting an investigation for the wife of the master, which means he knows exactly what's going on here, and he's still won't come back! No matter how much I try to convince him... I don't understand how stubborn he could be! Does he not realize that finally there is hope for the master?"

Rose was going to ask what she meant when Lucy continued agitated, "Doesn't he understand that he is on a track to be saved?"

Rose stopped dead on her tracks.

"To be saved from what?"

Lucy was dumbstruck when she halted to a stop and looked back to Rose with rounded red-handed eyes. "Saved? Did I say that? No, I meant 'shaved'..."

Rose wasn't going to let it go. "You said to be saved. What did you mean? What does Adam needs to be saved from? And how come only now he has hopes to be saved from it…?"

"I, I didn't mean anything by it, m'lady, you know how sometimes I speak before thinking…"

"But now you meant something, and you're trying to hide it from me." Rose narrowed her eyes, gripping her when she tried to flee. "You know what? I'm tired of things being hidden from me. I've had it with having things I can't do, or people I can't see, and you know what? I'm sick and tired of being forbidden to see my own husband even though he's supposed to be the closest person to me and I have no idea why! So you tell me now what you had meant, or else, I…"

"What?" Lucy asked with anxiety.

"I..." For a moment Rose had a hard time finding anything that might intimidate Lucy, then an idea occurred to her. "I'd have you replaced as my personal maid." She folded her hands under her chest and glowered at Lucy. For the latter's opinion, she had never looked more threatening, or more regal.

Lucy groaned. "Fine, I'll tell you, but only about my tongue-slip. Everything else you'd have to ask Adam."

"I'm listening." Rose even tapped her foot on the floor.

Lucy looked around, as if making sure that no one was listening to them, and said quietly, "I'll tell you, but let us get out to the garden first ..."

* * *

Rose was laid on her back in the bed, her eyes wide open. She blew on the candle a while ago, before she went to bed, and lay awake, unable to sleep. Meanwhile she passed through her mind the short words that Lucy has agreed to tell her, when they sat together on the secluded garden bench.

"Adam doesn't have to be like that forever..." Lucy said after a long silence, "There is a chance to save him."

"To save from what?" Rose asked and Lucy replied, "From the curse…"

She wouldn't say anything else.

Rose held Lucy's words inside her ever since she had heard them, and browsed through them over and over again. The option to remove the curse was something that never occurred to Rose; she didn't think it's possible to change the existing state of affairs. He was a beast – this is how she knew him, and she knew he was that way ever since the witch cursed him. Rose hasn't figured that maybe one day, there will be change in the current situation. She even imagined sometimes what it would be like to someday have children – would it bother them or maybe they wouldn't even notice there was something odd about their father…? Now she felt ridiculous as she thought about it.

She felt ridiculous because in truth there was a chance to save him. For a while she let herself be mad at him for not telling her, then she quit her rage and started thinking what was next. She told herself she would do whatever she could to help him find a way to escape the curse. But in order to know more she'd have to talk to Adam first.

She waited for him impatiently at dinner, but he never made it. Finally a servant notified her that the Count was delayed with the messenger, and he was asking that she won't wait for him and eat alone. She ate and finished without him arriving, until sunset, then went to her room without telling him good night, as she used to do every night after dinner. She felt nervous and anxious; she had to talk to him. Rose continued to stare at the dark ceiling and wait for him.

The door opened soundlessly, dim light shone to the opposite wall but she hasn't looked this time - she didn't want to be disappointed when she wouldn't be able to see his face. The door was shut, and Rose sat up upon hearing his footsteps approaching her bed.

"What happened, Rose? Why aren't you asleep?" Adam asked gently as he climbed next to her, taking her hand and pulling her to his side.

"I couldn't sleep," Rose said, combing her fingers between his. For a moment she placed her head on his shoulder. Even as she knew she should be mad at him, she was glad he was with her again, and his touch was an immediate consolation.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Adam was worried all of a sudden that she may not be feeling well, perhaps because of the news about her parents.

"I don't know," Rose said slowly, raising her head from his shoulder. "You tell me..."

"Rose, love," Adam stopped for a moment to enjoy the sound of the word in his mouth, but continued immediately, "Has something happened? Did I do something wrong? If you don't tell me what the problem is, I won't be able to fix it."

Rose nodded, returning her head to his shoulder. She could be mad at him in this position too, she decided. She couldn't see his face as it was. "Lucy said... She said you can be saved. I mean, from the curse."

Adam kept his silent.

"You have nothing to say for yourself?" Rose asked quietly.

"I... I am sorry. I am just... surprised."

"Surprised! You knew the curse could be undone…" The question turned into an accusation when she saw the truth in it. "And you let me believe that's all there is…" Adam was confused. She sounded mad, but hasn't moved from her place in the circle of his arms, her fingers gently fiddling with his palm. Anyway, if she was angry or not, he knew he ought to apologize.

"No! I didn't mean to make you think so... I mean I wanted…" The words stumbled into each other in his mouth and he stopped abruptly, before saying something he might regret. He will need to arrange his thoughts before continuing. Then he remembered something.

"Rose, remember in the beginning, when you asked me about the candle…? And I told you I'd tell you what I can when the time is right...?"

Rose shook her head. "I hope you are going to answer this now, because if not, I don't know what to think anymore."

Adam breathed deeply. "I will tell you. But please don't be mad at me for not telling you until now... You know I'm not perfect, far from it. I didn't know what to tell you and what not, but you're right, now is a good time as any other time. Especially now that you know I love you…"

"What does this have to do with it?" She asked quietly.

"Because you didn't run away when I told you... It tells me you're ready to learn more about me."

Rose snorted, "'Didn't run away'! You say that as if a declaration of love is something to escape from."

"Think about it: if the thought would have repelled you or you'd plan on leaving me one day, then you would run away immediately when I told you that I love you."

"Ah." Rose didn't think of it that way, but he was right, the fact that she responded positively to the statement spoke volumes about her feelings. Unfortunately it didn't tell her if she loves him or not. Nevertheless, she squeezed his hand. "I'm listening."

"What do you wish to know?"

Rose considered the question. "How long have you known you can undo the curse"?

Adam thought of it. "I knew it was a possibility since I was old enough to comprehend that I was cursed. On the conditions to remove the curse I only found out later on..."

"Conditions! Do you mean to say that you know how to remove the curse?" It was encouraging, but on the other hand – if he knew, why didn't he do anything about it up to now?

"Yes, I do." Adam admitted. "My mother…"

"It's about your mother?"

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Adam asked amused, causing Rose to blush. She tapped on his hand. "Carry on."

"Well... the story doesn't really end when the deputy told my mother about the curse. About a month later, when my mother chose to stop grieving and felt strong enough, she sent agents to the battle areas to find the witch. One of them had found her in a remote village, and he gave her a letter from my mother, a letter which was sent with each of the agents."

"A letter?" Rose couldn't imagine what such letter could say. What can you write the woman who cursed your only son..?

"Yes. In this letter she begged for my life, begged the witch to lift the curse. She asked her to have mercy on me, seeing as my father died. It had no effect on her. Neither the promise of some compensation. But she sent a letter back to my mother, and it turned out she did not loath her, since it was a very civilized letter. She wrote that what's done is done, and the curse will remain intact, even with the failure of sunlight. You see, she knew about that even though my mom didn't inform her of it…

"She wrote that she will have no compensation, nothing could ease her pain. Despite the negative response, my mother did not give up; she immediately sent another agent with another letter. For a second time she begged her to do something, to find a way to lift the curse, and wrote that she's willing to do whatever she'd order her to do.

"The second letter from the witch held good news: it said there was a way to remove the curse. But it would involve several conditions, which will allow the transformation. To this day I don't know if the multiple conditions are the witch's whim or a necessary part of witchcraft."

"What are the conditions?" Rose whispered, suspense causing her to grab onto his hand.

"Well, the first one was that I take a wife."

"No! Did she really expect you to take a wife with the curse hanging over you…?" Rose exclaimed in disbelief, and to her surprise Adam laughed.

"I took you, haven't I?"

"Yes, but I..." Rose paused when she realized she had nothing to say of it. Why did she marry him?.. For some reason she couldn't remember now what the exact reason was. Undeniably, today she knew that she could never think of herself as a wife of any other man, but back then... The reasons that had initially persuaded her seemed illogical and flimsy now. But it didn't matter; if she could advice herself, back when she faced the choice, she wouldn't have advised herself to act differently.

"It was because of the contract," Adam reminded her at last.

"The contract…" She forgot all about it. Suddenly the contract took a more coherent role in the chain of events.

"Indeed... I told you back then, on our wedding day, that I wasn't the one who signed it. I didn't lie to you; it was my mother. She was willing to go far, as far as to write a contract, to ensure my future… She didn't lie when she wrote the witch that she'll do whatever it takes. And she knew I didn't have a chance to find a bride who would agree to marry me in my current situation. With the contract she could be sure I would find a wife until I reach the age of twenty-three. Back then there were a lot of raiders in the area and the town was helpless against them, so my mom offered her help in money, in exchange she asked for the contract. The townspeople faced adversity and I was still young, they probably thought they could avoid the contract until it's time to fulfill it."

"It's true," Rose interfered, "To the very end, they tried to find ways around it. But they had no idea what could they do. Even when I offered myself, they tried to convince me that they'd find a way out of the contract without me having to sacrifice myself…" She stopped talking abruptly, afraid she spoke too soon.

"You did sacrifice yourself," Adam said softly, laying his cheek on her hair. "You don't have to be afraid to say it."

"But I don't feel like a sacrifice. Besides, it seemed like a good idea back then..." Rose objected.

"Really?" Adam was surprised.

"Yeah... I had nothing to lose. That is how I felt. And honestly, since I got here I feel that I've only earned…"

"What could you earn? Besides being a count's wife," he pointed out the obvious, amusement in his voice.

"It's not the title that interests me," Rose rolled her eyes. "Sure, my quality of life is better, and I can read as much as I want, but - I also made good friends with Lucy and Amy, and I earned… you. I feel so lucky I met you," she said, and Adam held his breath for an instant. He mused that in the meantime, it was close enough for a love declaration. He didn't resist and kissed her, but stopped before he'd get distracted. He wanted to finish explaining what he started.

"Well, the next condition was that the woman I wed would never see my human face... That is, until the curse is removed." Adam heard the sound of her sharp breath, and expected her next statement.

"So that's why I couldn't light the candle!" She exclaimed. "And everything else, obviously," she added after some thought.

"That's why," he confirmed.

"Oh my," Rose suddenly said.

"What?"

"What happens if I see you?" she asked anxiously.

"The witch wrote that, if after the first condition either of the other condidtions breaks, the curse will never be removed, and also, it is likely to be completed..."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning I will become a beast, throughout the whole day. For the rest of my life."

Rose exhaled in fear. "Adam, I – I almost saw you…"

"What? When?" He asked harshly.

"Last night, when you brought me to my room..." She turned the events in her mind's eye. "I saw the back of your head... And when you carried me inside the room, the light shone from outside and I almost saw…"

Adam processed her words. He breathed a sigh of relief when he said, "But you didn't. I can still turn into a man."

"But what if...?"

Adam knew what she was asking. Did he lose his chance to be saved? "No. You haven't seen my face, have you?"

"No..." She said with mild disappointment, and for the first time she saw it through his eyes. Indeed it was she who could not see his face, but he was the one who had his face hidden behind a mask... He was like a man without a face, a kind of a creature she could know only in part. He knew that she can't see his face, and he concealed himself from her humbly, without a complaint.

"You know," Rose said after sometime, "Lucy told me once that you are a very handsome man..." She blushed as she heard herself uttering the words out loud.

Adam chuckled. "Did she really say that? I better add a warning to her next letter to Luke…"

"No! She's not thinking of you like that." Rose rushed to correct the impression she created, aren't aware that Adam was merely taunting her. "She just told me what the maids are saying. I think she wanted to make me think good things of you..."

"Yes, that sounds like Lucy."

"So, was she telling the truth?"

"What, are you asking me if I am handsome?" He chuckled.

Rose nodded stubbornly, refusing to feel embarrassed. "You must know if you are handsome or not."

Adam shrugged. "I guess. But what does it matter? Are you scared you'd remove the curse and find you don't like to look at me..?"

Rose was gaping. "No! I didn't think that at all...!"

Adam laughed and rubbed her back. "Relax, I'm just toying with you".

"So you don't think it will bother me…" She asked with concern.

"Of course not. You got used to my appearance at day... Any human body will be much better than the animal you have to live with every day."

"Oh, right," Rose exhaled in relief and snickered. She did get used to the beast... Even liked him... That was why she never thought his appearance would bother her. Quite the reverse, she harbored a great longing to see him. In fact, as time went on she thought more and more that she will surely like his appearance.

She recalled what he told her just now, and was glad he did. "From now on I'll know I can't see you. I'd close my eyes when you arrive..."

"Usually you are asleep when I get here," he suggested.

"Is that why you arrive so late?"

"Umm, well... Yes."

Rose shook her head. "I don't like that. Why don't you come earlier, I will close my eyes, turn off the candle, and close my eyes so you could come in. We will have more time that way..."

The plan was to his liking. "Deal."

"Is this also the reason that you leave so early?"

"It is. In fact, most of the matter is so I won't be in your bed at daytime…"

"Why not?"

Adam didn't want to say it, but he didn't see any way around it. "Rose, I told you how I felt when we're together… I am almost compelled to kiss you... And if I can't help myself when we are merely standing close, think what it will be like when I hold you close, in your bed…"

"Oh." Rose understood. And then, "Oh!" She exclaimed on a shudder. It had not occurred to her. She hastened to say, "I understand, you're absolutely right. You have my permission to leave before sunrise."

Adam chuckled halfheartedly; on the one hand her noticeable eagerness amused him, on the other hand he regretted the need to leave her at all.

"Thank you. And now are you happy? Seeing as I told you…"

"Oh Adam..." Rose murmured and pulled him down to lie down next to her. She pushed his hair from his face as she pretended to look at him. "I am pleased. So many things are clearer now... Things I never knew even bothered me... Thank you for telling me."

"No problem, my love." This time when he said it Rose took a deep breath, absorbing the unusual feeling the word caused within her.

As she laid her head on his chest, she felt more lighthearted than she had felt all day. She had high hopes, and now she allowed these to flourish without fear. She will help her man, and no one could stop her.

* * *

******AN: **Finally, some real answers!

**So how was the make-up? And the news about Rose's parents? And mostly: Adam's ****declaration **of love?

**All in all, I hope you liked this chapter...**

**Just for a fun little tease, I wanted to tell you that the next chapter is called "Rescue" and it involves my (kinda-sorta) version of Gaston... a little something to look for!**

**R&R, and see you later!**


	9. Chapter 9 – Rescue

Chapter 9 – Rescue

The wind was blowing outside, detaching leaves from branches and steering the clouds covering the sky. Autumn has come in full force, and most of the castle inhabitants preferred to stay indoors where the walls provided shelter from the wind.

Inside the castle, Adam sighed again, daydreaming. He didn't even notice he was doing it, but Vlad calculated to himself that this was the fourth time he has done so that day. His mind was not occupied with taking care of the accounts, and it was clear as day that he was thinking about something else entirely.

According to Vlad, it wasn't hard to decipher what it was.

The Count was thinking about his wife. He was thinking about the last time he saw her – at breakfast – and of the pleasant way they were together now. The situation between them has become... pleasant, to say the least. On the one hand, his heart was heavy whenever he remembered that she didn't tell him the words he wanted to hear, but on the other hand... she never minded when he constantly reminded his love for her, and he continued to do so as he saw she liked to hear him say it. It secretly pleased him. He accomplished by this not only pleasure for her; but also security, in him and in her place as the lady of the castle. They spent time together as they did at the beginning, and after almost three months of marriage, things finally felt natural. At night they were almost like a normal couple; Rose continued to be affectionate at every opportunity, especially now when they had more time together, and he was sure they both slept better now. At day they were, granted, a little distant, but both have made efforts to reduce the distance to a minimum. The Count and his wife were finally being together as a normal couple should be.

All that went through Adam's mind as he was sitting with Vlad in his study at this time of day, nearly all the account books open on the table. The servant was sitting in the other chair in the room, trying to read his share of accounts. When Adam's sigh interrupted his work once again, it was not in his heart to reprimand him for thinking of his wife rather than the work in front of him. He settled for keeping silent accompanied by an all-knowing smile.

The silence – dreamy on the Count's part and all-knowing on the servant's one – was disturbed by Gill, the gate's guard. The two men looked at him in surprise.

"Sir! You must come..." the guard exclaimed and paused to breath, his broad body couldn't keep up after clearly running all the way to the study.

"What is it?" Adam rose with concern.

"There's a man… outside... He claims he came to challenge you! He's calling you to go out!" the guard was quite upset, still astonished that someone was challenging his master.

"What is this nonsense?" Adam asked, frowning. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

The guard was suddenly interested in the furniture, or so it seemed, because he was considering it intensely at the moment. He preferred to avoid watching his master's face, which was quite scary at the moment - due to a combination of deadly teeth and a glare.

"Speak!" Adam's voice bellowed impatiently, as the servant delayed to give an explanation.

"Well, uh, it's apparently about the lady…" Gill said in a small voice and shrunk in anticipation of Adam's roar. The master didn't get angry a lot, but when he did, he could be heard all around the castle.

The roar never came. Instead, Adam pinched the bridge of his nose tightly, his eyes closed, and tried not to jump to conclusions.

"What did he say?" He asked quietly, and the gate's guard was reminded that he was actually a brave man.

"He claims you have kidnapped the lady, and that he came to rescue her. He demands you go out to duel with him. I tried to explain to him..."

Adam's response was remarkably calm.

"There is no need to fight. You can invite him inside the castle to see her for himself. Let him decide on his own if it's necessary to challenge me to a duel."

He turned to Gill. "Escort him to the dining room." He had no doubt that the stranger would agree.

After the guard walked out in a hurry, Adam turned to his servant. "Ask Lucy to get Rose to the dining room. Tell her a guest came to visit her."

* * *

André Morel was from a good family, a true gentleman in his own opinion. That was the reason he came to save Rose, and was also the reason he agreed to enter the castle. He suspected the invitation was a trap, but his pride and his curiosity overcame common sense in this case.

If indeed it was a trap, he told himself, it meant that the beast was not being fair. He must not think himself strong enough to defeat him by himself, so he plans to take him down with backup of guards. Or he is too weak and doesn't know how to fight, so he prefers to leave it to his guards. In any case, André will have to be alert. He set his sword upon his thigh and moved it so that it would be easy to draw it out when needed.

He examined with suspicious eyes every corridor through which they passed, every burning torch and each servant that passed them, rushing to their business. In fact nobody seemed to be especially interested in him. He considered it as a good sign. The animal was not sophisticated enough to plan an ambush.

They entered the large room which André recognized as a dining room, and the young man halted. The beast stood there with his back to him, looking out the large window. When he felt the presence of others, turned around. André gasped in shock, and then cursed.

Adam's gaze flared for a moment, then went out. "I'd appreciate it if you don't swear in front of my wife."

"Your wife!" André spat and advanced at Adam threateningly. "You claim she is your wife? How can an animal have a wife?!"

Adam clenched his fists at his sides and exhaled at length. He reminded himself that he had to remain calm, if he didn't want the encounter to become violence. He knew that the best solution would be to show this man, whoever he was, that Rose was there out of free will. He tried not to think about the fact that the man appearance is going to make her realize she could leave him, that she may decide she wanted to go with him. Instead he reminded himself why he preferred not to fight. The idea was simple: he didn't want to get hurt, and he didn't want to accidently kill this man. Even though he wanted to hate him, the man still had good intentions.

Adam examined André with narrowed eyes, absorbing his appearance in one glance. Exterior wise, André was everything that Adam wasn't: handsome. Human. He had a young and strong body, smooth and straight face and fair hair.

Adam envied him immediately.

André stepped forward intimidatingly, trying to provoke him.

"You'll soon meet her and be able ask her yourself. Our marriage is legitimate and valid. And before you even think about swinging your sword, you must know that I have no desire to fight you."

It stopped André just for a second. He wasn't expecting such a direct approach. He added to the list of the beast's bad attributes in his mind the entry 'a coward'.

"So you're afraid to fight me?" he mocked. When Adam didn't respond he went on, puffing his chest, "as soon as I heard Rose had married the beast, I knew nothing good would come out of it. If you're not going to fight, you will have to prove your good will, and release her to come back with me to St. Hubert."

Adam breathed deeply and thought; **I should have seen it coming**. If so, he wouldn't have a choice. He knew he would be helpless if Rose decides to leave him. He decided to deal with it if and when it will happen.

Rose chose exactly this moment to enter the dining room in a quick step.

"Adam, who is it? It's not nice of you to keep me in the dark-" she stopped talking when she saw Adam wasn't standing there by himself. André turned and smiled at her.

"André!" She exclaimed in surprise mixed with joy and hugged him shortly, a hug that surprise both men.

"Rose!" André replied in surprise, after she pulled away from him. He studied her. She didn't seem at all as he expected. She didn't seem taken, or imprisoned, or starving or suffering. On the contrary: she looked more gorgeous than ever, wearing a dress made of costly fabric that flattered her figure, her hair made up in a sophisticated hairdo. Expansive looking jewelry adorned her ears and neck. Despite the anticipated fact that she matured and became a woman since he last saw her - when she was sixteen - she looked radiant. André asked himself however he allowed himself to miss her, when the opportunity was still in his reach.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling. It took him a few seconds to organize his thoughts.

"André came to visit you, he wanted to see that everything was fine with you." Adam intervened, causing the young noble to scowl deadly at him. Rose smiled gratefully and in front of his surprised eyes stood by the beast, and joined her arm with his thick one.

"Oh, that's so nice of you."

André was stunned to see the movement seemed so natural to her. She continued to smile as she peeked up at Adam and questioned, "So I gather you two got to get acquainted already?"

"No, not really," Adam replied, enjoying her visible displays of affection. "In fact, André didn't even tell me his full name yet."

"You didn't!" Rose called in reprimand, turning her gaze to André.

André looked at them and his mind raced, trying to figure out how Rose could be acting as if everything was normal. As if the man she was hugging was not an ugly animal, but a regular human being. That is why only when he looked at her again that he realized she was expecting him to introduce himself.

"André, André Morel," he said stiffly. "From the town of St. Hubert." He had no desire to be cultured to the beast, but it seemed Rose didn't expect any other reply.

Adam moved his gaze from Rose to André. He understood immediately, his mind making the connection between the things she told him in the past. "Morel? The Lord who took you in?" He asked Rose. Before responding he added, "Is he the man you told me about?"

Rose blushed, remembering her confession about her past love. She peered at André, seeing his confused expression and thinking, **I can't believe I used to think I loved him**. The handsome noble who at the time caused her heart to jump every time he spoke to her, now seemed far away from her world - and not at all interesting. Now he was only a pleasant memory of the past. All in all, he was only a friend who reminded her of her past life.

"Yes, but," she said quietly, to her husband's ears only, "you know you have nothing to worry about…" But he worried nonetheless. She saw the worry written over his face. To her dismay, her statement made no difference. Rose sighed; **he worries too much**.

The young noble watched the two, unaware of the exchange. The picture he saw was not to his liking. Rose, the beautiful girl any man would wish for himself, arm in arm with an overgrown ugly beast, a beast that claims to be her husband. André shuddered at the thought of what could it mean. He refused to think of Rose together with that animal. It was revolting, revolting and despicable.

Rose glanced to the window. "Too bad you got here only now; you could have joined us for meal. You must be hungry from the road..." André shook his head, he didn't even think of food at the moment. "Never mind, you could still eat dinner with us. It's in a couple of hours. And we'll find you a room so you can go back tomorrow after you've rested enough." She had already everything planned, and she liked it. Guests were a delighted matter. **I wish there were more of those**, she thought.

André continued to shake his head. "I don't think I'll stay the night." Before she could protest, he asked, "Rose, can we talk, privately?" He gave Adam a meaningful look.

Rose looked at her husband with questioning eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded. Returning her gaze to André she said, "We can go out to the garden, and I can show you what I did with it."

Adam was left alone in the dining room once they left. He knew that now he could only pray she wouldn't wish to leave him. But he feared the possibility it would happen was very slim.

* * *

André followed Rose, who led the way to the garden. After completing the thorough examination of her from head to toe, he went to inspect the castle itself. He wondered what kind of a place it was, ruled by an animal. A servant passed by them and he wondered how come the servants didn't seem scared. However, come to think of it again, Rose also didn't seem scared. Perhaps they were all under a spell.

"It's so nice of you to come and visit me..." Rose said again. "Where are you coming from? Are you done with school yet?" She couldn't remember for how long he was supposed to study. At the time it didn't seem to matter, because he never showed any sign of interest in her. She didn't want to develop false hopes.

André pulled himself from his thoughts. "No, I'm not done yet. I've got another year, but I think of staying for more. I came home two days ago to visit my parents for a month."

"Only a month?" Rose wondered aloud. "And how are your studies? Is it difficult?""

"No, no. It's all so easy to me. The professors like me and other students are always asking me for my opinion." They went out into the garden through the arched door, and began to walk the paved path between bushes and trees.

"I always thought you'd be successful," Rose said. "I've asked myself many times what you do and where you are…" Rose paused when she realized she said too much, even if it's been a long time since she thought about him that way. She tried to distract him from her slip. "What do you think about my garden?"

André was surprised of the change of subject but replied: "It's nice, I guess. A garden suitable for a noble's castle.

She showed him the flowerbeds arranged in unusual shapes, and the rare plants that grew deep into the garden. The garden looked wonderful and she compared it to the view that was revealed to her when she first came to the castle. Now there wasn't a day in which she didn't go around the garden, to see what needed treatment and what needed pruning. When they reached the entrance to the maze, she had to tell him. "I saved the garden," Rose said proudly. "When I first came here everything was neglected and growing wild…"

"He forces you to attend to the garden?!" André asked in shock, his brain instantly making the connection to the beast.

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Forces? Who?" did he think that the gardener forced her to help him? No, that was ridiculous.

"The beast!" The young noble stated as if it was obvious, and pointed towards the castle.

"No. No... I don't understand." Rose scanned his face. "Why should he force me? I love to garden. Besides... Adam will never make me do something I don't want to do." She didn't want to tell him of her personal relationship with her husband, but he didn't seem to like him at all, and she wanted to clarify the situation to him.

"Adam!" André cried out. "He's an animal! Why do you insist on calling him a human name?"

"That is his name!" Rose retorted in kind, then lowered her voice. She didn't want to argue with André, her only friend from her old life that she had seen in a long time. "André, what's the problem? What do you have against him?" Then she added, on a second thought, "Why did you really come here?" She looked at him pointedly, not tolerating any excuses.

André stared angrily at the hedge behind her. The conversation wasn't heading in the direction he intended. He decided they should sit. "Is there a bench maybe…? Where we can talk...?"

Rose sighed and led him to the bench that was standing just over the entrance to the maze, opposite the hedge which allowed some privacy. Rose sat down on the bench, picking up her skirts. The young noble sat beside her. And immediately stood up. Then he began to pace in front of her nervously, muttering to himself incomprehensible things.

"André... I'm waiting for an explanation." Rose said quietly.

He paused and looked at her. "The beast…"

"Adam," Rose fixed in half a reprimand. André ignored. "He, he claims you are married."

"That's because we are married," Rose still didn't understand, but she didn't like where he was headed.

"And you agree with that?"

Rose raised an eyebrow, wrapping up in ice. "I agreed to that on the day we got married. Does this have something to do with the reason you came here?"

André ignored the question. "But you're not really married. You can't...!"

She blew out cynically, and said firmly, "André, we are married. Adam is my husband. We are married in every sense of the word, and there is no other way to look at it."

André turned to scan her face to check her seriousness, and straightened when he found only honesty. "In every sense…? You mean..? You two... no. It is abominable. No! You and him... I'm not going to think of it. This is unacceptable!" He almost shouted, pulling at his hair in frustration.

Rose knew why he was reacting like this, and tried to pacify him. "André, Adam is not what he looks like…"

"What else could he be? He's an animal! He had to come up with a contract to make you marry him! You don't deserve a husband like him..." He shook his head, and finally got to the point. He stood in front of her. "You deserve a husband like me…"

Rose stood abstractedly, her throat paralyzed at the thought. **A husband like André?**

"Rose," he turned to her, grabbing her hands. She couldn't help but think how much different his hands were from those of Adam, and how different it felt when he touched her. She used to get excited from every touch of André's hands, but now — now she felt nothing. Gone were the days when she imagined André as a potential husband. Now the circumstances were different; she was different.

"I came as soon as I heard that you offered yourself as a bride to the beast. I couldn't think of you sacrificing yourself, living with him. I came to rescue you. I didn't think you were... But you can't really agree with this. You can't really want to be here, can you?"

"André..."

"I want you to leave him. Marry me. You have the option. Come with me now, and you won't have to be his wife. Everything will work out. Rose, I…" He could no longer hold the storm of emotions finally exposed. Before she realized what he was doing or stop him, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

Adam stood from a distance and watched them. He couldn't let her go with that man without looking out for her; and so he followed them from a safe distance.

He heard what was said, saw what happened. He heard that smug young nobleman offering himself to her, saw him kissing her. The sight pained him beyond belief, like a punch in the gut. He couldn't stand to watch them anymore and turned on his heel to return to the castle urgently. His stomach was clamped in pain and his heart, his heart was heavier than lead. He was sure the worst was already set to be, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He wanted to give her everything she wanted. And he knew André was right. She didn't deserve a husband like him.

Rose pushed André with such force that he tripped backwards and fell to the ground.

"What are you doing!" She shouted, a sound she wasn't used to sound. Her eyes glared in an atypical anger.

"I... Rose, please..." André rubbed his behinds as he stood up.

"No! You listen to me now!" Rose said in a hard voice. He violated every law of tastefulness. "You have no right to kiss me! I'm a married woman, and I told you that! Even if you wanted to… to help me, you've gone too far!" André flinched away from her, surprised at the intensity of her anger. He didn't expect such a reaction. In fact, he didn't expect this whole day to transpire the way it did.

In his mind's eye he saw a heroic rescue mission, in which he was the savior knight and Rose was the beautiful damsel in distress. In his imagination he would come to the castle, where he'd encounter the violent beast and immediately fight him. The victory would be obvious, and the marriage to the beautiful maiden was the next expected step, after saving her from the hands of the cruel beast.

But none of that happened. The beast did not wait for him outside; he did not want to fight with him; and Rose didn't look at all like someone waiting to be rescued. She didn't even seem like someone who **wants** to be rescued.

"Rose, I'm sorry… I thought..." he murmured, and undeniably looked like a reprimanded child. Rose stifled her smile. He still hasn't deserved her forgiveness.

"You agree you shouldn't have kissed me?"

"I... Yes, it was out of line. But…"

"But?" She asked and he seemed a little less sure of himself.

"I didn't figure the idea of kissing me will reject you so much, Rose…"

Rose exhaled. "André. There was a time when I would give anything for a kiss from you. But it is gone. I've changed. You've changed. I am a married woman now. And I _don't want_ you to kiss me."

"Rose... I didn't presume…" He stopped suddenly, as comprehension downed on him. "You love him?"

Rose opened her mouth and fell silent. She did not expect that question. Nonetheless it wasn't the right time to think of it. It was a question she asked herself, and André was not a part of it. "Excuse me for my impoliteness, but this is none of your business. Adam and I are... we have something, something different, but I'm not sure yet what I feel. What matters is..." She took a deep breath as her eyes wandered to the castle and she thought she saw his silhouette behind a window. Her eyes softened. "What matters is that this is my home now, and the truth is André... I'm happy here. I have no desire to leave."

She turned to go, but stopped just before she stepped out of the maze. "I can't look at you right now André. I'm sorry."

And she hurried to the castle, to her home, to her husband.

* * *

She found him in the library, as if she knew he would be there.

He was with his back to her, kneeling in front of the couch, his elbows propped on the soft fabric, and his palms were covering his face. His shoulders were moving strangely. As she approached, she realized what the strange movements were: he was weeping. She had never seen him cry. He was always strong in front of her, now she realized he was strong for her. Her heart tightened to see him like this.

"Adam..." She whispered, standing behind him.

At first he didn't respond. When she was about to step to him, he said in a voice husky with tears. "Rose."

"Adam, don't, don't cry…" She breathed the words. **Please don't be sad. You have no reason.**

"You came to leave me… Please.. Rose. You can go. If you didn't know that until now… You've always been free to go…" He took deep breaths in order to manage the words out.

"No, Adam..."

"Rose... You don't have to make it easier for me... I... I've seen."

"Seen?" She hoped with everything she had that he didn't mean what she thought.

"Yes..." He inhaled, "I saw André and you... I saw that he asked you to marry him. I saw..." Tears blurred his vision again and he couldn't carry on. He hasn't turned around to face her yet.

"Adam..." She said, her voice full of emotion. "No... Please, turn around. I want to look at you."

He turned around slowly, testifying for sore muscles. Finally he lifted his face to her and closed his eyes. And opened them. Despite what he thought, he didn't want to miss the sight of her face one last time.

"Adam... I'm not leaving you." She uttered the words slowly and clearly, so that there won't be any possibility of misunderstanding.

His eyes widened as he absorbed what she had said. "You're... not? You would rather... stay with me?"

"I rather stay with you." She dropped to her knees in front of him so that her eyes were leveled with his. She captured his eyes, brown versus blue. "Adam. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave the castle. You know it. You are my husband, and this is my home. And André... you don't need to even consider him. I told you, you have nothing to worry about. I'm staying." There was no doubt at all. There wasn't anywhere else in the world she wanted to be. The fact that he loved her was just one of the reasons that made her want to stay. But she didn't think at the moment about the other part.

"Are you really staying?" He whispered and she smiled in reassurance. She took his hands in hers, then leaned over to him and put his arms around her. When she saw he wasn't going to pull away from her, she sighed a sigh of relief, put her head on his shoulder and embraced his waist. Adam let the air out of his nose and laid his cheek on her head, allowing her to console him. He still had trouble believing his good fortune. Rose actually refused the possibility of the normal life she deserved. Once again she chose him.

"I'm right here, Adam. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you."

* * *

At dinner they were both very quiet. Occasionally they exchanged glances, glances filled with too many words to say out loud. After the meal, she separated from him with another hug and went to her room. The Count looked after her in yearning, but turned to the library again. There was something else he wanted to do first.

Although he was sure he'd be expelled, André wasn't banished from the castle. A servant brought him dinner and told him he was welcome to stay for the night. After a while the servant was back to lead the young noble to the library, according to the Count's orders. After the way Rose rejected him, he didn't protest about the order, but was glad the beast didn't decided to expel him after all. André assumed that the beast was so glad his wife wasn't leaving him, he decided to let it pass and let him stay in the castle. The servant also told him on the way that he will sleep in a room where the Lady decided he will sleep in the first place.

He walked into the library somewhat hesitant, and was met with the beast who stood facing him. In the library window behind him the last remnants of the sun were seen, before it disappeared behind the mountain. André strolled up to him, didn't know what to say. He only knew he didn't want to confront him again. He wasn't sure why the beast asked to meet him, but he had a guess that he might have wanted to mock his failed attempt to defeat him over his wife's heart.

The beast glanced over his shoulder, watching the sun disappear completely, and said shortly: "watch."

"What?" The words died out in his throat and his mouth fell open in astonishment as bright light engulfed the beast, in colors he couldn't recognize. For a long moment the light hid the beast's figure in a swirl of flashes, and soon vanished, as the sun did a few seconds ago. In place of the animal was standing now a young man dressed in the beast's clothes, gazing at André with the same blue eyes.

"What...?" André said absentmindedly. He had never seen anything like this. Magic! It was a definite magic! It was too much for him.

"Hello, André Morel. I am Adam. I believe we've met before." The man said.

André shook his head. "Are you the beast? You are the beast." He was jabbering.

"Yes. I am Adam Fitzroy, Count Fitzroy, and I'm Rose's husband. As you can see, the situation is more complicated than you thought initially..."

The young nobleman just nodded, at a loss for words.

"Do you still want to challenge me?"

This time he shook his head no.

"Very well. If you want me to explain what just happened I could tell you. But I'd be glad if you would not tell Rose certain things... Of course, you are welcome to sleep here tonight."

"Thank you..." André cleared his throat. "So uh... Yes, I'd be glad to hear."

* * *

The faint knock on the door was immediately answered with: "come in, my eyes are closed."

Adam entered.

Rose awaited him sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in her white nightgown. When he shut the door closed she stood and took a step toward him, then paused, worried that she might stumble. Adam took the hint, and passed the rest of the way to her.

He stood in front of her, began to reach out his hand to her, and Rose completed the movement as she hugged him tightly, her hands wrapping around his waist as her head came to rest on his broad shoulder. Adam chuckled quietly, hugged her back. For a few moments they just continued to stand there, embraced together. Adam warmed up from her proximity, felt his love for her rising in waves and encompassing them both. What a day they had.

"Rose... I haven't told you yet how much I am grateful to you."

"…You don't have to thank me…" She sighed.

"But I want to."

Rose smiled and took his hand, pulling him onto the bed. Adam let her lead him happily.

"I haven't done anything to be thankful for…"

"You certainly did." Adam laid his hand on her cheek, his eyes couldn't get enough of her. "When I thought today that you are leaving me... It felt so bad. It felt as if... the castle was falling around me. Rose, if you'd have gone with him… it would have felt like a part of me was missing…. But ultimately, I'd still let you go. My love, you should know that I want the best for you... and if you'd have chosen him then..." He didn't manage to complete his sentence, as Rose had already understood his intention.

"So you think André would have been the best thing for me?" She rolled her eyes at the idea.

"I think any other man would be better than me."

"Don't say that..."

Adam sighed as he pushed aside a rebellious curl off her temple. "It's true. You know as well as I do, I'm so far away from normal there isn't even a way to define me. I know you don't like the whole point of darkness at night, and God knows you don't deserve a husband who looks like I do. I wish I could give you the life you deserve…"

"Adam…"

"And he could have given it to you."

"Adam... Do you really think I would be better off with André?" She said quietly.

"I'm sure of it."

Rose shook her head. "You're wrong... There's no place I want to be more then here, with you. I'm not missing anything, when I'm with you. And André, although he's a friend of mine... I don't want him as a husband. Far from it. I have a husband, and that's you. And I don't think any other man could give me what you give me…"

"And what is that?" Adam asked softly.

"You…"

When they both run out of words Adam kissed her gently, squeezing into it all the love that surged inside of him. He knew that she was right. He did give himself to her… and wanted to give her a lot more. As he pulled from her after a while he remembered he hadn't told her yet what he wanted to say.

"Rose…"

"Hmm?" Rose opened her eyes as if she was awakened from a dream.

"I wanted to tell you something else."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say thank you for saving me…"

"Saving you?" She asked in awe.

"Yes... When you decided to stay with me.. When you came to tell me you're not going away... you saved me, in more ways than one. If not for you, I don't know where I'd be right now. So thank you, Rose, for saving me..." He stroked her cheek.

A small smile graced Rose's features. "Any time."

* * *

Only at breakfast Adam remembered to tell Rose of André's surprised reaction to his transformation. She laughed delightfully, but stopped as soon as she realized something.

"You let him stay in a castle?" She asked in disbelief.

Adam shrugged, then smiled and placed his hand lightly on hers. "Why would I want to throw him out? I guess I could be mad at him, but this area could be dangerous for one man alone, in the middle of the night... And he's your friend, I thought you would be happy to help him."

Rose stared open-mouthed. "But..." **He tried to steal me away from you!** She thought, but couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud.

Adam squeezed her hand and asked, "So you think I shouldn't have let him stay"?

Rose surrendered to the logic in his words. Sometimes he was too sensible, but she didn't let it bother her. "Yes, of course."

The beast smiled, knowing he was right, but pretended not to understand her puzzlement. "I know I'm supposed to hate him, or at least be mad at him, but... I feel that I have no reason to be angry or sad when you're with me." Rose lowered her head with a smile that matched his. "As long as you're here I don't care. Besides, we talked a little last night, after the sun set down, and I explained to him what's going on here…"

"And he believed you?"

"Well, he's seen the transformation firsthand…"

Rose was silent as she thought enviously that even André, who threatened to fight the beast, got to see him.

"…And now you can say that the relations between us are friendlier."

Rose pulled herself out of her self-pity and looked in the eyes of her husband. "In that case, all's good…" She said, deciding she was content, after all.

Calmer, she continued to eat the soup they were served. Her mind drifted momentarily and she thought of the spices from her garden, and how they could enhance the flavor of the soup. She raised her eyes to ask Adam of his opinion. Her eyebrows rose when she caught him looking at her intensely. Her cheeks warmed, and she abstractedly wondered how he still managed to make her blush every time.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked with gracious, gesturing to his plate that was still filled in liquid and vegetables.

His eyes never left her face for a moment, as he answered unapologetically, "you're just so beautiful this morning."

Rose refused to blush again, instead catching with her fork one of the vegetables that floated in his soup. She reached it to her mouth when she noticed his eyes, still resting on her, widening. She soon changed her mind and brought the vegetable to his mouth, encouraging him to open it and eat the vegetable. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but it seemed that Adam was certainly enjoying her little game as he chewed the vegetable and continued to gaze at her, eyes sparkling.

André cleared his throat noisily.

Rose winced, embarrassed. Adam was first to compose himself as he swallowed the vegetable and tore his eyes from her. Still smiling, though a smaller smile, he turned to the young nobleman.

"Good morning, Monsieur Morel. I assume you came to join us in breakfast...?"

"Ah, Yes. But if you prefer me to leave..." André replied hesitantly, uncomfortable with the intimacy he just witnessed, and knowing it would only make sense for them to prefer he was gone.

"No, no, join us." the Count invited him. "Come, sit down," the Count patted the chair on his other side of the head of the table. The table was already set for another person.

André sat in his chair and poured himself some soup. The silence was thick around the table, or at least that was how Rose felt. She didn't know whether to look at him or say anything. André saved her from having to decide.

"Rose, I wanted to apologize..." He gulped loudly, "about the way I acted yesterday. It was in bad taste, and, um... an unpleasant behavior in any way. If you can find it in your heart the generosity to forgive me..." He looked at her hopefully, and Rose glanced at her husband. He nodded and she turned to André.

"Very well. If you really mean it, and Adam truly forgave you... then I can also forgive you."

The relief was evident on his face, and only then he allowed himself to eat.

The rest of the meal passed with no more particular events, with the exception of the quiet conversation which took place mainly between Adam and André, and Adam and Rose. Rose chose to minimize the conversation with André as much as possible, since she still wasn't sure if the young noble truly meant what he said, and even whether she forgave him entirely. By the end of the meal she became convinced that he understood his mistake and changed his intentions towards her.

After meal Adam and Rose accompanied the guest to the gate, where he his horse already waited for him.

"You are going back to St. Hubert, are you?" Rose inquired.

"Yes, I told my parents that I wouldn't take long..." André stopped, suddenly abashed.

"Oh!" Rose realized then that she hadn't heard from the Lord and his wife ever since she came to the castle. "How are they doing?"

"They are worried about you, Rose," he admitted, "especially mom." Rose felt guilty, she had hardly thought about them lately.

"In fact, when I got home they were the ones who made me think I must hurry and save you... They told me that you married the... ah, Count," - André managed to avoid the word beast - "and they said they have not heard from you since you've been gone... They were concerned... Hence, I was concerned too."

The young noble recalled when they told him about her marriage, and the alarm the news gave him. André was one of the few people who knew the true nature of the Count, seeing as he knew one of the messengers who told him first handed. Ironically, he met the messenger only because he left town and moved to the city. He was one of the few residents of the small town who knew well what marriage to the Count meant. It was part of the reason he rushed to 'rescue' her.

Rose, on her part, felt even more guilty. "I didn't even consider writing them... I never sent a letter to anyone, I just didn't think of it..." She tried to excuse herself. "I would send them a letter," she decided. André nodded, and Adam agreed it was a good idea.

"In the meantime, can you tell them everything's fine? That I'm happy...?" To emphasize her point, in case he still had any doubts, she stood to her husband's side and hugged his waist (to the extant she could). Adam put a clumsy hand on her shoulder, attempting to relief himself from the stiffness in his stance. The autumn wind was blowing around and he rubbed her back to keep her warm.

André observed them, and this time he no longer felt the disgust he had felt the previous day. The situation was still bizarre, but now it was different. He understood. He remembered the man he met in the library, who possessed the eyes of the beast. He remembered what he told him about the curse, and the realization that maybe Rose really meant it when she said she didn't want him. She had a husband... She did have a husband, that even if he was a beast at daytime - at night he was a man, and was able to give her everything she needed. André also admitted to himself that the Count was probably able to give her more than he could have. His position was far higher and he was remarkably rich. But that was not the issue; Rose wasn't a materialistic girl. She really looked content to be standing beside the beast.

The Count forgave him easily, almost too easy for a man whose wife he tried to take. André was aware that he got lucky in this incident. If it were reversed, it was clear the Count would have ended wounded and beaten.

"I'll tell them," he promised Rose. He examined her thoroughly. She was still the most beautiful woman in St. Hubert, and maybe in all the land. His heart clasped again for his miss. But he understood now that she was married, and there wasn't any way around it. A married woman was out of bounds.

"I hope we could see ourselves friends...?" André asked Rose tentatively.

Rose nodded. "Of course. And give my love to your mother..."

André mounted his horse and the pair wished him an easy and pleasant travel. The young noble waved them one last time, and rode out of the castle lands.

"It's getting cold..." Adam muttered, looking up to the tree tops, tossing in the wind.

"Let's go inside," Rose suggested. She took his hand in hers, giving him a smile that held the entire world for him. They began to walk back towards the castle.

Adam smiled internally. Yesterday he was convinced Rose was going to leave him, that there was no hope for him. Today, after she chose him - once again - he was blissful. It was a good sign for the future, and he knew it.

The wind was blowing and the sun flashed from between the clouds, shining down on them the faint light of autumn.

* * *

**AN: That was pretty satisfying, I think. It was worth the wait, wasn't it?**

**Sooo... Gaston, ha? (actually, ****André****) Bet you didn't think he would turn out like that... in my mind he's a prince charming, only he doesn't get the girl in the end. Also, pretty annoying.**

**Please let me know what you think, I live for your comments! Well, it helps me to know I'm not completely helpless, seeing as this is my (almost) first story.**

**R&R and see you later…!**


	10. Chapter 10 – Responsibility

Chapter 10 – Responsibility

Rose came through the backdoor connecting between the garden and the castle, carrying a large basket in her hands. She detected someone coming from the opposite direction and quickly lowered the basket, with the intention of hiding the stains on her dress hem. She calmed down only when she saw it was Adam, and sent him an expectant smile.

"Where are you going?"

"Actually I was looking for you, Rose," Adam replied, taking in her image. Rose was wearing a dress that he didn't recognize, simple and blue in hue. Probably one of the maids lent it to her. She wore a white cap, underneath it locks of wayward curls curled in disarray around her flushed face. The stains on the bottom of her dress completed the picture, and he assumed she went again to her small garden. She looked happy, even if somewhat guilty, and he deduced after being delightedly gardening. He was glad he could give her those peaceful moments. His heart leapt to the spark in her eyes and he noted she looked beautiful even without all the adornments.

"Why are you hiding?" He gestured to her dress hem.

Rose laughed lightly but said with guilt, "Lucy'd kill me if she knew I was gardening like a simple maid."

Adam chuckled and shook his head. "You cannot really fear her…"

Rose seemed serious. "She is the woman who takes care of my clothing. I wouldn't want to upset her, now wouldn't I?"

Adam gave up. "Whatever you say."

"Precisely," Rose said, satisfied. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to the kitchen, and give my spices to the cook."

"I will accompany you there."

They strolled in tranquil, and Adam allowed himself a peek into the basket. Branches and green leaves, that's all he could perceive from his point of view.

"Anyway, you said you wanted to see me?" Rose reminded him.

Adam started. "Ah, Yes, I thought maybe, you know..." Rose glanced at him. She always knew when Adam wanted to tell her something important, because it was when words tried to leave his mouth all at once.

"You would probably think it's out of the blue, but I wanted to finish telling you…" Rose passed the basket to her other hand and said, "About the curse, right?"

Adam seemed stunned but Rose felt surprisingly at peace about the whole thing. The curiosity was not as painfully burning as in her first days at the castle, as the clear knowledge was established in her mind that all will be revealed eventually. She knew Adam, and trusted him. Yes, this was the thing that was added: the confidence in her husband. She nodded to herself.

"Ah, Yes. It is about the curse. How did you know?" Adam wondered.

Rose sweetened a secretive smile at him, "it's a women's thing." She said confidently. Adam groaned, and she snickered in response. "I'm kidding... It's simple: you always get nervous when you're going to tell me something important like that. I figured."

Adam smiled with relief as they stood near the kitchen door. "So if you'd like-"

"Oh, Your Ladyship! I didn't think you were coming so soon!" One of the maids went out the door at the moment, inadvertently interrupting the Count.

"Yes, I guess I was in a hurry." Rose said with sympathy. "Anyway, I got only part of the spices. I brought mint, chamomile, geranium…" The maid reached out her hands to the basket.

"Uh, are you going to get the basket to the cook?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Of course, m'lady. I bring her the basket, and you can go on to your business." The maid glimpsed at Adam, implying that maybe the Count had no patience to wait for his wife to finish her business in the kitchen.

Rose sighed. "Fine. If so... mint, chamomile and geranium. If you tell it to the cook, I'm sure she'd be able to tell what's what." She handed the basket into the maid's waiting hands, who took the basket without looking inside. Then she bowed once more and Rose thanked her, before she hurried back through the door.

"Well, I guess today will be another day when I not going to go into the kitchen," Rose said with acceptance.

"What's in the kitchen?" Adam asked curiously.

"Nothing special, just that it's been so long since the last time I stood in the kitchen and cooked... I guess I miss it."

"Cooking?" Adam asked in wonder.

Rose laughed. "Housework is not pure misery, you know."

Adam shook his head. There were always new things to discover about his wife. He assumed it would always be that way, and the truth was, he looked forward to it. "Indeed I don't know. But if you want to cook, you shouldn't deprive yourself from it…"

"Shouldn't I?" Rose asked in sarcasm, shaking her head. "I think it is bad enough my knees are deep in the mud - when I am supposed to be with Lucy to embroider, and believe me that Lucy has overlooked those things just out of the goodness of her heart." It wasn't that she didn't want to embroider, but sometimes she preferred to get a little dirty instead of being gentle and noble. Suddenly she beamed, "Well, maybe I'm a little exaggerating..."

"Just a little bit."

Rose giggled. Then she remembered the important topic he wished to discuss. "About what you wanted to tell me…" They walked towards the library, their favorite pastime room. In the time being since their marriage they had found there solace and mutual closeness.

"Ah, Yes," the Count recalled. "About that..." He took a deep breath, pondering how to begin explaining himself.

"I guess you could say we've been through a lot since the first time we'd met, you and me…"

"To say the least…"

"- There was another small detail that I didn't tell you, since I didn't know how I could tell you without **actually** telling you," Rose's eyebrows rose in question, but she kept her quiet.

"And then I thought... oh well, what's the worst that could happen."

"So you're going to tell me?" ...**Even though you don't want to tell me? **She wondered inaudibly.

"Uh, not entirely…" He said when they walked into the library. Adam sat down on his sofa out of habit, and Rose removed her hat and sat in front of him. Her couch was more comfortable for lying than sitting, she believed, but this conversation needed them facing each other.

"But I can tell you around the matter itself, so you'd know what's going on... sort of."

"It doesn't make any sense," she remarked.

"Yes, well, I'd just tell you and you'll see for yourself what I meant." Rose shrugged, but listened.

Adam gazed up at the shelf behind her. After a few seconds of pondering he managed to find the words. "So far I told you about my parents, and about the curse. I also told you about the conditions for breaking the curse but I haven't told you about all of them..."

Rose restrained the curiosity that rose in her anew. **Everything will come in time**, she reminded herself.

"I told you about the first condition – taking a wife - and the ensuing condition. But the truth is that these conditions are not enough. There are two more things that need to come to be…"

Adam words trailed off as he continued to stare at the air behind her. Rose was sitting on the edge of the couch, holding her breath.

"What is it?" She whispered, when he didn't say anything.

Adam brought himself to look at her. "That is what I can't tell you. But, what I can tell you is... The first thing is something that I need to do, and the other is something that _you_ need to do."

"I need to do something?" Rose asked absently. She _was_ a part of breaking the curse! She would be able to save him like she had hoped!

"Yes, and you have to do it without me telling you what it is. I must not affect you in any way with this. It has to come from you. This is why I can't tell you what it is."

"It's not fair," Rose muttered, gathering her eyebrows in discontent. She lifted her eyes to his. "What about your part? Can't you tell me what it is you need to do?"

"Ah... no, because that will give you an idea about your part."

"Oh." Rose slumped in disappointment. Her head rose as he continued to talk.

"But I can give you a hint: I've already done it."

Rose stared at him for a while, her mouth moving as if to form words but she didn't know which. Finally she managed to grasp a word or two. "And this is supposed help me?" She asked in mild ire.

Adam shrugged. "I think it does."

"It doesn't help at all," she groaned. Then she thought of something else – "And that's it? The only thing missing is for me to do this thing and then you'll... be free?"

Adam allowed himself a small smile. "Exactly so."

There was a pause and then Rose said, "Wow, that's a lot of responsibility."

"No, you shouldn't feel that way..." Adam suddenly realized where her thoughts were taking her. He moved to sitting on the edge of the couch, and took her hands in his. "Don't think that right now all I want from you is to relieve me from this curse. You've already given me more than I could have ever hoped for when you came here... marring me, agreeing to stay here and build your life with me. I couldn't ask for more than that without being ungrateful. I mean, you gave me everything, Rose..." Adam smiled at her gently. He wanted to remind her that they were in this together.

His words touched her heart and absorbed in. A shy smile began to appear on her lips. "I Didn't really do much..." She said in soft modesty, but a trace of pride filled her. Did he really feel that way? Was he really grateful for her decision to be with him? She was aware he underestimated himself, but this was beyond what she knew.

Adam only smiled his strange grin, unaware of her thoughts. "Believe me, you've done everything."

* * *

She contemplated it when she embroidered. Similarly, when she read her books she was unable to concentrate. She thought about it whether she was inside the castle or outside of is. Before falling asleep between Adam's arms she wondered about it, and also in the morning, when she woke up without him. If there was a way to save Adam, change his fate, she wanted to know it. Therefore she wearied her brain in an attempt to find an answer.

Of all the questions she had since she came to the castle, it seemed this was the most important one. And she could not ask her husband. To her dismay, it was the most difficult question.

Adam soon regretted telling her. He saw how the question anguished her. He sighed for the third time when he watched his wife once again staring at the window in front of her, the fork in her hand in midair, halfway to her mouth. Dinner has never felt so abandoned.

"Rose," he said quietly.

"What?" She jumped, then calmed down, and realized the fork was still in her hand. She put it back on the plate.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing! You know, thoughts..." She murmured. She peered at him from the corner of her eye and sighed. "I think about what I need to do." She didn't need to explain anymore, he understood.

"My love, you shouldn't torment yourself over it…" Adam heaved a sigh, looking deliberately at her full plate.

"I'm not torturing myself. I just think to myself..." She decided it would be a good idea to tell him. "I asked myself – maybe there is some magical ritual that I need to perform?"

"No." Adam said in a decisive tone. "No ritual."

"No?" Rose said in disappointment. "I thought that because of the witch... alright, so no."

Adam looked at her hopefully. "And that's it, right?" He was disappointed in her quick answer.

"I also thought - maybe I need to give you something of mine? Or discover something?"

"A little bit of both," Adam said but immediately regretted it. "I mean, no, never mind, it's not true."

"Which one isn't true?" Rose inquired with determination, sensing she found a lead.

"Neither." Adam rubbed his face. "Rose, this is not a riddle you can solve... You will do it whenever you will, and it will be of your choice. There is nothing you can think of to help you 'solve' it." He has completely regretted telling her about it. It did no good, only further concerned for her.

"Adam, I know that if only..." She waved a helpless hand. She did not know what the end of the sentence would be, but she didn't have a chance to find out.

"Please, Rose, don't even think about it..." Adam placed his hand on hers. "You don't eat nearly enough, have you noticed?"

"Nonsense," Rose dismissed his words with a wave of her hand and patted her abdomen. "I eat, you needn't worry about me." To prove to him that she was fine, she began to eat the slice of bread that was laid deserted in her plate. Adam huffed.

Rose raised her head and smiled to him a reassuring smile. He replied with a slight one. He had a grounded suspicion that she won't let it go so quickly.

* * *

Rose threw the embroidery away. "Ugh! I can't fix this!" She cried in frustration. In the last few minutes she was trying to re-stitch the latest curve in the decoration of the broad sheet, but it seemed she could hold correctly neither the fabric nor the needle. And if that wasn't enough, Lucy seemed very much pleased at Rose's frustration.

"Give it to me, I will fix it." The maid said, putting her own embroidery on the low table and reaching out her hand to Rose.

Rose stood up, lifting the crimson cloth with both arms. It was quite a broad sheet, as it was designed to cover the bed of the Count. It was Lucy's idea.

Rose wanted to give some present to her husband. She asked herself what could she give him, and nothing occurred to her - until Lucy suggested the current idea. She thought it would be a nice idea to adorn a bedspread for him, even if she knew he almost never spent his nights there. She wanted to give him something, didn't care what. Lucy somehow got the bedspread (Rose didn't ask), and Rose was working on it for more than two weeks.

"At this rate, I'll give it to him only after the curse will be broken." Rose said heatedly as she gave Lucy the sheet. The latter caught the long cloth annoyingly effortlessly. Rose raised Lucy's embroidered piece from the table and returned to her seat.

"Is that bad?" Lucy lifted an eyebrow. "If that will be the case, you'd be able to enjoy the bedspread too."

"What?" Rose did not comprehend that.

"Because you would move in with him…" Lucy explained as if she spoke to a young child, shaking her head.

"Oh! I didn't think of that…" Rose was deep in thought. What it would be like to live in her husband's room? There will be no need for two rooms... There will be no separation... She brooded over it, yearning, then looked at her friend. However didn't she think about it before? Lucy - Lucy knew all sorts of things. She'll surely know.

"You know Lucy, I was thinking..." She said in a calculating tone.

"No." Lucy interrupted her.

"No, what?"

"I know what you're going to ask, and the answer is no."

"How do you know what I was going to ask?" Rose pushed clenched fists at her waist.

"You were going to ask, if I can tell you what you need to do to save the master. And my answer is no, I can't tell you. And I won't tell you." To Rose's dismay, Lucy was not a woman whose mind could be changed easily. Or at all.

Rose straightened up with guilt. "No, no," She said faintly. "This is not at all what I meant…" Lucy just smiled in understanding.

"I only meant that..." Rose tried to recover from the impact of the direct hit, and decided to change course. "You might be able to help me. Not tell me exactly what..." She inhaled deeply, "I am supposed to do, but maybe you can answer some questions for me."

"Some questions..." Lucy concentrated for a moment on her embroidery, flinging the fabric in her lap. "I think it would be alright. You can ask."

"So…"

"But I won't promise to answer everything," the maid added.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine, I got it..."

She thought for a moment. "Adam said it was not a magical ritual that I need to perform." Her friend nodded. "And I thought maybe I should give him something..." Lucy lifted her eyebrows. "Like what?"

Rose blushed. "Like a bed cover I embroidered over, especially for him…" Lucy laughed quietly and continued to work on the trimming. "No. Although I'm sure he'll be delighted to receive it from you."

"Oh." Rose shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Well... I thought..." She tried to remember the other things that seemed to make sense, and gave up. "Adam said I shouldn't try to find out what it is, but I just can't..."

"He's right," Lucy said when Rose trailed off. "It wouldn't do any good to ask. When it'll happen it'll happens. You can't prepare for it."

Rose moaned. "That's exactly what he said." Sometimes it felt as if Lucy and Adam had conspired against her. If only they'd stop talking so cryptically!

"Then he's right. I keep telling you the master is a wise man," Lucy smiled smugly.

"He also said that I shouldn't worry about it, but how can I not worry? That is, Adam's life is in my hands... And I have no idea which step I'll do will be the right step..." Rose closed her eyes, glad to be taking some of the weight that burdened on her shoulders.

"Rose," the maid said softly, offering a little sympathy. "Honey... You _shouldn't_ worry about it. And at least... maybe you don't know what the right step is, but you do know what the wrong step is, don't you?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean that you know now that you can't see his face. It's good that you know, so you can avoid it. The situation is a lot less dangerous that way."

"Yes, it is true.." Rose didn't seem convinced. Lucy continued, "Besides, I know it will happen. You just need to give it time. And stop worrying so much!"

"Yeah, Adam also said that I worry too much… He claims I don't eat enough." Rose snorted. "Me! Not eating! I've never eaten the way I eat here, in the castle. To be honest, I think I'm gaining weight from all this good food…" She patted her middle. She meant it; lately she was under the impression of getting somewhat rounder about her face and thighs. Of course it didn't actually bother her, but it was something she noticed. She had thought before about her changing since she came to the castle – the external change was only proof of that.

Lucy laughed in ridicule. "Nonsense, you look even prettier than the day you first came here." Rose smiled and shook her head dismissively. "Thanks, I guess."

"So it's agreed?" Lucy laid the sheet on her knees, the deep crimson of it radiant against her simple dress. She counted the conversation main points on her fingers: "It will happen when the time is right, you can still ask me - although it isn't sure I'll answer, you're still beautiful, and I'm done with your embroidery."

Rose grinned. She could always count on Lucy to lift her spirits. She was indeed lucky in her case. She was going to get the bedspread back, as she suddenly noticed the shape of the cloth she was holding in her hand.

"Lucy, what is this?" She asked as she spread the cloth over her knees. It was... a tiny outfit. Little sleeves and little slacks... Rose looked at her friend with rounded eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me, perhaps?" She uttered.

Lucy huffed, smirking. "Believe me, you would have been the first to know. But what are you thinking, my dear Rose," she waved a scolding finger at her, "you know as well as I do that I have nothing in my future when my husband is still far away from me…"

"Oh, yes..." Rose said apologetically, regretting for bringing up the issue as she saw the wrinkles reappearing on her friend's forehead.

"It's alright," Lucy smiled kindly. "Anyways, I think it's always good to be prepared." Rose nodded. If Lucy preferred to be optimistic and prepared for the return of her husband, that was completely understandable.

Lucy hasn't heard from her husband since the last letter, and Rose knew she was expecting his answer about the latest developments in the castle. She secretly feared that her friend will be disappointed when the next letter comes. She never met Lucy's Luke, but of what she had heard about him so far, he seemed to be rather stubborn – at least as stubborn as his wife. She hoped that both of them would have a happy ending sooner or later.

She only feared that this happy ending will be sooner rather than later.

Rose took hold of the heavy sheet, sitting with a sigh in her chair, and arranged the fabric so she could approach it from the right direction. Even if she can't break the curse, at least she could show him how much he means to her. She turned with renewed powers to draw the stitching at the other end of the fabric. It will be the most beautiful bedspread he had ever had.

As time will come, she would enjoy it too.

* * *

Adam peeked at his wife one last time before determinately deciding to concentrate on his work. He was sitting in his study, going through his lists, and Rose sat across the table opposite him, writing on a sheet of her own. She didn't come there to talk, she made it clear, but to work on her letter. She wasn't interested in conversation. Fortunately the table separated them like a river that cannot be crossed.

When Rose appeared after breakfast in his study, he was surprised but pleased. She asked him if she could sit with him in his chamber, while she'll write the letter to Lord and Lady Morel. He agreed even though they had never sat in his room together, and he liked the idea almost too much, in his opinion. But it has been a long time since he had to run away from her in order to control himself. He learned to withhold himself better, to act wisely around her, and Rose learnt to get away in time. However, sitting across the table was safe enough.

After providing her with paper and a pen, he resumed his work. Or rather, tried to resume.

Rose seemed quite engaged with the letter, sometimes writing vigorously, other times stopping and staring at the page. Sometimes she would lift her face to him and their eyes would meet. But the letter occupied most of her time, and Adam told himself that he too needed to work on his pages. Therefore he gathered his focus and returned to the extensive list of numbers.

The atmosphere in the room was pleasant for Rose. The room kept warm as for the fire, and the frost of approaching winter wasn't noticeable. In addition, Rose was glad to finally sit down to write the letter.

But what did she want to say to them?

_"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Morel…_

She stopped and deleted the word 'Mr.' **The letter was intended to the Lady, wasn't it? Actually...** She thought; **the Lord was always good to me as well...** She wrote the word 'Mr.' over its predecessor, and continued with the letter.

_I apologize for not writing before. It was a display of bad manners of me, and I am sorry for that. I am sure you will forgive me because there were a lot of new things which kept me busy, and I forgot that you must be worried about me._

She stopped. **The lady will surely be the one to read it, won't she?** She didn't want to write inappropriately or too personally, if it will be the Lord who would read the letter. It would be very embarrassing. On the other hand she did not want to write distantly, as she fancied them both. Rose finally decided that her first assumption is probably the right one, and the Lady would read the letter. The Lord will surely be too busy to read insignificant social letters.

_After the visit of your son here, I realized that you might be concern about me and I promised him that I will write you. I hope he returned in peace and is well._

**Oh my**, she moaned internally, **I didn't ask how they are doing, what will they think of me**!... She hastened to add:

_How do you do? I hope everything is fine._

And marked the statement to be inserted in the head of the letter. On second thought, she also wrote:

_I am all right._

She will need to copy the letter on a new sheet, so it seems. Then she stared at the page for a while, wondering how to go on. She wanted to tell them about her life in the castle and her husband, but didn't know how to start.

_I have got many new things…_

Yes, that will do.

Rose peeked up at Adam and found him looking at her. She beamed at him, and his reaction made her think briefly that was he not in the body of the beast – he would blush. He turned his eyes too quickly to his pages. Rose went smiling back to her letter, which was now covered in words and ink stains.

_The castle of Count Fitzroy is the biggest building I have ever seen in my life. I think it is three times as big as your house. When I first came here I sometimes needed help to find my way._

She smiled at the memory. As of now she knew her way around the hallways without a mistake, and knew (at least theoretically) what was inside each room. But there were still rooms she has never visited: the servants' rooms, the kitchens, and to her dismay, the Count's room as well. She knew very well where it was – farthest away from her own room - but was never allowed to go there. It was all part of Adam's strategy to fulfill the terms of the curse, she knew now, but knowing did not ease the feeling of absence.

_The castle is maintained by a great number of servants and it is quite impressive, on the inside and on the outside. Outside of the castle there is a large garden, which I helped to restore. It was completely neglected when I first arrived here, and now it is green and blooming._

It was, to a degree, a stretch of the truth. At the current season most of the garden's floor was covered with golden and brown autumn leaves, which the servants had hard time sweeping away fast enough. It seemed that every minute there was another layer of fallen leaves. In addition, most flowers preferred to blossom on other seasons. But the bushes and cypress trees were still standing proud, green and magnificent.

_There is a huge library filled with many books, and I have enough time to read as much as I want a day. But generally I find other things to do. I take care of the garden, and embroider-_

She didn't know how the Lady would react to her strong friendship with Lucy, and decided to skip that detail.

_And I teach one of the maids to read. It brings me much joy._

This too made her feel the need to explain herself. She blew out irritably, berating herself. **Well am I the Countess or not?** **I can decide who will be my friends, can I?** She added right afterwards, in contrast to her previous decision:

_And I also have a friend here. My personal maid proved to be a wise and caring girl, and I am glad I had met her. She helped me a great deal to get used to my new home._

**Good**, she looked at the written words in satisfaction. And now it was just left to tell about Adam.

_My husband, Count Adam Fitzroy is…_

Is what?

Rose looked up from the paper to her husband. This time he seemed completely absorbed in his work, but she knew he was well aware of her eyes on him. He only pretended to be preoccupied with the lengthy numbers, and not with her. But it was pointless, Rose knew him too well. She saw how his posture became slightly tense; his muscles tightened; his eyes were staring at the page without actually seeing it. He was so cute when he tried to pretend he wasn't interested in her but in his endless, tiring in her opinion, lists.

She wondered what she could tell the Lady Madeline of her husband's real form.

_...He is not exactly what you would think. He looks different, but I guess you could say I became accustomed to it pretty fast..._

It would have to suffice as a description. She reread the last sentence and feared that it seemed worrisome, to a person who will read the sentence without knowing the true state of affairs. She continued.

_But don't let the exterior fool you. The Count is a good-natured man; he is gentle and very generous. He did everything to make me feel comfortable in my new home, and I'm grateful to him for that._

**Yes, this is how I feel,** Rose realized. She peeked sideways at him, noting to herself that this time a tiny smile stretched his lips. He knew that she knew.

_There was nothing I asked for that he did not give me._

It was almost true. But the few things he didn't give her were out of his control.

_I try to be a good wife to him, and to be grateful to him. You could say I am happy with how things are, and I am happy here at my new home with my new husband. There is no need to worry about me._

It was something that was important to her to clarify.

_André made me realize…_

She erased his name, and then some.

_I realize that you must be aware of the status of the Count, and feared that I go through the worst thing possible... but it is not true. Even though the Count is a little..._

She wondered how to convey her meaning, and carried on:

_...different, he is a good man and he makes me happy._

Rose found herself deeply pondering this part.

Adam did make her happy. She knew it, and would have told him that, if she wasn't sure he already knew. She was pretty sure it wasn't going to change, because the parts of him that made her happy were the parts deeply embedded in his nature. And of course there was the fact that he loved her, which was equally thrilling and mystifying.

She knew he loved her for a while now, since the incident in the library. Her thoughts revolved about it a few times since, but she could hardly find herself in the tangle of notions and emotions, and so she found herself avoiding thinking about it altogether.

He claimed to love her, and therefore probably believed to know what love was. Rose was more skeptic about it. She had read many books since discovering the library, and some of them spoke about love between spouses. Usually it was a love greater than life that caused the pair to do reckless and sentimental things. She didn't know if what she felt was in the least similar to the descriptions she had read, or even whether the descriptions were accurate at all. She didn't know; that was the problem.

She knew that her parents loved each other, but with the time that passed since the last time she saw them, the memory was faded and she couldn't define what exactly indicated their love. They supported each other unconditionally, that much she remembered. She regretted that her mother wasn't by her side so she could ask her how one can tell. After her parents left for the big city, she knew only the Lord and his wife. It was not often that they were together in front of Rose, and when they were, they showed only reserved companionship. Of course it didn't cross her mind to ask the Lady such a thing, probably because at the time she didn't figure she will ever face a problem like this.

She has given up on the thought of the Lady; it was futile. **What do **_**you**_** feel?** She asked herself. Her eyes were drawn to Adam. He was dear to her; it was obvious even for the servants who saw her scarcely. But was there something deeper than mere affection..? Here was the core of her doubts.

She sighed in frustration.

"Is everything all right, my love?" Adam pulled her from her deep contemplations.

Rose tried not to moan again. "Yes, I'm fine. I just think of various things..." She avoided telling him what exactly was in her thoughts.

"About the letter?"

"Umm... Yes." After all, she was thinking about the letter. "I'm just wondering how to explain to them that everything is fine with me, so they won't worry."

"I think André Morel has already handled that problem for you. He seemed eager to make amends to you when he left, and personally I think he passed on the message." Adam said considerately.

"Hmm, Yes," Rose murmured, lowering her gaze to the table. "Thank you."

"No problem, love." He replied, and when she looked at him again he was already back to his notes. She detected that this time he was really working.

Rose went back to her letter and read it again from the beginning. She occasionally erased a letter, and altered a word or two. Finally she wrote at the bottom of the page:

_I hope you are all feeling well, and that you have found a maid to replace me to your satisfaction. Please pass on the good news of my state to the men of the Council, so they know that no one was sacrificed in the carrying out of the contract._

_I would love to hear from you,_

_Rose Fitzroy."_

She signed her name with an embellishment and smiled with pleasure at the sight of her name. Now she should just copy the letter anew and seal it in an envelope. And the next time a messenger will come by the castle, he will also have a letter to deliver.

* * *

Rose woke up in alarm, momentarily not knowing where she was and what woke her up. Shortly after, as hot lips kissed her forehead, she grasped that it was Adam that woke her in the early hour of morning.

"Adam?" She whispered.

"Yes, love?" He replied as he began to move away from her, to get off the bed. But Rose wasn't ready yet, and she tightened her grip around him. She sighed with dreamy eyes.

"Adam, I had a dream..." She uttered, "I had a dream that I saved you... And you and I were walking arm-in-arm in the garden, in the sunlight... and you were... human..." Her voice trailed off as yearning took over her. Adam did not move and did not answer for a long time, until she feared she saddened him. She recalled how he hated being a beast.

"Adam, I didn't mean to..." She began to say with regret.

"It is fine," he replied softly. "You think I don't dream of that? And not just at night…"

"Really?" She asked tenderly, encouraged to hear she was not alone in her dreams.

"Yes..." It seemed that he wasn't going to go on. Rose brought her hand to his cheek, her delicate hand hot on his skin. "Tell me."

He debated what to tell her first of all his dreams, he had so many. Finally he said the first thing that came to mind. "I dream about it every night. You and I, like a normal couple... Waking up in our bed in the sunlight…"

Rose breathed deeply as she pictured it. "In _your_ room?"

"Err... come to think of it, yes, but I also dream of your room…"

"You really dream about it..."

"Yes, and I also dream there won't be two separate rooms, but only one room, our room…"

"Oh..." It sounded so good, especially from his mouth.

"Sometimes I think what it will be like when I can finally introduce you to the world as my wife, without having to apologize, or be forced to withstand hostile glares… We could travel to other places outside the castle…"

"And meet my parents…" Rose was carried away with him in their little fantasy, forgetting for a while that her parents have not been found as yet. She only thought how wonderful it would be to introduce her husband to them.

"And I sometimes think to myself... sometimes, when we're together during the day... for example when we're in the library, I wonder how easy it would be - to close the distance between us and simply kiss you…"

Rose's heart felt wide and so full, she pulled his face down to hers, until she could kiss him the way she wanted. So, in a kiss, she expressed her feelings in the best possible manner, and there were no doubts.

Adam pulled away from her after a while, reluctantly recalling that he must go. But before he could get away her voice stopped him, strangled with emotions.

"Adam, I want it so much…"

He hugged her tightly to his chest, recognizing her need for consolation. If only he could give her what she really wanted…

The encouraging part was that she wanted _him_. The less than gladdening, not to mention frustrating, part was much less encouraging. Only she was able to change the situation, to give both of them what they wanted. But she had no idea what was the thing she had to do. Worse, it seemed that she wasn't remotely ready to fulfill the last condition. Eventually the future of both of them was in her hands, and there was nothing he could do beyond what he has already done.

He shut his eyes tight, and murmured words of reassurance, "everything will be all right in the end, my love." And even though he found it hard to believe it himself, he would still try to convince her it was just so.

"Everything will be all right..."

* * *

**AN: ****A slow chapter to ease a bit all the excitement from the last one.**

**Another mystery, and some more love-doubts... get it already, Rose, you fool!**

**What do you think it is? The last condition, I mean? I thought it is really obvious but maybe I'm completely wrong... please let me know what you think!**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I loved them!**

******A small tease: the next chapter has some real action, as it called 'Hunt'!**

**R&R and see you later:)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Hunt

Chapter 11 – Hunt

Rose stood up over the flower bed she was watering, and adjusted her blue sweeter to cover her shoulders better. She felt the forthcoming winter in the cold and in the shortening days, and saw that the plants felt it too. Soon the rains will come. She loved as signs of winter began to make themselves noticeable; change always made her feel that something new was ahead. It was only a shame it had to be so cold.

She moved to the next flowerbed, careful not to step on the plants and walk only on empty land. When she bent to sprinkle water on the next stripe, she drifted in thoughts again.

Though she woke up with a sensation of weak legs, she chose to keep herself busy in the garden. She enjoyed wearing her convenient blue dress, the white cap Lucy gave her, then water the beds one by one. She was fond of attending to plants, as of embroidering. But the former, unlike the latter, gave her time to think about things, to process and apprehend. Then reading was definitely her favorite, but was a means for cleansing her mind from troublesome thoughts. The garden, like embroidering, gave her time to think of herself... That's what she wanted at the moment.

She thought about many things; mostly of Adam. Now she remembered the conversation they had in the early morning nearly two weeks ago. The thought almost made her come to tears, so she preferred to think of the way he kissed her, that made her forget everything else. It was funny, really. She thought about the way he smiled at her a couple of days ago when she told him of something funny Amy had said... oh, Amy. The girl has changed much since the first time she had met her. Now she was so energetic and confident, it was a pleasure to watch her. Rose felt free to point to herself as the primary cause for the change. **Is this maternal pride?** She wondered to herself. She recalled Lucy's sewing baby clothes, and suddenly a disturbing question occurred to her.

What if Lucy wasn't sewing these clothes for herself…?

She hasn't thought of children for so long. With all the things that happened between her and Adam, the matter was completely forgotten. She remembered their first day as husband and wife, the awkward conversation they had, the question she asked him about wanting children. Things have changed so much since then… But that's not what occupied her mind just now. She remembered Adam said that he was not yet thinking about children. At the time he surely thought that she would probably rather stay away from him (**he was so considerate, as usual**, she thought fondly). And in those strange days she had only thought of it in general, and not entirely in the context of herself... Nevertheless at the moment, she thought – **a baby**!

She straightened up as her mind cleared of all other thought, and for a few glowing moments there was in her thoughts only one image: a sweet little baby, smiling at her from between her arms.

Adam's baby…

She wobbled her head and continued with the watering tour, but her mind raced. Adam with a baby... Would he want it now? Would he still look at her with those loving eyes when her belly will be round and protruding? Would he…

She had no doubt that she wanted it. And she wished with every fiber in her body that Adam would want it too. But it occurred to her that he might be apprehensive, as he still was an animal, and she knew how he felt about it… During the period of their marriage there were some tongue-slips which revealed to her how much he despised his ugly and overgrown form, at certain times more than others. He might hate the thought of a boy or a girl whose father is a beast. It wasn't strange to assume he wouldn't want a baby as long as he is still cursed.

The thought of the curse brought her back to her futile guesses, and two thoughts collided together with a loud crashing noise within her head. She felt as if a current surged through her, from the center of her body to the edge of her toes. **What if... a baby is the answer?**

She would bore him a babe... and it would break the curse. The more she thought about it the more convinced she became of its truthfulness. She passed through the clues Adam gave her; so far she haven't tried to do so with any of the previous ideas she had. Now she debated it: he said he's done his share to solve the curse, and that it was related to whatever she had to do. It had to do with Adam's part of it because... well, she was blushing just thinking about it. And it was so great a thing that it could even break the curse. It would be perfect!

She placed her hand over her middle and regretted she wasn't already pregnant. **If only...** Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember when was the last time her time came. She couldn't remember. She was accustomed to it being irregular, and even when she was a servants at St. Hubert she was used to forget about it most of the time. But ever since she came to the castle... she was able to remember only once. When was that? Closer to her arrival, or perhaps later? She no longer remembered.

So many things have happened that filled her day and mind; she had no time to think about that. But suddenly it was immensely important. There was the slim chance that she was already with child. How could she tell…?

She needed to ask Lucy. And fast. And then maybe she would tell Adam.

A baby!...

* * *

"Sir, we need to go out again on a hunting trip. The cook is complaining again that the meat stock is starting to run low," Vlad mentioned to his master while he was marching outside the castle.

"If so we'll go as soon as possible, before the rains start. How about tomorrow?"

"Very well Sir. I shall go arrange the men and the weapons." The servant parted with him and turned the other way.

Adam continued to the garden alone, finding his favorite woman instructing one of the gardeners which bushes were in need of pruning. She saw him without turning her head as he headed for the line of bushes, and a smile appeared on her face in response. He was glad to see that.

The Count remained distant until she was finished guiding the man, then approached her with a purposeful stride. "Good afternoon, my fair lady-wife."

"Good afternoon..." She hesitated about the rest, but after a little thought completed, "my gentleman-husband." Adam chuckled.

"Would you be as kind as to walk with me in the maze?" He asked formally, offering his arm to her as he came to stand next to her. "Why of course," she replied, her face glowing. She was glad for him, his heart expanded in his chest like million other times when he was with her. She entwined her hand in his offered arm. Adam couldn't have guessed that the reason for the sudden joy was a memory of a different walk in the garden, not so long ago. At the time she agonized over her wish to walk with him arm in arm, and now he didn't even consider it.

They walked together through the maze entry when Adam said, "You know the rules. You lead the way, and I help you only if we get stuck here until too late." Rose huffed. "As if that's ever happened," she said haughtily. "I am just being cautious…" Adam defended himself and Rose grinned.

"You should know by now there's no need to get all hot and bothered, I'm merely kidding." Rose studied his face as they strolled down the first lane of the maze, which she already knew by heart. She remembered that the desired path from there was right, so she let her mind wander. For a while they strolled in silence, Rose leading the way whenever she had to choose. This time she knew her way.

Her thoughts returned to her last guess, and to what was brewing or not inside her. She wondered whether to ask him, hesitated, asked herself what it was she wanted to say to him. Which were the right words? If only she had the time to ask Lucy ...

Adam watched her. He didn't need to pay attention to the maze, as at any given moment he could identify exactly where they were. He knew the maze like the back of his hand (the human hand as well as the beast hand). He let himself enjoy the sight of his wife's sweet face. He relished exploring her features, even though he knew those by heart just as well. He savored the slightly flushed cheeks from the cold air, the deep brown eyes with the vital spark that drew him to her, and the lips curling into the sweetest smile he knew…

He watched as her forehead frowned, assumed it was in a dilemma of choosing the right direction. But the frown persisted, and her expression remained troubled as they strode in the long corridor. It wasn't because she didn't know where she was in the maze. He knew that look too well lately, especially since he had told her of her part in removing the curse. Adam cursed himself for telling her, like every other time he saw the frown between her brows. He tried to appease her, tried to correct his mistake, but she refused to be comforted. He knew that she was determined to save him, but was afraid of what it would do to her until the curse would finally be removed.

He might be able to take her mind off of it for a little while.

"We plan to leave tomorrow for hunting," he commented.

"Hunting!" Rose was surprised. She remembered him telling her, for what seems ages ago, but then she believed it to be so far she completely forgot about the whole thing. But here they were.

"Yes. I hope it is okay that we're going so soon, but it's a matter one should be quick about…"

"No, it's fine." She said in a distracted tone.

"It's just for a few days, anyway."

Rose was quiet.

"Would you like to join us, perhaps?" He was afraid she might answer in the affirmative, but since he knew her he assumed she'd like him to ask.

She wanted to answer immediately, but hesitated. A change will be refreshing, and it would be pleasant breaking the routine and see the surroundings. And hunting sounded exciting. But there was a slight problem - what if she was…? She could not risk herself like that.

"Maybe I shouldn't..."

The Count breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, you're right, it is a little dangerous. The truth is that only the men go, and only those trained in hunting."

"Exactly, dangerous," she murmured to herself. Almost said something to him, but hadn't the courage.

That expression again. He had to do something.

"What do you say we go boating in the lake?" her expression was hopeful when she thought about it. "Just you and me, on a small boat. We'd go after we'll return from the hunt. What do you say…?"

"Yes!" The enthusiastic response surprised even her. She felt the need to explain herself. "I liked the idea also when you told me about it the first time... And you still owe me since."

"I would love to repay the debt, milady."

Rose smiled then, but he still saw the concern in her eyes. It was all he could do, he feared. Accordingly he was pleased when she said, "Hey, I know where we are..."

"Where?" He looked around and she said enthusiastically, "we're close to the exit of the maze! In a bit there is a corner and then..." They stood in front of the corner when she said it, and Rose left his arm to dash forward. She examined both ways, and turned to Adam with joy. "This way!" She took his arm as he stood by her and led him urgently in the direction she had chosen. Adam laughed, "Don't worry; we'll get to the exit even if we'd walk slowly…"

"I know, but I have to see if I was right." She spoke as she marched him vigorously down the lane. Rose wasn't disappointed, as they soon saw the exit ahead.

When she walked out of the maze she couldn't wipe away her smile. She was ridiculously cheerful, she knew, but it did not take off from her the cheeriness. And because she was happy, even if only temporarily, Adam was happy too.

"I did it! I did it! I knew all the way from start to finish!" Rose laughed with enthusiasm and hugged Adam, setting her head over his heart. He sighed and gathered her in his arms. There were still things that were out of his control, and it was frustrating, to say the least. But those were the options he had right now. They will have to settle for small graces.

* * *

"So it's perfectly safe, right?" Rose quietly asked Vlad, while the servant packed the equipment on his horse.

They stood near the main gate, between servants that were loading up their horses with food bags and weapons, sharp instruments she hadn't even known the castle possessed. Adam hasn't showed up yet, probably had a few more things to finish, and between the chaos of the men and horses Rose found an opportunity to talk to Vlad. The latter was much nicer to her since the archery incident, so much so that now she felt comfortable talking to him in private. As far as a lot full of men allowed privacy.

The servant fastened the bag's belt onto the back of his tall horse. "M'lady, it is a hunting trip, and we're using weapons designed to kill. What do you think?" He replied bluntly.

"That it's… relatively safe?" She guessed. Beforehand she wasn't so worried about the idea. She felt the anxiety rising only when she saw the large arches that the servants were loading. The spears and knives also haven't done much to calm her nerves.

"Exactly - relatively. There are always pretty large wild animals, the more you advance into the woods, though I wouldn't worry if I were you, M'lady. The master is skilled and has experience in hunting, like all the men here." He gestured with his head to the other men, who were struggling to pretend that no such conversation was taking place near them.

A woman had never stood among them as they were preparing to go hunting, and this wasn't just any woman. It was the lady herself, the wife of the master. Some of them took advantage of the opportunity to gaze at the lady of the castle up close, a true noble, and some of them were upset that a frightened woman was among them, interfering with the atmosphere of going out on a hunting trip. They were anxious, afraid of bad luck, and it was known a woman out of place was bad luck. In any case everyone knew to keep their thoughts to themselves. It was the Countess, after all.

"That's true; I saw how he shots the target." She tried to console herself.

"And if you had seen him fight with a sword, I'm certain you wouldn't be concern at all."

"No, you're right, I'm sure I have nothing to fear, it's just that I have this feeling…" She rubbed the area above her heart, "it's a little hard to breathe…" She murmured to herself. She preferred to share her fears with Adam, not with Vlad. But Adam wasn't there yet. "You would watch over him, wouldn't you?"

"Obviously."

"I can watch over myself." Rose turned around to find Adam approaching her amid the horses. Most of them have already been mounted by men, and those who weren't, held saddles and large bags, filled with food and equipment. The Count's expression was irritable.

"Adam!" She cried startled, hoping wholeheartedly that he hadn't heard the rest of her conversation with Vlad. "Definitely, I know you can watch over yourself, I was just…"

"You shouldn't worry Rose, I keep telling you that. Everything will be fine. It's just a hunting trip, no one was ever seriously injured during these trips." He was belittling her concern, but it was due to his past experience in the field.

"Not seriously..." Rose mouthed, still worried, but smiled a tense smile. Although Adam seemed utterly complacent, it didn't do much to alter the way her chest tightened and her abdomen was full of snakes. It didn't help that for a couple of days now she wasn't feeling well.

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Vlad murmured behind her. Adam grimaced at him, irritated that he was interrupting their exchange. His eyes turned back to Rose. "Are you still worried?" The irritation was still evident in his voice.

Rose didn't want him to leave when he is agitated because of her, so she improved her smile and muttered, "No, no. I believe you." Adam nodded and climbed onto his horse. Behind him the servant went to climb on his.

While Vlad stepped away from them, Adam leaned over and said in a softened tone, "Rose, my love, I promise to come back safely. Don't forget, we have a cruise that I still owe you, I'd hate to find out I haven't repaid all of my debts."

Rose smiled guiltily to the ground, then to him. The thought of the cruise made her feel a bit better, even if it didn't lessen the feelings of anxiety. She grabbed his hand firmly and said softly, in a voice that was meant for his ears only, "I will wait for you. Come back safely, and you shall have a happy and peaceful wife. Besides, there's something I wanted to give you… You will have to come back in order to get it." She thought about the bedspread she has finished that day, which she hadn't given him yet. "Do we have a deal?"

Adam smiled at her. If he was in his human body he would have kissed her now, no matter who was watching. But because he was big and furry, he settled for a nod, and squeezed her hand tightly. Then he straightened up in his saddle.

"Off we go!" He commanded his men, after Rose pulled away from the horses and stood at the gate side. Within a few minutes there wasn't anyone left at the entry way to the castle and Rose was left standing alone in the lot. She looked after the dust clouds that elevated from the horses hooves. **He has to return now**, she told herself. **He has a debt to pay**. To her dismay it was not enough to pacify her belly, but it will have to suffice for the time being.

* * *

The men rode on the dirt road through the woods, Vlad was leading the way.

Adam loved the feeling of sprinting through the tall trees, the speed and wind on his face making him breathe in freedom. He loved the castle, his home since time immemorial, and loved Rose with no reservations, but only now he realized that he had an intense need to go outdoors. To feel free. It was the beast in him, who always pushed him to do what he wills and take his freedom, but he constantly strained to suppress and tame it. He was a man, and that was what his mother raised him to be. But sometimes he felt the suffocation, and then a hunting trip came just in time to let him breathe some much needed air.

Marriage life was pleasant on most of its sides, but it had difficult parts too. When he married Rose he'd never thought he would care so much for her peace of mind, and certainly didn't suspect he would be the major cause of her misery. He recalled how he almost chided her saying 'everything will be fine!' and shivered. He didn't want to be a man who speaks to his wife like that, but this subject frustrated him immensely. It was as if she insisted on worrying…

He glanced around. The trees grew higher and denser here. Soon they would distance themselves enough from the castle and then would spread out in pairs into the wild. As huntsmen they knew their way into the woods and back, and Adam had learned too to find the path amidst the trees and bushes, when he was merely a young one. A call from the head of the convoy taught him that his men found a clearing to park at. When he entered it in an easy jog most men had descended from their horses, tied them to trees and unloaded the required weapons. The livestock was left in the hands of one of the younger guys. The hunt began.

Adam paired up with a man named Alfred who worked in the stables, and the two set off. Soon they found animal footprints that they identified as footprints of an elk or a deer, and began to trace them.

The quite wordless stride through the trees was so different from his everyday routine, which he typically spent behind a desk, or with Rose. Most of his day was composed of words, he suddenly realized. Naturally there were other things he did with Rose, but he wondered now how could he forget that he also needed the company of men. Men were nearly in no need for words. And they were so simple compared to women, who made everything complicated...

**Who am I trying to convince**, he asked himself. He loved her like crazy and knew it won't be one day before he would miss her to tears. Rose cheered him with her sobering presence at day, and delighted him with her open affection at night. Tonight he will sleep on the forest floor, with the other men, and would have nothing to do but want her beside him.

A sound of a breaking branch was heard from his right, and he froze. _Did you hear that?_ He signaled to his companion who looked at him in question.

He gestured to the direction with a jerk of his head and they both encircled the tree with cautious, to find a deer drinking from a creek stream in the woods. Adam lifted his bow in silence, aimed. The stables man picked up his bow as well.

The deer lifted its head, and Adam shot his arrow before it could grasp what was happening and run away. A pair of arrows hit the animal one after the other, and it collapsed alongside the stream.

The two men straightened up. Alfred went to get the trophy. Adam smiled inaudibly to himself. It was a good start for hunting, he mused, to catch a deer so quickly was a rare thing. It was a good sign.

It was already evening when they turned back to the clearing, after a successful hunt of two rabbits and a fox. It was a fair amount to start with, which promised enough meat for an extensive period. It may not be necessary to lengthen the journey by much, if they sought to ensure enough meat for at least another six months. And he could return quickly to the waiting arms of Rose. He knew she was worried about him; she'll be thrilled to see him back. Then he thought about the warm welcome he would have when he would get back to the castle, a slow smile spread on his face as he imagined her kisses.

The sky began to drizzle on them as they walked on the unmarked ground, and Adam allowed himself a sense of dangerous complacence. He was less tense, less ready. The current success, and the hope for the predictable to come, filled him with false confidence. That was the reason he didn't notice the cries in time, neither the shouts of warning.

He turned around and could see only the giant boar charging frantically, straight toward him. "No!" He wanted to shout but his shout was interrupted before it managed to get out, when the boar crashed into him at full weight, squashing all air out of his lungs.

Adam didn't know what was happening to him. He thought to be thrown into the air, suspected he broke something, but the pain that accompanied the entire occurrence was too dominating. The pain was overwhelming. He did not know if there was any body that could endure that kind of anguishes. Soon the pain became too much until almost blinding him, and he couldn't keep on being awake. Adam lost consciousness, and the dark sky peeking behind the tree tops were the last thing he saw.

* * *

Rose woke up abruptly. She lay in the thick darkness and asked herself what was the thing that woke her. Surprisingly she was alert enough to hear a commotion outside her room, far into the castle, composed of talking and shouting of servants, from what she managed to decipher. They were very loud if they were able to wake her up through the thick walls. Even the rain sounds from outside didn't overpower the noise.

The candle was extinguished, and a second later she realized that she wasn't sensing Adam's presence in the room. Then she remembered the hunting trip Adam was out on, from which he hadn't returned yet.

She anxiously sat up and hurried to light the candle, then found her robe and tied it without a pause. The floor was cold, but she didn't feel the cold under her bare feet as she left her room. Something was wrong, and she had to find out what it was.

Rose followed the voices, walking past lit torches in empty halls. The direction became clear soon enough - the Count's room.

The more she advanced the words become clearer, and the corridors become less familiar. She almost didn't make it to these areas of the castle, usually she had no reason. Her ears picked up disturbing fragments of sentences; "Appeared out of nowhere", "quick!" And "... injured" that terrified her more than anything.

Maybe someone else was injured, she tried to tell herself. She passed a corner and paused in front of the door of the Count's room, which was hidden mostly by servants who were rushing around like bees. Concerned faces hinted her about what she feared the most. It was Adam.

"What happened?" She demanded to know from the first maid that caught her eye. This one panicked, stuttered, and finally was able to express what Rose already figured: "M'lady, the master was injured, m'lady."

"Well, let me see him!" Rose managed one step before she was blocked with the broad frame of Gil, the gate guard.

"No!" He said determinedly, but when he saw her expression changed his voice to begging. "No, m'lady, with all due respect, you are not allowed to see him."

Hot fury filled her. She passed her eyes over the servants who stopped their discussions, to glimpse at her not only with concern, but also with a considerable amount of curiosity. None of them was going to argue with Gil. Rose exhaled in exasperation. She knew that the guard was right, but it didn't appease her anger whatsoever.

"But I-" she lowered her voice. Suddenly she remembered her place, didn't want to appear undignified. She squared her shoulders. "What is his condition? How does he feel?" she questioned instead of continuing to complain, as she wanted to. This was not the time to be childish.

The silence elongated and Rose clenched her teeth when she understood that they all, each and every one of them, were avoiding looking in her eyes.

"Why would nobody tell me.." She stopped when understanding downed on her. "The situation is that bad…?" She whispered and her heart jumped when the door opened. But it was not Adam who paced out the door as she had hoped (even though anyhow she would not have recognized him), but Lucy. The maid was holding in her hands a stack of cloths that looked like shredded clothes, stained in dark blots.

"More bandages!" She called urgently, and put the pile in the hands of the housemaid who stood next to her. "And put it in the wash!" The maid turned dutifully. Only then did Lucy notice her lady, who was standing before her with terrified eyes.

"Rose!" She cried startled but somewhat relieved, and then only stood there with her mouth gaping, as if she didn't know what else to say. **How atypical for her**, Rose thought in sarcasm.

"They won't tell me how is he…" Rose looked at her friend beseechingly. Lucy passed her eyes between the other servants, who were suddenly busy examining their shoes. One of the maids neared and whispered in Lucy's ear, in a voice that didn't escape Rose's ears, "You tell her..."

The redhead maid sighed and approached Rose. "Let's step aside for a moment, shall we?"

"What happened, Lucy? You're freaking me out." Rose whispered to her friend as they both stood in a corner isolated from the other servants. Those continued talking in hushed voices, and occasionally glanced at Rose. It didn't seem promising.

"Listen, there was an accident," Lucy said in a quiet and surprisingly peaceful voice. "An animal attacked the Count and he was injured. I won't lie to you," she glanced sideways to the room. "His wounds are bad. And he... he's unconscious."

"He's..." Rose felt her breath disappearing, then coming back noisily a few moments later. "And he told me there was no need to worry about him…"

Lucy stared at her with no words.

"What have you done with him so far?"

"Well... we bandaged him to stop the bleeding as best we could, but he needs splinting, and a doctor's opinion, and other things that only the doctor would know. A man was sent to fetch the doctor from the village right after it happened, but the village is a few hours far and who knows when he will get here…"

The news weren't comforting in the least, despite the strong confidant voice Lucy used. Obviously, she tried to reassure her, but the reality was harsher and much more painful.

"And he is unconscious…"

"Yes." Lucy took the liberty to wrap her hands affectionately around Rose's waist, in an attempt to pad out her following words. "Rose, I gotta tell you, the situation looks very bad."

Rose turned from her and closed her eyes for a moment; she knew very well what her friend was implying. She stared at the wall opposite her for nearly a whole minute before saying in a weak voice, "I want to come inside."

"Rose, you know very well..." Lucy started in a rational tone.

"Of course I know!" Rose cried angrily, her eyes flashing sparks. "This damned curse, I'm not allowed to see him. But Lucy," her voice softened. "Adam... It's Adam, my husband's in there. He is unconscious and might not even wake up…" She bit the inside of her cheek when she heard herself admitting it out loud. "And I won't be there with him? No, that is not acceptable…"

"Rose, you know if there was anything I could do..." Lucy said helplessly, and Rose knew. Lucy did so much for her already. To her dismay, nobody could ignore the curse, especially not her. Although there was the possibility that she would not even think of, that maybe he won't wake up, at the same time he could also wake up, recover. If she will see him now, it would lay to waste all the time of effort and suffering of them both. And there was always the possibility that the curse will get even worse…

Rose cursed under his breath, turned to one side, then the other. She wanted to be there for him. It was so unfair. If only she could be beside him without seeing him...

"I have an idea," she said to Lucy. After she told her, the maid nodded. "I think it would work. But only if you're truly ready for it..."

"Don't worry about me. I'm ready."

* * *

**AN: Before you start throwing rocks at me over this uncalled-for clif-hanger, here's a song!**

**"Ed Sheeran - Cold Coffee"**

**My friend who read my story sent me this song, and told me it made her think of Rose and Adam's relationship... And guess what, I think that too!**

**Besides it's a really cute song, and you should check it out.**

**Feel free to throw your thoughts at me, or frustrations, but please not rocks. Never Rocks.**

**I hope the action, although pretty mild, was nonetheless satisfying. And I promise to have the next chapter ready as soon as possible.**

**What do you think of everything else? Rose got the baby thing in the end, so she's not completely ****oblivious**, I think. And Adam's musings about the true meaning of marriage... it's not always a bed of roses (pun not intended).

**As usual - R&R, and see you later!**


	12. Chapter 12 – Awakening

Chapter 12 – Awakening

One of the servants brought a long piece of opaque cloth. Lucy tied the cloth around Rose's eyes, made sure to cover her thoroughly from every angle, but tried not to tighten it more than necessary. "Do you see anything?" The maid questioned, ensuring that the fabric is effectively blocking Rose's vision.

"I don't see a thing. I can't even open my eyelids," Rose said. She felt more determined, now that she was about to enter her husband's room. It was her first time to enter Adam's room, but she preferred not to consider this at the moment.

Lucy took Rose's arm, patted her hand in a reassuring gesture, and led her to the door ajar. "The lady will enter with the cover on her eyes," she said, and Rose figured she spoke to the servant who stood by the door. She heard a grumble followed by the creaking of the opening door.

They went through the door, Lucy slowly leading her into the room. There was quiet talking, mutters, and dragging of a heavy object. They stopped after a few steps. "Here, there's the bed. Sit here," the maid told Rose and helped her to sit down on the offered chair.

"Thank you," Rose murmured. "Would you... would you help me find his hand?"

Rose sensed the maid leaning near her, maneuvering something on the bed. Then she caught Rose's hand and put it over something wide and cool – a hand. Rose took a deep breath as she wrapped in her palm the familiar, unconscious hand. "You're so cold..." She murmured distractedly. The rain was still falling outside, and the room was slightly chilly - despite the heat that spread from a hearth, apparently on the far side of the room.

"How does he look?" She asked.

Lucy replied at her side, "not good, as I already told you. He has several broken bones. Alfred knew how to get them back into place and set them, but... his ribs were also broken. None of us know how to handle that. That's why we need a doctor. Besides, he is also persistently bleeding; we can't seem to stop it."

"We also need something to ease the pain. He's in pain. I think that's why he passed out." Rose recognized the voice of Vlad.

"Vlad?" She murmured in question. "Who else is in the room?" She directed the question to Lucy. This one counted the servants in the room by their names, and finished, "...Alfred, Vlad, you and me, and Adam."

Rose tightened her lips together. Adam hasn't moved at all, and made no sound except a low and shrieking breath. Suddenly he groaned in pain, and she wished she wasn't bothered by the quiet. The pained sounds were far worse than the shallow breath. "Is he waking up?" She asked but was not answered. When Adam stopped moaning she figured by herself that he wasn't.

Rose wanted to lift his hand to her face, but decided against it, given the broken bones which Lucy mentioned. Instead she leaned over to him, laid her cheek on the back of his hand. "Adam," she whispered to him. "I am here. Be strong for me." After a few seconds, she recalled the last time they saw each other. "You promised..." Her voice quivered.

She could not see the glances that Lucy and Vlad exchanged behind her, merciful glances. The two servants were relieved at the fact that she couldn't see him, so she was avoided the severity of his wounds. The others servants in the room took to their own business in silence, but they listened too.

Rose led her second hand to the bedhead, looking for Adam's head. "Can I touch him?" She asked, and Lucy led her hand to the forehead of the unconscious man. Rose fondled gently his brow, his hair, and remembered all the other times she had done this before. Always at night, always in the dark. She tried hard to stop the tears from coming, and for the moment succeeded.

"What... What about the spell?"

"What do you mean?" It was Vlad.

"I mean... what happens when the sun rises? His body will change, won't it? It won't make him well again?"

She didn't see the movement of his head, but heard his hopelessness. "No, it doesn't work that way. The spell alters his body, size and shape, but it leaves him with every wound, every illness. He had dealt with... deals with... all of those, like everyone else." She knew that Vlad knew him, and assumed he saw him injured once or twice. He probably knew what he was saying. Rose has never noticed it, but in fact she had never seen Adam hurt or sick. She figured it would make sense. But it didn't necessarily mean that she would have to like the idea.

Next to her she heard Adam's body stirring, and he groaned in pain once again, in a voice terribly excruciating. And that was it. There was nothing more. Her heart tightened. She couldn't believe her bad luck; things finally began to work out in the very best way, when she thought to find the right answer... would it all go away now just because... because what? Some animal decided to take out its anger on her innocent husband?

"What happened, exactly?" She asked quietly. "What animal injured him?"

"It was wild boar," said one of the servants. She thought it was Alfred, but could not be sure. "An awfully large boar hit him."

"Did Adam try to hunt it down?" **relatively safe**, she thought bitterly.

"No, it was when we returned by evening, after we were done hunting. The boar came onto him out of nowhere; I barely had time to see him, m'lady." The servant's voice was respectful, and she hung her head as strange remorse filled her.

Vlad added, "It went after Vincent. The boy managed to escape it, but led him straight to us. The rest of the men. The master never stood a chance. He didn't hear the warnings, and didn't move out of the boar's path. In a way, he saved us, because he slowed it down enough for us to be able to hit it with a spear or two."

Rose didn't like this story, not one bit.

"Unfortunately, it already knocked the master with force, threw him several feet away. When we approached him, after we managed to kill the boar, he was already unconscious." Rose could imagine the rest: the panic as they realized Adam was hurt, Vincent's guilt, Vlad taking control and giving orders. And her Adam, lying on the ground, gravely injured.

"Alfred reset every bone he could, and we picked him up on a stretcher. Vincent took it upon himself to call the doctor and we carried the master carefully to the castle. We did everything we could, m'lady." Vlad didn't have to defend himself to her, but she understood his desire to explain his helplessness, at least to himself. But she did not blame them. It wasn't anybody's fault. Not even Adam's, who went hunting although he knew the distress it caused her.

They were all victims of blind fate.

The night hours passed without her feeling their pass. The rain came down at full force outside and reflected the storms which took place inside her. However she continued to loyally sit next to Adam, whispering words of encouragement he didn't hear, stroking him soft caresses he didn't feel.

There were moments when she wanted to cry, when despair took hold of her. The doctor never showed up, who knows when he would ever, and there was no change in Adam's condition. Not for the worse, not for the better. Whatever she would do if that was all the time she had left with him? If only he would wake… She would be able to tell him everything she hasn't yet to tell him.

Now she's grasped that her feelings were so clear, so right, that only a fool would miss them. She didn't want to live without him; she felt it in her bones. The uncertainties were gone and left her with the only correct answer. An answer she didn't want to see before.

She loved him.

Until now she did not know how to describe that thing inside her. But now she realized what it was: deep inside her was something warm and strong, something that tied her to him with thick ropes. That something pulled her to him, attached her to his core and made her almost a part of him. And every time she thought about him, that part expanded and filled her until there was no room left. She couldn't face the world without him; didn't want to without him. This was the love that she debated over all this time. That was all. She recalled what he told her when he thought she was going to leave him: he said that if she were to walk away, it would feel like a part of him is missing. Now she feared she knew what he meant. If... if the worst happens... what would come of her? It was clear to her now. If he does go, a part of her, the part that was his, it will go with him. She did not know how she could live after something like that.

Despite the stunning revelation, she couldn't bring herself to tell him the words. After all, what was the point? He was unconscious. The presence of the other servants in the room also helped to keep her lips sealed. Instead she murmured other things absently, just a few words of comfort and reassurance, even when she didn't hear what came out of her own mouth.

One of the maids replaced his bandages for a second time, and Rose was forced to let go of Adam's hand in reluctance. When the maid finished her doings and covered the Count in the blanket, Rose grabbed hold of his hand instantly. She didn't want to stay away from him more than was necessary.

Finally she let herself wonder about the baby. Was there a baby? Or was it only the making of her intense craving? She hasn't found the opportunity to ask Lucy yet. In fact, she was ashamed because she had no knowledge of the subject, neither about pregnancy nor about childbirth, which was why she delayed to ask. In the event that there was… what would she do if Adam doesn't wake up? No, she won't think about it. He has to wake up, how else will he protect the baby? How would he learn that he might be a father? She wanted so much to make him happy... He has to wake up… he has to!

The time she spent next to her husband's bed was one of the worst things she had ever had to experience. She hoped never to have to relive such misery.

* * *

Rose almost fell asleep in the stiff chair, fatigue and stress were too heavy a burden on her narrow shoulders. Silence prevailed in the room, testifying that the rain stopped. A soft hand patted her shoulder. "Rose, the sun is about to rise."

She straightened up, her hands tightening on Adam's limp one. For the first time she would be with him at the time of the transformation. She wasn't going leave his hand.

There wasn't a distinct sound to warn her about the coming change, but suddenly the hand she held shivered, reformed. Suddenly it grew larger, thicker, and rougher. Rose felt the fur grows in an instant, the nails hardening. Within seconds he had transformed from man to beast.

In a determined motion she lifted her hand to the cloth that covered her eyes. Lucy helped her untangle the knot, and when she finished, Rose pulled the fabric aggressively.

Her breath stopped when she finally landed her eyes on the man lying on the bed. The beast, the Count, her husband, lied in bed motionless, his torso covered in bandages. Rose knew they were recently replaced, so it was hard to understand how they were already stained with blood. The crimson liquid wasn't even remotely dry. He was covered in blood… Rose gulped. His chest looked strange, sunken in the middle, broken... It was probably the broken ribs they mentioned. It was terrible. Wherever she looked he was wounded, broken and covered with fresh blood. His face was contorted and twisted from the incessant pain.

"Adam!" She whispered in terror, and suddenly an uncontrollable wave of nausea rolled up her throat. Lucy noticed first and dragged her quickly to the bathtub on the other side of the room. Rose bent over the vessel and let her stomach empty out. The servants who still lingered in the room looked at each other with pity.

When she finished throwing up the contents of her stomach, she reclined painfully over the bath. Tears flowed from her eyes, and she didn't know if it was from the physical pain or from the understanding of Adam's condition. Lucy wiped her mouth with a wet towel and helped her up. "Thanks," Rose managed to whisper but the word wasn't clear, due to the tears that clogged her throat. She turned towards the bed, approached him. Then she grabbed his hand and leaned over him. Her tears flowed silently, after having managed to escape from the prison of her eyes. She kissed his forehead, temple, cheek. Didn't deter from his rough skin or form, not this time. The tears persisted to flow.

"Adam, Adam, you can't... you can't leave me…" The words were torn from her by force. "You can't die like that…"

It was hard to breathe, when crying almost suffocated her. The desperation had her heart in a clasp and she could not be released. Her eyes ran on his broken body and she bent down to his head, putting her mouth next to his ear. "Adam, my love... You can't go, before I tell you, Adam, that I love you..."

Rose sat back in the chair with exhaustion and hunched shoulders, burying her head in her hands. Finally she let herself cry as she had wanted. The crying burst in sobs that shook her body, and it didn't matter that her servants saw her like this. What was the point of embarrassment when the condition of the man she loved was so hopeless?

She wasn't aware of the whispers that intensified behind her, felt she could not stand it any longer, the necessity to put on a strong facade. She just wanted them to leave her alone and let her cry her bitter heart out.

But she couldn't ignore what was happening on the bed next to her head.

She straightened up, backing away from the bed, and saw the movement didn't indicate the awakening of Adam. Instead... he glowed.

"What is this?" She whispered as she flinched away from him.

His body was lifted off the mattress, bit by bit, and the light that shined out of him became brighter as he soared. Her eyes rounded and her mouth fell open in astonishment, while tears kept running down her cheeks on their own accord. What...? What was she seeing…?

He aviated on until he reached the middle height of the room, where he floated in midair, and light went out of him and enveloped him, almost blinding the observers. But she refused to avert her eyes. Lights revolved around his form, in incomprehensible colors, and in incredible speed. It was no longer possible to identify the body of the beast inside of the swirling lights.

The lights raced, collided into each other in small explosions, and then, as they came, faded and disappeared.

His body was laid on the bed gently, as if held by an unseen hand. The lights vanished and natural winter sunlight filled the room again with soft glow.

The room was loaded with silent. Rose looked at the sleeping body on the bed with something resembling fear. Then, when she realized the spell was over, allowed herself to breathe. She couldn't think. There were no questions in her mind, so there were no answers. But her body drew her to him.

She stood on feeble legs, moved closer to the bed near his head. The bandages were... loose and torn around his torso, and his head turned away from her. But she no longer had to guess. The black hair she had seen the other night was tousled, yet wavy and soft looking. She passed a shaking hand through the curls on his nape. Then, awestruck but gentle, she held his forehead and turned him to her, until his nape was placed on the pillow.

She took in his appearance with fervor, didn't dare to say a word. After all this time… she finally had the possibility to see him.

Adam…

His forehead was smooth, the creases which testified for the pain wasn't there anymore. His face was calm and peaceful. His eyebrows were dark, much like his hair, above closed eyes. She continued to gaze down, to a strong jaw, straight nose, and lips which she knew only from kisses... She stroked his face absently, confirming every detail of his face, which up to now she knew merely by touch.

"Adam, you're beautiful…" She didn't register her speaking, only when someone cleared their throat behind her. She felt the blush rising in her cheeks, but did not turn. There were other things she wanted to explore, but first, she couldn't be satiated with the sight of his face...

His face was strong and masculine, dependable, like her Adam. His eyes were still shut, and she longed to discover what he looked like when they were open, gazing at her.

Finally her eyes moved to the rest of his body, the body she knew from many nights together. There wasn't much to see because of the bandages that still covered him, but she saw, thought she saw...

"He is not injured anymore!" There was a loud whisper behind her, which confirmed her suspicion. His chest was full and proud, heaving perfectly measured breaths, and the bandage around him had finally begun to dry out, to everyone's relief.

Her heart skipped when he stirred, beginning to wake. Rose couldn't believe how her luck overturned so. Just a few minutes ago she believed her happiness was terminated, perhaps forever, and was ready to curse the goddess of fate, and now... now there was hope again that she might get her happy ending after all.

Adam opened his eyes slowly, blinking once, twice. He passed a confused look over the servants who filled his room. "What's going on?" He murmured. Before anyone could respond, his gaze fell on Rose.

Her smile was sheepish when her eyes locked on his. Blue against brown, and the portrait was completed. Those sapphire eyes, that pierced her and warmed her from the inside numerous times, warmed her even now. He was more than beautiful, she decided. He was perfect.

Adam smiled at her, and her lips parted in shock when she saw that familiar expression, and yet so new. This smile will be her undoing, she thought, but then at least she would die a happy woman. His eyes held the love that she has seen for a long time now, only now she couldn't resist it. She sighed dreamily.

The spell was broken when his beautiful face frowned. Sitting up abruptly, he asked crudely, "what are you doing here?"

Rose recoiled. "What do you mean?" She said offended.

The servants rushed forward. "It is alright sir," Vlad said when he stood by Rose. From her other side Lucy said, "Sir, we've brought her in. It is fine..."

"No, this is not alright!" He cried. "After all this time… I trusted you two..."

Vlad understood before everyone else. "Sir, it's not what you think ..."

"Rose, you weren't supposed to be here during the day! You know that! Who'd let you in?"

Rose didn't respond. She began to understand, like Vlad, that Adam just woke up from coma, and he did not fully understand the situation. Anger was understandable - at any other time.

"It is fine, she didn't see you human, just..." Lucy said in a soothing tone, and stopped when Adam froze. They watched as his eyes found his hand, and he picked it up slowly in front of his face, studied it. Then he touched his face, and turned to survey the rest of his body once, then once again more quickly.

"How come I'm human? Isn't this sunlight…?" He said in wonder. Rose sympathized with him, after all she felt just like him only a few minutes ago.

Vlad explained by saying the obvious: "Adam. The curse was removed."

"The curse was removed…" Rose whispered after Vlad. Yes, that's what it was.

She sat down on the mattress next to him, took his hand in hers. How different it was now. "You're human now. Not a beast, not a monster. The spell is broken, you're free."

"Free...?" he could not express more than the words he heard. But freedom was not a word he knew… He felt perplexed, did not expect it to happen this way. He was expecting the spell to be broken at some other time, in another manner, assumed he would be about and aware. Instead... he woke up, and everything was different. Was it real? Was the curse truly broken?

But there was no way to prove otherwise. He wasn't dreaming. Rose sat on his bed, in his room, and he was human. **Only** human. It was thanks to her.

The thought was so sudden that it caused him to act on impulse. He enfolded her in his arms, pulling her onto his lap, holding her body flushed with his. She shrieked in surprise but her body calmed against him and her hands wrapped around his neck.

'Thank you Rose, my wife, my love..." He kissed her temple with each word.

The servants chose this moment to get out of the room, giving the couple its much needed privacy. They didn't notice.

"Thank you for what, Adam?" But he could hear the grin in her voice.

"Don't pretend you don't know…" He smiled, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her beloved scent. "Thanks for saving me… it were all thanks to you…"

She chuckled softly, her tears starting to flow down her cheeks afresh. This time they were cleansing tears. "Glad to be of help..."

They sat cuddled together for an unknown period of time. Both of them needed the touch, and the knowledge that finally, everything was truly alright.

Rose pulled away from him at last. Her eyes found his face again, so beautiful and close. "What... What was it?" She asked sheepishly.

"What?" Adam asked. He was still half-convinced he was actually dreaming; another one of his wishful thinking fulfilled in his sleep. But no, this was reality. He really did sit in his room, his little wife in his lap, her pretty eyes and sweet mouth close to his and distracting him from her question.

"What was the thing I needed to do?" She saw his eyes landing on her lips, and liked it. Now she would be able to tell when he wants to kiss her. But this was not the time for kisses, not yet.

"You really don't know?" He asked sincerely.

"No…"

"I thought the curse was removed as soon as you did it. Was it not what happened…?" He wondered aloud.

"No... maybe. I don't remember. It was all so confusing. I don't know what I did… Tell me, Adam." She heard the plea in her voice and flushed a little. She felt as if he was a stranger to her, but then again was so familiar, every move he made was distinctively him, her Adam. She hoped the confusion we will pass soon.

Adam smiled and stroked her cheek. "You are so sweet, my love." He continued, "I'll tell you first what my part was." Her eyes studied him in anticipation. "I had to tell you that I love you, and mean it."

"Oh..." She blushed under his piercing gaze. She remembered how it felt when he looked at her like that as a beast: she was drawn to him almost compulsorily. It was hard to believe, but the impact of that look on her was ten times stronger in his real body. It will be difficult to focus if he keeps looking at her like that.

"So I told you this, before, how long ago was that?" He asked and smiled when he found the answer. Laying his finger on her nose, he said, "more than a month ago…" Rose was perplexed, not knowing where he was going with it. "Do you still have no guesses?"

She shook her head.

"You had to do the same." The light shone in her eyes as she understood, recalled the words. There were a lot of things to consider and regret, now that she knew, but he distracted her as he grasped her chin.

"I love you too," he murmured. She couldn't breathe; his face was so close to hers. When his mouth covered hers, she thought, **well, now it's definitely a good time for kissing.**

After a while, perhaps after eons, Adam pulled away from her. She breathed deeply, her mind starting to function again. She opened her eyes to stare at him yet again. She had to get used to his sight, so she studied his face eagerly at every opportunity.

"I love you..." She said in his ear. He sighed, how long he had waited to hear her say it. This moment was perfect for him, especially when she moved to his other ear and repeated it. "I love you… And I'm so glad that I hadn't lost you. I'm sorry it took me so long."

There were other things that needed to be done, stuffs to arrange, words to be said and people to meet, but it will all wait for later. First they had to get to know each other all over again, and they both were eager to begin. Everything will wait for later.

* * *

Rose stared at the ceiling. She spent the last hour showering Adam with gazes, and now she felt ready to look at other things too. The ceiling was interesting. It wasn't similar at all to the ceiling in her room; it was a surprise and somewhat a relief. The complex pattern that covered her own ceiling with leaves and shrubs was very different from the smooth ceiling which greeted her eyes in Adam's room.

She felt it has been too long since she looked at him, and let her eyes to be drawn to his face once again. She found him grinning at her smugly, enjoying the way she couldn't stay away from him for more than a few minutes. His smile was so familiar yet so new at the same time, his beautiful lips curved in a way that made her want to kiss him again. Blushing, she lowered her eyes.

Rose was lying snuggled in his arms, in the middle of his bed, a bed wider and a bit longer then her own. The bed cover was rich and resembled hers. She recalled now the bed cover she made for him and mused with a smile, **Lucy was right**. She really would get to enjoy the cover with him. She would have to ask Lucy to bring the sheet from her room. Along with other items…

The thought of her furniture caused her to pass her eyes around the room, to see what objects she will require. The first thing she had detected was the size of the room: she was sure that her room was large, but his room was huge! How could she not notice it earlier?

"Your room is much larger than mine!" She said in surprise.

"Yes... That is because it was designed for two people, not one."

"Really?" She asked, turning to inspect his eyes.

"Yes. In the past it was my parents' room. I moved in here at my mother's request, shortly before she died."

"Why?"

"I assume she wanted me to live here with my wife…" Adam smiled. Beforehand, this statement would have saddened him. But now, now there was hope.

"That is what's going to happen now, isn't it?" Rose verified, expressing his thoughts out loud.

"Undeniably. I will agree to nothing less. We'll move your stuff in at the earliest possible opportunity."

"Wonderful," Rose smiled in agreement.

"You know, I haven't seen your room properly yet."

"Be my guest," he waved his hand in a wide motion.

Rose asked herself whether to sit up in order to get a better view of the room, but didn't want to leave her place between his arms just yet. And his shoulder, as always, was most comfortable. She compromised on a slight rising, and felt quite pleased at being able to pass her eyes over the furniture in this position as well.

There was a large closet, but nothing like hers. They would need another closet, there was no way his closet will have enough room for all of her dresses. There was also the bathtub she has met in the morning, ages ago, and now she saw was very similar to hers. It was comforting. In addition to those there was a hearth for fire, a rack for hats and clothing, a screen, and a small table. There was no mirror.

"No mirror?" She muttered, but instantly regretted it.

"I'm sure you can see why I didn't want to see my face..."

"Yes, um, of course." She rushed to say. "I was just thinking that I'm going to need a mirror. And I will need my vanity…"

"We'll get it too." He promised.

"And another closet."

"All the closets you could want."

Rose hummed in contentment.

A knock on the door made them both jump. Adam was the first to calm. He hugged Rose to him, sinking back into the mattress. "Who is it?" He called aloud.

"Sir, it is just Lucy and me, it's been a while since morning, and we thought we probably won't be bothering you by now. We brought some things," Vlad's voice was heard.

"Just a minute!" Adam jumped out of bed and swiftly put on his robe, passing a hand through his hair and sending a reassuring look at Rose. He opened the door a crack, consciously preventing the ones at the door from seeing the large bed and the woman on it.

Rose pulled the blanket over her head, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment, but despite the realization of what the two servants must be thinking of her, the smile never left her face. She had every right to be where she was - in her husband's room - and it was about time… She heard Adam talking with his servant, and Lucy urging him on in her joyful voice.

"Well, I guess that would be a good idea…" Adam managed to say before the redhead maid burst into the room with a dress on one arm and a basket in the other.

"Lucy!" Rose squealed when her blanket was removed, and she looked at the beaming maid.

"Good morning m'lady, it's time to get dressed!" Lucy exclaimed brightly, as if it were just another day in which she woke the lady of the castle in the room of the master of the castle. She hauled Rose from the bed to behind the screen, and helped her get dressed in the dress she has chosen for her: a dress of deep indigo, complete with ribbons on the front and a full skirt. It was one of Rose's favorites. She was about to go into the room, when Lucy seized her in a tight grip. "Wait! Don't let the master see you before you're ready and combed!"

Rose rolled her eyes and muttered, "It's too late for that…"

Lucy peeped behind the screen to check the room.

"It's okay, they're gone."

"What? Where?" Rose asked in surprise when she emerged from behind the screen, and saw for herself that the room was empty. She let the maid sit her on the bed and brush through her hair. Lucy explained, unhurriedly.

"Vlad wanted to bring your things, but he didn't know what you'd like to be moved to the master's room. They're gone now to see what they will have to carry out from your former room, and what can be brought from closer rooms." It made sense. **There is a no room further away than my room**, she thought in gloom. Then she straightened her shoulders happily. **Well, that is about to change!**

"Me in the meantime, I took the liberty to do my chores for the best. It is unthinkable that the spell will be broken and you wouldn't look your best." Rose chuckled to herself, as the maid pinned a last comb in her hair and clicked a blue necklace around her neck to match her dress.

Adam walked into the room, dressed in simple brown slacks and a white blouse. These were simple clothes which she had never seen him wear (it wasn't surprising, considering that they were of man size, not of beast). She mused of how handsome he looked, so much that she couldn't take her eyes off of him. How attractive and masculine he appeared... And these were only simple clothes; she couldn't imagine what he would look like wearing clothes suitable for a count!

Adam grinned at her, noting her dressed appearance, enjoying her mesmerized expression and rosy cheeks. She was beautiful, as usual, but he noticed that today she was glowing more than ever. Possibly the spell got to her too.

He turned to the two servants behind him. "You may enter. Be careful," The two men that walked in were dragging a closet, which they placed next to the first one. Rose came to stand next to Adam, watching how the new closet dwarfed Adam's closet. She was surprised, but did not object, when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and observed with her the two closets that embodied their shared future.

Then Vlad walked inside with purposeful stride, facing the sunny couple. "Sir, milady, breakfast is ready and will be served in the dining room. Though I guess you should call it lunch by now."

* * *

They sat in their usual chairs in the dining room, not bothering to fuss about the strange hour for breakfast. Adam had plans to have breakfast with Rose in his lap, an old dream he hasn't shared with his wife yet. He gave up as he realized that the servants had no intention of leaving them alone, and frankly, Rose would have been most embarrassed to eat in such intimacy. Perhaps some other time.

Anyhow, neither of them really managed to concentrate on the food.

Rose couldn't stop watching at him. Adam admitted to himself that he was enjoying these endless looks. It seemed like she couldn't get enough of his sight, exactly as he had felt for her, when she first came to the castle. He felt then that if he would to turn his face she'd disappear, as if she were only a figment of his imagination. Her expression held the same marvel, and the same desperate need to verify what her brain claimed to know.

"Like what you see?" He surprised her with a teasing question, angling his head with an arrogant smile.

Rose blushed. "You told me yourself that you are handsome. I just... approve." She smiled when he laughed.

"As far as I'm concerned, I just reported what others said. I'm glad to hear you weren't disappointed." Adam took hold of her hand, mimicking hundreds of times she has done it before. Rose did not miss the gesture.

"No, I was not disappointed. In fact..." She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I think you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Recognize that?" She smiled, remembering his words from their first nights. "And the truth is that I said it out loud just before you woke up. The servants heard." She remembered the embarrassment she had felt then, but now she was pleased to tell him about it. He seemed happy to hear it.

"Really?" His smiled stopped being cocky as concern made him purse his eyebrows together. "And it doesn't bother you that you don't know me like that…" He waved his hand over his appearance.

Rose pulled away from him, her eyes dropping to her plate, and he assumed he touched a nerve.

"I..." She breathed, "I tried to picture you so many times. Nothing came close to how you really look like. Nothing prepared me for the change. I never wondered what it would be like after you'd change, I only knew I wanted it." Her voice was serious when she returned her gaze to him. "I... I really don't know you, I mean, when I look at you I feel like I have to maintain my distance, because you are like a stranger to me, but..." She shut her eyes. "When I close my eyes, and then you touch me…" She turned over her palm under his, her fingers slipping through his. "And when I hear you speak..."

Her eyes were still closed. "Like this?" He asked in a low voice, nearing her so she could hear him.

She felt a shiver of excitement rolling in her and nodded. "Then I know it is you." She opened her eyes, staring at his with recognition, and love. "Besides, your eyes… they are the same." Not only the sapphire of his eyes was so familiar, but also the warm feeling they gave her, that feeling of coming home.

"And then I don't care that I'm not familiar with your face, at least not in the way a woman should know her husband's face…" She summarized, "-because I know it's you".

His heart expanded as he listened to her. "Soon you will know," he assured her, and was pleased to know that this was a promise he could keep.

"I know. Meanwhile, I'm enjoying the process of getting familiar. You certainly aren't an eyesore," she teased him and he straightened.

"Well, now you're not alone on this one." She snickered about the sophisticated way in which he managed to shift the subject from him.

Adam urged her to eat, and for a little while they ate in silence.

"So, what happened?"

"What?" Rose looked up from her plate, startled when Adam spoke in contemplation. He seemed to be finished eating.

"How did I get from a hunting trip to a situation where I wake up in my room, and the curse... been removed?"

"You don't remember?" Rose checked.

"I remember... going out on a hunt."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Adam went through his memories. He remembered that she was worried before he left the castle. He winced, remembering how he spoke to her.

"I remember you were worried and that I was upset about it... I'm sorry about that." He apologized with remorse.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm not upset about it anymore. Even though I was right," she said in womanly righteousness. "That is to say..." She remembered that he in fact couldn't recall and continued the inquiry. "Umm... do you remember anything after that?"

He considered it. "I remember that we set out. After that we came upon a clearing and parked there. I went out to hunt with Alfred, and..." his brow twitched when he thought of it. Rose noted the sight of his face as he did it, another expression she would be able to know from now on.

"And after that, do you remember anything? Do you remember the boar?"

"No, I don't remember anything after we were done with the hunt. We returned to the camp, and then... this is it." When she said nothing he said, "So a boar, you say?"

"Well..." Rose paused, weighing what to tell him of everything they told her. "Yes. When you reached the camp there was a rampaging wild boar, it ran straight to you, and you didn't notice. It... threw you a few feet in the air, and you were badly injured."

"When did all that happen?"

"Last night."

So he was not unconscious for long. He feared he had lost a couple of days. "But I'm not injured. In fact, I feel better than ever."

Rose shrugged. "It is a mystery for us too. When the curse broke you just... healed. I have no idea why," she said honestly.

"Maybe the witch felt sorry for me, didn't want me to wake up only to find myself severely hurt."

"In the condition you were in, I'm not certain you would have awakened…" Rose murmured, evoking his condition, his pain, and the pain it caused in her as a result.

"Well, so she cured me. Was it really that bad?"

Rose nodded, suddenly unable to look in his eyes, feeling the tears welling in her eyes. "You were unconscious, your ribs were broken, you were constantly bleeding…" She stopped when it all was too much, even as a memory. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and reminded herself that everything was fine. "Vlad supposed you couldn't wake up because the pain was too strong."

It was strange for Adam to hear he was wounded when he couldn't sense any trace of pain in himself, much less remembered, but he believed her. Besides, he was covered in bloody bandages when he awoke, which astounded him when he noticed it. However at the time he was distracted with other things, primarily the opportunity to finally be with Rose as he always wanted. Now he could understand the bandages.

"I assumed that after I got injured, I was taken back to the castle."

"With utmost cautious, of course."

"And when did you learn that I was injured?"

Rose recalled the turbulent night she has undergone. It seemed like years ago. "I woke up in the middle of the night, when they brought you. They wouldn't let me come into your room since you were, um... human." To make up for the frustration she had felt then, she let herself observe him again. High forehead, dark eyebrows, eyes, cheeks, mouth and a squared jaw. It was ridiculous how the sight of his face could elevate her spirit.

"Did you wait outside?" He murmured.

"Of course not," she huffed at the idea. "Lucy tied a cloth over my eyes, and that was how I came in." For a moment Adam admired the creativity. He wasn't sure he would have thought about such an idea. "I sat next to you all night, until morning. When the sun came up I took off the cover."

"And then... you realized that you love me?" He asked. He had an intense need to know, to understand.

"No... I realized that before. You have to understand, Adam, it's been a long night, in which I was afraid I might lose you..."

After a while he realized she wasn't going to continue. But she didn't tell him the whole story yet. "Then why did you say the words only in the morning?" He asked quietly.

Rose sighed, but understood his question. "I didn't say it before, because I didn't realize quite how severe your condition was. And I didn't see reason to tell you that I love you when you cannot hear me…" Adam squeezed her hand, encouraging her. "And when I was finally allowed to see you, I could see all your wounds and all the blood, and it was terrible… Only then I felt for real the- the awful fear, that I might never have a chance to tell you that I love you. That was what made me say the words, although you couldn't hear them."

"This isn't fair. I waited so much to hear you say it for the first time." He was scowling, a childish expression of discontent. Rose chuckled when she said, "would it help if I say it now?"

"Maybe…"

She touched her finger to the bridge of his nose. "I love you…" Adam pulled her face to his, holding her chin. Then he lowered his mouth to hers, and before kissing her he said quietly, "I love you too." He didn't mind that the servants were still there and saw everything. It might have bothered Rose, if only she was able to contain a single coherent thought.

After a while a servant came into the great hall, breaking their little bubble without any consideration. "Sir, I am sorry to interrupt…"

"What is it?" Adam tried not to sound irritated, but with very little success. Will forever they continue to disturb him from kissing his wife? The servant reply distracted him from the thought.

"Sir, the doctor is here, and he wishes to examine you."

* * *

**AN: Just tell me what you think, okay? Thanks in advance.**

**Just kidding...**

**Did you see it coming? Did you like the awakening (the namer of this chapter)? Do you think this is the end? ****And most importantly: which room do you like the best - Rose's or Adam's room?**

**This is not the end, so don't panic. This story has 16 chapters (including the epilog). You'll know it when you see it. And as long as the story has some issues still unresolved, you can be sure there is more to come.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews! They made me realize I treated the last chapter with levity, sorry for that. But I honestly didn't believe anyone would think I could kill off any of my characters! I can't even make them evil, let alone kill them! (I'm very sensitive like that).**

**Anyway, aren't you glad Adam isn't dead?**

**R&R, and see you later!**


End file.
